Say When
by Surmise
Summary: It's war.Everyone has aligned themselves with either Konoha or Uchiha Madara. Those caught by the enemy are forced into mental enslavement. Tsunade sends Sakura to find a cure but on the way she ends up finding something else entirely.Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Summary : The world of shinobi is thrown into calamity. Everyone has aligned themselves with either Konoha or Uchiha Madara. Those caught by the enemy are forced into mental enslavement. Tsunade sends Sakura to find a cure but on the way she ends up finding something else entirely. Sasu/Saku

Author Note: This is my newest baby. All I can say is that I was inspired by the song "Say When" by The Fray hence the title of this story. It's written really differently from my usual stuff but I love it, I hope you do too. Enjoy!

* * *

"_It all began with the man and country. Every plan turns another century around again. _

_And another nation fallen._

_Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun _

_never gone, understood why some of us never get it so good, so good._

_Some of this was here before us, all of this will go after us. It never stops until we give in, give in, or say when."_

Say When - The Fray

* * *

_Prologue _

* * *

It seemed like just moments ago when a child could frolic freely in the road without fearing for their very souls. Now there were no streets. Just battlefields.

There were no more countries. No more Kages. No formal alliances - just two choices. Konohagakure or Uchiha Madara. Most people had abandoned their villages and since then became refugees. And most did not survive.

One of the last Uchiha - and arguably the most brilliant to ever have lived - was no longer plotting his revenge. He was living it. And as far as anyone knew Konoha was the only country to have retained freedom. But there were others hidden among the land who the Hokage had received radio contact from.

It had lasted for only a fleeting moment but it was enough to renew hope. There were others fighting beyond enemy lines. And that was all that mattered.

Madara's reign - although it had only been a year and some months - was known as the "Infection." Somehow, he had found a way to make his chakra potent enough to alter its natural form. That was how he had conquered by the millions so quickly. It was air borne thus it was virtually impossible to escape his reach.

And the infection was just the beginning. Once it entered through the pores, it spread throughout the tenketsu, locking each chakra gate. For hours the victim would suffer hallucinations and excessive torture. And once they reemerged from their nightmare - they were enslaved to him.

Did they die? Or did they survive and linger somewhere inside their own heads? No one knew, it was a complete medical phenomenon.

But there was a _cure_ somewhere.

And Haruno Sakura was its seeker.

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

In the dusk of the sky, miniature rivers of perspiration dripped across my newly tanned skin, momentarily cooling off its feverish surface. From what seemed like every direction, right, left, near, and far, huge beams of heat shined down on every reachable quarter.

I was beyond tired.

I existed somewhere between death and dehydration, though I think I was closer to death. My feet could drag no more in the Suna sun yet I forced them to. Failure was not an option. At least for me. Not when I had the fate of the world resting - well not really resting, more like pushing - on my shoulders.

Sakura was what my parents had named me. But the Sakura blossoms were supposed to represent everything new, fresh, and pretty. And I didn't feel new and fresh - just uncomfortably hot and sweaty. I definitely did not feel pretty - draped in the same clothes that had been on my back for five days.

But I trudged on, nothing soothing my burning thirst. I wasn't even sure I had any saliva left in my mouth and it wouldn't be long before I would start to blister.

I just could not make sense of my situation. Tsunade sent _me_ to find this so called cure. But if she had known where it was, why hadn't she simply sent someone more qualified and experienced, like Neji? Or why hadn't she sent a team? But she had simply shook her head and told me where I could find it.

"_Where the sand shines pink…"_

But there was no pink sand. Not by me at least. I had been roaming the desert for nearly a week and all I could see was white sand. Not pink. It was pretty clear to me that I was going to die here and no one would ever find my body.

But that was what I wanted. I would rather be scorched alive than lose my body to _them_. To Uchiha Madara and his followers. The thought of losing my body to someone else quite literally made me sick to my core. Besides I had too much inside my head to lose it to some psychotic tyrant.

That was why I was going to kill myself if I was ever captured. The small syringe that I had ready in one of my many pockets was going to see to that. But I was too careful to be caught.

I traveled at night, careful to only use the bare minimum of my chakra and even then I had to conceal that. But I was running low on supplies and I only had half a days worth of food in my pack and if I didn't find this cure fast - I was going to die out here. And I wasn't so careful today - I had started out on my journey once again right before twilight instead of waiting for nightfall.

Even though I couldn't afford to be caught - I also couldn't afford to waste time. It wasn't something I had the luxury of having nowadays.

Yet time wasted away as I persevered onwards through what felt like hot boiling soup. I pushed on and on until the muscles in the back of my legs started to burn and strain. I didn't have much left in me. I reached the exit of the once lively Suna which was nothing more than a broken down gate. All of the old inhabitants of this formerly hidden village had been received very warmly by Konoha when they had fled. Gaara, the Kazekage, was serving in the resistance there.

I bid farewell to the once grand village with a nod of my head and pressed onwards out into another desert. At least the village had offered some sort of shade with its somewhat tall abandoned buildings. But I was naked out here in the northeastern desert.

There was no open shade. Just the twilight intertwined sky, the ever fading sun, and myself. I had to lie to myself in order for my legs to keep moving. I had to lie and tell myself that there was something out there…waiting for me. The cure - and I didn't know what form it would take - was nestled somewhere in coral colored sand.

Because if I stopped now, I would never move again. For another hour I dragged my sandal covered feet into the hot wilderness. And for another hour, I slowly died.

I had to stop. It had to be now. I was too tired, too sleepy, too much of anything and everything. My throat felt like it had completely closed up. Swallowing was painful. Because I was a medic, I knew I was seriously dehydrated. And I had used all of my supplies…

Just then, the wind picked up. It alarmed me because it could have been enemy produced. I ran blindly, my legs suddenly filled with renewed strength. I thanked God for adrenaline and continued running. Sandstorms were the worse.

I had no idea where I was going though. I could have been running back towards Suna and wouldn't have known it. I needed to find shelter and fast. I watched as a little ground squirrel burrowed its way into some of the cracked earth and I stared at it enviously.

"Duh Haruno," I muttered to myself. I had been doing a lot of that these past days. It was sad that the sound of my own voice somehow provided me with a sense of security.

But I mimicked the squirrel and crashed my foot into the earth. A giant hole cracked its way around me and I slid into it effortlessly. I counted my lucky stars, I didn't think I had much of those left, for my enhanced strength.

I then slanted the rock off at an angle with my hands and knees so that the direct sunlight would not burn me in the morning and the night air wouldn't be so harsh.

Once I was satisfied with my handiwork and I was adequately covered, I collapsed into my hole.

I tore open the last of my water from my pack and gulped it down. I felt somewhat refreshed after that, my mind already closing down in preparations for sleep.

Yet something tickled my nose.

I swatted at my face and then picked off a small strand of pink hair that had come from my own head. And then I blinked. Since when had my hair been hard and round?

My heartbeat quickened and I almost exulted with joy. Pink sand! I elbowed my way to the top of my makeshift burrow and poked my head out.

All around me was shiny, pink, pink, _pink_ - sand. I breathed a sigh of relief and joy and sunk back into my hole. I wouldn't be able to find the cure tonight, with the pitch blackness of the sky and whatnot. And I most certainly couldn't use a fire jutsu when the Infected could be close by.

But I had found it somehow, probably when the storm had picked up and I had ran in any direction that wouldn't kill me.

So I went to sleep happy that night. I was closer to success than I had thought.

I could taste it.

***

I awoke suddenly - the taste of my success gone only to be replaced by blood.

I was dying. Someone was actually choking the life out of me and I was helpless to do anything. For the moment. Wasting only seconds, I narrowed my eyes and swung outwards.

Whoever had grabbed me was knocked backwards and thrown into thousands upon thousands of pink grains of sand. My chest heaved as I held my neck with both hands. I glanced around anxiously, my vision never fully leaving the enemy.

Whoever it was that wanted me dead - or my body anyways - had yanked me out of my hole and into the night air. So I had only been asleep for a couple of hours. I fingered the syringe in my pocket just in case.

They weren't taking my body. Not alive anyways.

The figure upheaved itself and I could tell they were staring at me. I realized then that in my haste, the scarf that had been covering my entire head, which only exposed my eyes and nose, had slipped away. Damn it.

Now they knew exactly what I looked like. Oh well, I was going to kill them anyways before they took a step towards me.

"Infected," I hissed in disgust. I circled backwards, pushing chakra into my palms. I was going to break their neck in half.

The figure continued to stare at me and then I could see that even though they were dressed in loose robes, like myself, it was obviously male. And then they lowered their hood and I gasped. "…Kakashi - sensei?"

My question lingered and I could still hear it in the air. No, he wasn't my sensei. Kakashi had disappeared over a year ago and this was only the shell of a man. Madara had gotten to him.

I could tell he - no _it_, I refused to think of it as my beloved sensei- was smiling even though it was wearing a mask over it's lips. This made me angry for some reason and I charged just as it was about to speak.

I was quick but it was quicker. It anticipated my movements and it was then that I could see it had Kakashi's old Sharingan in effect. My body was instantly numbed - the effect of the hypnosis it had placed me under - but it was surprised to see that I could still struggle.

"Let me go!" I yelled. But it held my hands above my head and I stared at it with pure hatred. "No," it replied in Kakashi's old lazy drawl. That brought tears to my eyes and I watched in anger as they betrayed me and slipped down my face.

It released me then, and I could see that it had concern on its face for me. But I knew it was all an act. It was of the Infected now and its main priority was to see my body taken from me. Never.

I kicked it in the groin and human or not - it still felt the pain like a man should. It wheezed and I tried to crawl away but it grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. This time he straddled me hard, no gentleness whatsoever.

I bared my teeth at it. "Sakura, its me, Kakashi," it insisted angrily this time. I shook my head violently.

"It is!" It yelled in my face.

But I wouldn't accept it. Of course it would know my name because it would have Kakashi's memories. Every Infected I encountered always was sneaky and intelligent. It wasn't like classic zombie movies, they could blend in like the rest of us.

Except they had tell-tale signs. No perfect plan was without its flaws. Only in firelight would their eyes show the black tomoes of a Sharingan no matter what their eye color was - even if it was black. It would glow unnaturally and then fade away once the light from the fire was removed.

And then there was the mark. On the indent of their wrist would be an upside down emblem of the Uchiha clan. The red and white paper fan.

Of course these were the bearings of Uchiha Madara. And once you bore the mark - you were cursed or what most people liked to call : Infected.

I thrashed in it's hold but it didn't seem keen on hurting me. What I found strange was that it hadn't tried to turn me yet. It seemed like it was breathing heavily because of the hard time I was giving it so I took that moment to break free. I grabbed the syringe in my pocket and tried to slam it into my wrist but it knocked the needle out of my hands.

"I'm afraid you can't kill yourself just now, Sakura," it sighed wearily. I ignored it and tried to struggle to reach my syringe yet its knees kept me painfully locked in place.

"I'm human," it said finally.

"Then show me!" I roared back. "Show me your wrist."

It averted its eyes and sighed again wearily. "I'll show you my eyes."

"No!" I insisted. "The wrist." Eyes could lie. But there was no mistaking the mark.

Sighing, it shoved up its sleeve and jutted its wrist out at me. "I had this tatooed on," it tried to explain to me. I wasn't buying it. Who in their right mind would voluntarily do such a thing?

Still careful to hold me down with one hand - it used the other to conjure up a small fire on its finger with some jutsu. The fired burned blood red unlike natural orange-yellow flames. It held it to its eyes and I could see no spinning pinwheels, just a pair of mismatched eyes - one was a regular black and the other held a real Sharingan.

I gulped, nervously. Untrustingly. "I don't believe you," I whispered.

"Then believe me," a voice commanded from above me and behind _it._

I stared past it and at the one face I never thought I'd see again.

Sasuke.

* * *

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the huge support! I find it increasingly easy to write for this story since its in first person which is awesome to me. And yes I will upping the rating to M when it hits that marker. AND I appreciate some of the wonderful pm's about this story but I have half of this written out already and I'm not changing the plot to cater to someones specific needs namely the main couple in this story : Sasu/Saku with incorporated elements.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

These Infected really were pulling out all the stops.

"I don't believe Infected," I grunted angrily. I felt like I was repeating myself. It pushed down on me again just in case so I couldn't flee.

The Infected that had taken over Uchiha Sasuke's old body rolled it's eyes. So Infected had attitudes also. I snorted inwardly to myself. The irony.

"Give her to me, Kakashi," The other _it_ commanded. The monster that was holding me down rolled over and jerked my body up. It passed me over to it's accomplice who gripped me not so gently. I was forced to obey, which I was guessing was the effect of having two Sharingan users watching me.

Little did they know…I was stronger. I'd always had an affinity for genjutsu. Dispelling it had always been easy and manipulating it to my advantage had always been easier.

I took off in the opposite direction - my weary body once again pumped with the fuel of fear. "Go back, Kakashi, I'll get her," The second it commanded, using Sasuke's husky voice.

_The hell you will_, I thought angrily. I'd also forgotten that the Infected tended to assume their hosts' traits. And it was clear to see that this particular Infected had inherited Sasuke's arrogance.

I could hear no pursuit behind me yet I didn't slow. I let out a triumphant laugh which was probably just my nerves dealing with the stress and was throttled into the sand in the next instant.

"You're faster than I last remember you being," the imposter in Sasuke's body commented. "And just as aggravating."

"Well I'm sorry I'm making this so difficult for you," I bit out, sarcasm dripping with every syllable. I kicked it, making sure I hit it in the shoulder. I watched in satisfaction as it popped out of place and dislocated from it's socket.

It made a grimace though I could barely see it in the darkness of the sky. Just as quickly as I had popped it out of place - it popped it back in. "I heard you were stronger…" It trailed off, staring directly into my face as it straddled me into the cold sand.

Something about it's stare made me feel uncomfortable. I felt like a diamond being appraised for its value and rarity - that was how closely it's spinning red eyes watched me.

I used another chakra enhanced kick and this time it flew several feet back and off of me. I was back on my feet again and didn't make it very far before I tumbled face first into the ground. This time there was no shred of any type of gentleness in it's effort and we wrestled violently.

"I'm human," it finally roared.

"No!" I screamed back.

The ground shook, little pieces of sand raising in the air and dropping in the next instant. What was happening? The sand trembled again and we both stared at each other. It pulled me up from the ground and for some reason I let it.

In the distance, we could feel the swell of chakra approaching and that could only mean…Infected. I glanced at the one standing beside me and briefly reconsidered my actions. "Sasuke?" I finally asked.

"Yes," he breathed.

But we had probably made such a commotion that the real Infected roaming near by had heard us and had come looking. I felt like such an idiot. But I still wasn't sure about the man next to me. "Those are infected coming isn't it?"

He nodded, his jaw tense. And before I knew it he had thrown me over his shoulder and I couldn't protest, he was running _that _fast. I watched as the earth beneath me blurred and my stomach started to hurt from the serious vertigo I was getting.

I could see that we made it to a denser region of sand and that the swell of chakra and voices was getting farther away. The dark-haired Uchiha still held me over his shoulder when I saw him use two fingers from his free hand and point them at the ground.

Static, very much like white lightening, though I could see the faintest of blue, cackled around his pointed fingers. He jutted his fingers back and then thrust them forward into the pink colored sand. White hot heat enveloped us - it was the strangest feeling.

I knew that the energy he had just created should have burned me but it did nothing of the sort. I could just _feel _the heat, though there was no pain.

His scorching electricity raced through his fingers and struck the sand at a speed that my eyes could not follow. There was a bright flash and suddenly where his chakra had struck - was a rock of some sort.

I briefly remembered something from my days in Academy. _"Through the occurrence of lightening striking sand, natural glass can be made. This children, is called fulgurite." _That was what Iruka, my sensei then, had once told me.

My eyes focused in on the strange rock which I now knew was fulgurite or natural glass, as Sasuke bent to pick it up.

He grasped it in his free hand, blue static still spiking in his palm. Panic was churning in my gut when I heard approaching Infected. This did not seem to bother Sasuke like it did me for he took his sweet time shoving the piece of fulgurite into a shallow piece of ground.

"What are you doi -" I managed to ask but was cut off when the ground beneath my feet dropped and Sasuke and I were sucked straight into it.

I had no time to scream, my body still being shouldered by the dark-haired Uchiha. Sasuke set me on my own two feet but I guess I was shaking enough that he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me forward into the darkness.

I still didn't know why I trusted him but something was just telling me to. "Where are we?" I whispered, my voice a little stronger.

"My cave," he whispered back, his voice flat. "Only one other person is able to enter through that way - Kakashi. It takes a lightening user to do what I just did and that portal only opens up when there is fulgurite present. No Infected has enough intelligence to think of that."

I had to admit that his creativity was perfectly ingenious. Who would think of using a natural phenomenon to hide their home? Lightening striking sand is a very rare occurrence so most people would not even think twice about it.

"And who exactly lives here?…." He couldn't just be staying with Kakashi, there had to be more people.

I felt him side glance at me in the darkness. "The Resistance."

***

Finally, we stepped into dim light and I could see my way. With my sight returned, I could see that we were in fact in a cave of some sort. The cavern walls were sandy colored and perfectly smooth. I could see small lanterns hanging every few meters from one another as we passed by.

They glowed white, almost a pale blue.

"My chakra," Sasuke explained next to me, "Is used to light these lanterns. Infected can smell chakra from miles away but they can't smell mine. Sharingan sees to that."

After another few feet of walking we came to a brighter lit path and I could hear voices.

I blinked and then felt a strong pair of arms envelope me. "Sakura!" An airy voice exclaimed. I swiveled my head to see who was hugging me and came face to face with Tenten.

The pretty brunette smiled happily at me. It was no secret that Tenten had disappeared just around the time that Kakashi had. We had all thought she was dead….or changed.

"Tenten how…why are you still alive?" I asked and behind her I could make out several more people. Kiba. Shino. Anko. Kakashi. Genma. Hinata. They had all disappeared months ago.

"We were sent here, Sakura," Tenten explained calmly. "Remember that radio contact the Hokage had received before? Well it came from here. From Sasuke and Kakashi. Apparently Sasuke found Kakashi when the Infection first spread and they've been looking for the cure."

I beamed, excited at the mention of the cure. "Well it's here!" I exclaimed. "Tsunade-shishou sent me out here for the cure, she said it was here!"

Everyone sucked in a huge breath and I was suddenly in another strong grip, this time it hurt. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed into my face.

"The cure…" I tried to say but his furious red eyes silenced me.

"Is not here," he hissed again. "We don't have time to play games. Tsunade told me that you would be bringing it here. That was why Kakashi was to await for your arrival."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, his voice calm. I glanced over Sasuke's shoulder to see that Kakashi was staring at his favorite ex-pupil with a strange seriousness in his one revealed eye. "Let her go. Now."

I was released but Sasuke's hard glares continued.

"Don't you see that the Godaime has a plan? She intentionally told you both opposite things so she must have her reasons," Kakashi said calmly, his voice still oddly hard.

Sasuke scoffed and then back stepped a couple of spaces.

"Have some faith, Uchiha," Anko replied from her position next to Genma. Now that I had lantern light to guide my sensitive eyes - I could see that everyone in the room looked haggard and worn out in some way. And everyone had the same tattoo, the reversed Uchiha fan, etched into their forearms.

Instinctively I cringed away. Somehow, I still couldn't trust them. Hinata exchanged a knowing look with Tenten. I remained backed against the cavern wall, my stance untrusting.

I heard Sasuke say something snappish in reply to Anko yet I could not hear him. I was too busy panicking. Had I walked into a cave, a nest rather, full of Infected? Granted when a person was turned, they fell victim to Madara which ultimately left them with the full inability to think for themselves…. But these Infected were smart.

"Relax," I felt Kakashi breath into my ear. I jumped, though only a fraction.

Damn, he was fast.

I blinked and he was standing utterly still next to Sasuke, on the other side of the room as if he had never moved. He crinkled his visible eye at me and I glanced away unable to keep his cheerful stare. I felt ashamed for the way I had treated him earlier.

He was right - I did need to relax. Obviously, Tsunade had something planned otherwise she wouldn't have sent me out on some suicide-wild-goose chase. At least that was what I kept saying to myself.

Sasuke turned, half of his face concealed in the shadows being thrown from the surrounding darkness, and looked at me very seriously. "Follow me," he demanded, jaw tense.

I glanced around at all of the old faces that now seemed so new and sighed. I had no choice. Even if I was to refuse - it would be useless. They could all easily overpower me.

I mustered as much dignity up as I possibly could ( which was obviously not much), jutted my chin up and out by a fraction in one last act of defiance, and marched behind the Uchiha as he led me down another well lit corridor.

****

"_The reason I sent Sakura to you - Uchiha Sasuke - is to ensure the human race's survival."_

I listened as Tsunade spoke out from some sort of radio that seemed to run by the use of chakra. Sasuke's chakra of course. I lingered behind Sasuke, somewhat shy and unsure of myself. Was she going to ask about me? Had I failed my mission or had I completed it? I would soon find out, I hoped.

Sasuke had led me to what I think was his workplace, judging by the many strewn scrolls and what not. In the very center of the room was a table molded from cavern stone with the radio placed on the dead middle of it. He was crouched over it, drinking in her every word in contemplative silence.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" He asked finally, his red eyes shifting to glance at me. I could see something in his gaze besides his Mangekyo Sharingan. Heat and well….more fire.

I heard Tsunade pause and then answer him. Her next words left me breathless.

"_There is no cure. At least not yet. You see the root of Madara's power is Sharingan. Sakura, for some reason yet to be known, shows an affinity for defying the powers of genjutsu. This also applies to Sharingan. And because you, Sasuke, are an Uchiha with an awakened Sharingan - that makes you invulnerable to Madara. You could possibly decide to infect people as well…"_

I flinched at her last words as that realization dawned on me. Of course. Anyone who was turned could turn someone. But since he had Sharingan - he could turn people by the millions and subject them to his mind control.

I gulped when he glanced at me again. He rolled his eyes.

"You know I won't," he said evenly into the radio.

"_Of course. As I was saying, I believe that if I combine your chakra with Sakura's that may be the cure I need. You see, the sample of your chakra that you sent me, when injected in an Infected - killed their minds. They were left brain dead though their bodies were still alive and well. That is why I believe we need Sakura's chakra, who shows resistance to it, to complete the cure."_

Sasuke nodded to himself. "And why did you send her to me? Couldn't you have done all of your testing in Konoha? You risked her life greatly by sending her across Suna."

"_Your concern for my apprentice is touching."_

"I'm not concerned for her personally," he said evenly. I watched him with narrowed eyes. "It's just if she's as important as you say she is - then it would be….unwise to risk her like that again."

"_Call it what you want, boy. Just make sure that she's safe at all times and I don't want your shared pasts to prevent you from doing what needs to be done. Also, Sakura is to stay with you and no one else. If your headquarters is raided - you two flee immediately. You are the cure."_

With that being said - the line went dead.

Sasuke flicked off the radio and turned to look at me. "You caught all that?"

"Every word," I answered, my tone a little biting. I had not forgotten his unconcern for my well being earlier. But my anger was undeserving though. He didn't owe me anything….not even his concern.

"Then I guess you know that your rooming with me," he said coolly. I made a face and he made one in return. "Follow me."

I was starting to feel like a puppy trailing after its master - though I definitely didn't have the adoring, love-sick, puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

Author's Note: As you can see….this is really AU. It's like setting up a whole new world with the same characters. I'm setting the pace for some really deep shit so just try to keep up. Lol. Sorry guys for my long absence….but I'm in college again this year and its really time consuming.

Not to mention I want this story to be as complex and deep as possible. The whole 'Infected' thing will be explained in further detail next chapter along with the process, the abilities an Infected has, and the different stages. And of course some Sasu/ Saku shizz. Haha, I'm back from my hiatus kiddies. Thanks for sticking with me, much love!

_P.S: I have not forgotten about Waking to You or Conceiving With You. I will update WtY extremely soon, maybe tomorrow. And that's the end for that one and then I will alternate between updating for this one and Conceiving With You. Also, I will reply to all of the review and pm's but its taking me awhile…I'm such a slow worker lol._

Surmise


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Chapter Three_

* * *

I followed him through the winding curves of his cave, each turn lit by the faint glow of his chakra. I tried to count my steps in the beginning, trying in vain to commit it to memory, though in the end I gave up. I heard Sasuke make a sound in front of me – that resembled laughter – and I stared furiously at the back of his head.

He made another sharp turn and this time I anticipated him to keep going yet I bumped into the hard contours of his back. I felt his shoulders sharpen in response and his hands shot out to steady me. I brushed him off and mumbled my thanks. He glanced away. He pulled me inside a room, the archway perfectly sculpted and smooth.

I felt someone close the door behind me.

"Sit," he commanded. I obeyed, my eyes taking in all of the friendly faces from earlier. Tenten. Kiba. Shino. Anko. Kakashi. Genma. Hinata. They all flanked the sides of the Uchiha with the exception of Kakashi and Tenten.

Kakashi was lounging against a wooden table, a small orange rectangular book almost completely stuck to his nose. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The end of the world was taking place and he could _still_ read cheap porn. It was not Kakashi's disgusting perverted ways that had caught my attention. No.

My keen eyes zeroed in on Tenten who was bent over a stove of some kind, her long brown hair flowing down her back, her usual twin buns gone. There was a fresh sheen of sweat on her brow which was constricted together in concentration. I watched as she pulled forth from the fire some kind of brand.

I thought nothing of it until I saw Hinata's milky eyes flicker to my form nervously and then back to the fire. I glanced at the brand again and noticed how the emblem carved on the front took on the form of an upturned Uchiha fan.

I panicked. I hopped up, my arms flailing clumsily at my sides as I tried to get away. I blinked and five pairs of arms were holding me down. Kakashi remained unmoved from his position by the table, though his black eyes surveyed me from the top of his book. Sasuke frowned at me and Tenten tucked a piece of chocolate hair behind her ear.

"I don't want your stupid tattoo," I seethed from my forced seat. "It's the mark of Infected!"

Sasuke stared at me, his black eyes challenging my own. "It's the mark of protection too. You'll need to go outside every once in awhile and the less human we appear – the better. At first glance, it looks just like the one Madara originally created."

"And what if they get a longer look?" I hissed.

"Hopefully you won't be around long enough to draw attention to yourself," Genma piped up, his senbon resting lazily in the corner of his full lips. I ignored him and watched Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

It was too late I realized as I saw Tenten loom over me. The heat from the brand radiated ever closer and I could feel beads of sweat beginning to dew at the nape of my neck. Her lips formed an apologetic pout as if she regretted very much what she was about to do.

I blinked for a moment but my eye lids had barely shut when they popped open in the next instant. A blistering pain shot through the skin on my right forearm. Tenten removed the brand, and the hands holding me down drew back.

I sucked in air slowly, not really bothered by the pain. I'd suffered worse in my twenty-two years of living. "Ol' Sakura took it like a woman," Kiba joked his eyes lingering on my panting form.

Genma chuckled. "If memory serves – you were blubbering like a baby when you first got it kid."

Kiba frowned and everyone laughed at his affronted face. Anko and Genma slapped hands. "Nice," she commented coyly as everyone laughed even harder when Kiba slouched into the wall.

Sasuke was still staring at the furiously red mark on my forearm. He leaned down and gripped my arm in his rough hands. "It takes about a day to heal-"

He removed his hand to inspect for irritation and my skin was just as smooth as it was before the brand, except the upturned Uchiha fan was impressed in.

His black eyes found mine, their dark depths searching imploringly. "I'm a medic," I explained slowly and harshly.

"Yes, Sasuke, its true. Sakura's one of the best if not _the_ best I've had the honor of being healed by," Kakashi commented, his book still pressed closely to his face.

"We could have used you, seriously," Kiba joked. "Those sons of a bitches hurt like hell for almost two days."

Tenten smiled at me and whispered her apologies. "Sakura some of your healing mojo would have been a great help to us, especially when Sasuke broke his arm awhile back on a raid."

Kiba and Genma snickered together. "Yeah we all know what kind of healing Uchiha needs." The two guffawed and Anko howled in laughter.

Sasuke helped me up and I shrugged him off. "Kakashi I need to talk to you later," he said.

The silver haired copy-nin just nodded. Sasuke shoved me none too gently out of the room. I scarcely had time to ask where we were headed now when a sharp pain, almost like being struck with a pencil, erupted in my neck.

I fell face first into the ground.

***

I awoke - my head spinning. My fingers found the tender skin right at the pressure point in my neck and I winced.

That bastard had knocked me unconscious.

After a few minutes of waiting for the black dots lining my vision to fade away, I noticed that I was sprawled in a fairly normal sized circular bed which was situated in a circular room.

The walls were smooth rock which I could tell had been carved with great care. The floor was smooth as well, at least it appeared to be, and made of the same cavernous rock.

There were no windows but that was due to the fact that I was in some sort of underground cave. The room was bare except for the bed, a huge chest that was pushed to the side, and a large array of weapons lined the far wall.

There was also an archway that was just to the side of the bed. I could see some candle light flickering through the archway and I crept from the bed to observe. I tiptoed into the archway and was met with not only the heat of the candlelight, but with a cloud of moist steam. I coughed and tried to dissipate the steam with my hands so I could see. Once the cloud cleared, I could see that a hot spring of some kind was just a few feet ahead of me. The waters were a murky dark color and that combined with the intimate flicker of the candlight had me stepping back.

I didn't like this atmosphere much…it felt as if I had been intruding on something personal. I backed away and pivoted on my heel, intent on going back to my previous room, when I stepped backwards right into a hard chest.

I knew it was male because I was a medic which meant I knew human anatomy pretty well. "Sorry," I started to say but the words soon died on my tongue. Instead, I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke who was staring down at me with an expression akin to exasperation. "Erm…"My eyes followed the trail of his gleaming chest that was shirtless…..and down to the towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Took you long enough," he commented as if I hadn't just bumped into his half naked chest.

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. I noticed they were black now, it was one of the few times I'd seen them their natural color since I was sixteen. My heart gave an untimed beat. "To wake up."

"Oh," I replied. "What're doing?" He gestured towards the hot spring with a jut of his sculpted chin and I blinked. "Sorry, I'll just go back to my room."

He frowned. "That's _my_ room."

I switched the weight to my other foot. "Yes, well I woke up in that room after you knocked me out."

I saw his lips flicker into the ghost of a smirk. "I was tired of having to lead you around. It was easier to carry you."

"_It was easier!?" _The nerve of this man.

"You would have never gone willingly."

I ignored him, too tired to argue, and stalked back into the previous room. I felt him follow silently. I sat on the edge of the bed and stared expectantly at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So what's the deal with you?" I asked. Now that I knew he wasn't an Infected, I needed answers.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked. Rudely.

I felt my brow wrinkle in frustration. He was supposed to be a genius last time I checked, though that had been some years ago. He could have dumbed down to have the intellect of Akamaru for all I knew now. "I mean," I answered after an exaggerated huff. "Is what are you playing at? Why are you fighting against Madara he's the only family you have left -"

I immediately cut off when Sasuke looked at me with an expression that threw chills down my spine. For a second I could have sworn my blood had frozen straight into ice. "He is not _my_ family!"

I thought about his words for a second and my memory stirred as I realized the meaning behind his anger. "I heard about what happened, I'm sorry about Itachi."

Rumors had circulated years ago that the youngest Uchiha had completed his quest. His goal. His revenge.

He looked me in the eye. "…I am too."

While he was lost in his silent reverie, I was allowed to study Uchiha Sasuke for the first time in a long time.

The first thing I noticed was that he was indisputably beautiful. Hauntingly so. I had always found him to be extremely good-looking(even to the point of obsession when I was twelve) but this was completely different. He was other worldly now.

The second thing I noticed was that everything about him had been changed to adapt to harsh living conditions. He was very muscular, more so than the average shinobi. His raven hair was no longer in spiky chaos around his head. Instead, it was cut very low and short so that even the longest strands were no longer than an inch. It suited him, making his perfect bone structure pop.

Lastly, I could see no traces of the Sasuke I had fallen in love with. The person in front of me was like a separate entity. Completely foreign. I could tell from his eyes – which used to house so much fire – that he was dead inside.

"You look different," he commented and I snapped to attention. It seemed I wasn't the only one taking in the sights. I scoffed gently and upturned my chin. He sure knew how to manipulate his words judging from the tone in his voice that could have been a compliment, insult, or just a mere statement of honest observation.

I knew I looked different. My body too had adapted to fit my needs. My legs and thighs were more sculpted and toned as well as my arms, though not overly so. My skin, once a very clear shade of porcelain as fine as china, had been darkened from my painful days in the desert sun to a shade right above gold. My hair was unkempt from not being brushed in only God knows how many days and it hung in tangles down to my waist.

"As for your question earlier, I have no choice but to fight Madara. I owe it to my brother."

I bit my lip, nervousness pooling in my gut. "This cure… do you really think we can save the world?"

He looked at me and I watched, transfixed, as his ebony eyes flickered to red ominously.

"I'm no savior."

Sasuke was right, I considered after a moment, he was an avenger.

***

Sasuke had shaken me awake in what seemed like minutes. He had slept on the floor, I realized. On the hard, cold, and unforgiving ground. I _almost_ felt bad for him. He led me down the winding caves and once again I tried in vain to memorize my steps.

He led me to the kitchens area where I could see remnants of an earlier meal. It would seem that we had missed breakfast. An almost stale muffin was tossed at me along with a goopy sort of drink. When I stared a bit too long at my supposed 'breakfast' the Uchiha simply rolled his eyes. "Food is food besides that drink has protein that could have been used to feed someone else. So eat. Now."

I did and we were once again on the move.

This time we entered a moister atmosphere and I could tell that we were nearing more hot springs.

He threw a bundle at me. "You have five minutes so make it count," he commanded and slid outside to wait for me. I glared at the cavern wall, pretty sure that he could somehow feel it, and unwrapped the items in my hands. There was a bar of soap, a rag, a towel, and what appeared to be a soft cotton dress along with underwear.

I wondered how he had come upon womens items when I realized I had wasted two minutes out of my five.

***

It felt good to be clean for once. But my happiness was short lived as Sasuke rudely pushed me onwards down the caves. He'd said that we were late for some sort of meeting and that I was the cause for all of this. Bastard.

We reached a well lit hallway and a lazy half-perched figure awaited us. "Kakashi," Sasuke nodded in assent as we followed him inside the room next to him. "Hello Sasuke," he replied cheerfully. He turned his one visible eye to me. "And Sakura. You clean up nice."

"Why thank you Kakashi," I replied as I followed Sasuke. "Asshole," I added in a whisper as an afterthought. Kakashi merely laughed and started to read his orange book. Kiba, who had probably heard us, sauntered by. "I'd forgotten how much fun you could be Sakura."

I smiled and he returned it, his teeth sharp as fangs. Sasuke grabbed my arm and I was forced to look at him. "So I trust you know everything about the virus Madara has spread."

I swallowed. "Of course. You have Infected, Fallen, Transcended, and Chosen. The four stages of the virus." He nodded in approval. "Everyone sit, we have things to talk about. Such as why there are so many Infected crawling around here."

I was seated next to Sasuke who I could tell was taking Tsunade's warning a little too literally. Anko was eyeing me with sudden interest. I didn't like it. "So tell us, Haruno, what do you know about Infected."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

_We were running through trees. There seemed to be an endless supply of them. Our breath was ragged and coming out in an uneven fashion. Even still, we kept running. I stumbled on something and instantly strong arms were hoisting me back up._

"_We can't stop now, Sakura-chan," Naruto kept repeating. I think he was just saying it for himself._

_Behind us, two Infected were gaining. They were stronger than us. Every ability we had – they could execute it better. Even their five senses were ten times stronger. They could smell our chakra._

_We were most likely going to die here, in this godforsaken forest. God, why? I didn't want to die here. I at least wanted to die in my home. In Konoha. Not on some failed mission in the middle of what used to be the Sound village. The male Infected was close now. I was running faster unaware that my feet were bleeding. The ground seemed to rise higher than normal and I tripped._

_I heard Naruto swear._

_I watched in horror as he kicked me. Hard and in my side. I rolled away into a bush from the force of his blow. Blood was pooling in my mouth and I spit it out silently so I could breathe. It dripped down my chin and onto the damp earth._

_The two Infect, one female and the other male, grabbed Naruto and forced him into submission. I thought they might turn him but instead they hauled him away into the darkness. We had been trying to flee but they had found us. Madara was going to use Naruto for something special and I was just another human. Naruto knew they would have killed me on sight or probably have turned me._

_I lay sprawled on the wet earth, my tears mixing with my blood._

"So they took Naruto," Anko shook her head in sadness.

Everyone hung their heads. I glanced to my left to see that Hinata was crying silently and that Tenten was rubbing her back in comfort. Sasuke had looked away. Kakashi was staring at me though I dared not look at him. "Yes," I answered after a moment. "That was a year ago. I haven't seen him since."

"Why didn't he use Kyuubi's chakra?" Someone asked – maybe Kiba.

I shook my head. "I asked myself that same question for a long time. Why didn't he use his power? Most likely because that much chakra would have attracted tons of Infected and they would have killed me."

Shino spoke for the first time. "He always was clouded by his love for you."

My throat had begun to close in an uncomfortable way and my stomach dropped in on itself. I realized I was about to lose my composure. Sensing this, I narrowed my eyes. "To make a long story short, I have suffered from this first hand. I didn't know much about Infected then seeing as how that was only months after the initial Infection. Since then I've been sent out on the front lines to kill them."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Let's start with Infected. They are completely brainwashed as you know and fully transformed. They have increased endurance and their senses equal that of five humans. All genjutsu is useless against them except for those created by a real Sharingan. And their eyes are similar to Sharingan when exposed to firelight."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I listened and clentched my fists as Sasuke spoke. "Next are Fallen. They are Infected that have not resurfaced from the transformation. In essence they are in a frozen dream-like state."

Tenten cut in. "Not to mention they are unreasonably gorgeous."

Sasuke ignored her. I thought about this for a moment. I had seen Fallen, those Infected that were not strong enough to overcome the virus, and I had to agree that they were very _stunning_. I wondered why.

"If a Fallen awakens, they are recognized as Transcended. They are far more powerful than the average Infected, and they are able to become Chosen. And the Chosen are the most dangerous."

I agreed silently.

"Chosen," he continued, his black eyes sweeping over the room. "…are able to be used as hosts. Their bodies have gone through the transformation and they were under it for long enough as Fallen that they are extremely powerful. Madara uses these select few to house whoever he wants. He can even summon the dead and use the Chosen as their hosts."

Those were the four stages of Madara's virus. It was amazing really. He was able to create a whole new species of humans now. We were the sub-race, the minority. If we did not develop this cure soon, then what was left of the human race would be wiped out.

Everyone turned to look at me when Sasuke spoke his next words. "We are going to start the first phases of testing for the cure."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Okay so I try not to take too long to update this fic but I seriously want this story to be extremely thought out. The plot I've created is extremely complicated, thus I have to take my time in writing to ensure satisfaction, completeness, and contistency. Thanks so much for the support. And a lot of people have compared this to 'The Host' a novel by Stephenie Meyer ( one of my favorite books) but I assure you I do see the resemblance but it won't be anything like that.

For your convenience I have the four stages of the Infect posted below. Feel free to ask questions in your reviews. Thanks so much guys! Also I would like to point out that ff dot net likes to cut out parts of the story so if there seems to be some weird gap in the text that looks like a word should have probably been there, it wasn't my fault. I swear.

_Infected- brainwashed, fully transformed. Can smell chakra,enhanced senses, can see all genjutsu except for those created by sharingan. Their sharingan eyes are an extension from madara._

_Fallen – are Infected that never resurface from the transformation. They are inhumanely beautiful._

_Transcended – Infected/Fallen that has awakened_

_Chosen – Infected/Transcended/Chosen whose body is able to be made a host for another soul. They must be extremely strong._

Surmise


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

* * *

I didn't exactly like the tone of his voice. The 'testing' sounded more like an uncomfortable physical. "And what exactly does that entail?" Nine pairs of eyes were glued to my skull; I paled considerably under my tan.

"We've already tested Sharingan's effect on you," Sasuke began, and I felt my stomach drop. When had they done this? His eyes seemed to read my expression. "…I used Sharingan to make your mind think you were sleepy when you first awoke. You don't remember this because _I_ don't want you to."

I glared for all I was worth. "You can't just use me as some sort of lab rat when you feel it's necessary!"

Sasuke looked at me evenly, not affected by my rage at all. "I'll do whatever I think is necessary. And in case you didn't notice – you're living under my roof. My rules."

My chin upturned a fraction and I made sure that I cleared my throat as loud as I possibly could. Kiba sniggered into Anko's shoulder. "I don't have to listen to you."

He simply folded his hands in front of him, with his elbows pointed at an angle as they dug into the table, and rested his chin on his folded palms. For a second I was reminded – as if by a blinding flash – of the adolescent Sasuke from many, many, _many_ years ago. "Yes, you do. Because you're under the direct command of the Hokage – who is your "mentor" – and she put you under my rule. If you defy me, you defy her. Simple," The Uchiha finished calmly.

I found myself at a loss for words and not because Sasuke had a point – which he did – but the utter authority in his rich baritone had my tail tucked between my legs. "So what did you find out about Sharingan's effect on me then?" I asked.

Kiba snickered again with Anko. I rolled my eyes. They must have been getting a real kick out of the whole Sasuke-shutting- me- down – in- less- than-forty-words speech.

Sasuke surveyed me. Blankly. "You should have been asleep for several days at least."

I noticed that he didn't like admitting that to me. "…And I woke up in less than two hours?" I asked, a strange feeling coursing through me now.

"Yeah," he answered. I could see that there was an underlying confusion in his eyes. "So you are what they say you are."

Kakashi surprised us all. "And what exactly is that, Sasuke?" He had removed his tiny orange book from his view which had been all but smashed against his face merely seconds ago. "…What is she?"

Sasuke sighed, his head still resting atop his folded palms. I could tell that his next words troubled him despite his cool facade. "_Powerful._"

***

I was scared, I realized.

For Uchiha Sasuke – the seeker of all things dominant and rare – to call me powerful…well it scared the hell out of me.

My eyes had no choice but to stare straight ahead at the craggy fissures in the ceiling of the caves as I lied down on some cool metal surface. Admittedly, I felt awkward lying down for everyone's viewing.

We were in the makeshift hospital area of the caves which was in fact nothing more than a spacious room lined with a small shelf of books on one side, and five metal cots on the other side. I could see another shelf that was presumably the medicine cabinet.

Any second now, Hinata was going to stick a needle inside my arm and take a blood sample. "Hinata?" I called, a bit unsure. I didn't hear anyone beside me.

"Yes?" Her airy voice answered. She was suddenly beside me, her white-lavender hued eyes seeing past my face and into my bloodstream.

"What's taking so long?"

She smiled. "Sasuke had to go check on…" The raven haired woman paused, as if unsure if she should say more. "…some business of his," The sudden shyness in her voice made it clear to me that she was hiding something.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the matter.

I heard footsteps approaching and I knew who it was immediately.

"Hyuuga's going to take your blood so try to not squirm everywhere, alright?" Sasuke said from somewhere beside me.

I was a freaking medic and he had the nerve to speak down on me like I was some sort of gennin? "I'll have you know that I am overly qualified to handle-" I silenced when I felt the pinch of the needle in my arm and the slow sting when she pulled it out gently but with graceful fingers.

Hinata smiled, and stored the sample in a small flask. I guess Sasuke had motioned for her to leave, because she silently gave the sample to the Uchiha and danced her way to the exit with a few strides of her feet.

Sasuke blocked my vision suddenly, his tan face looming over mine. I blinked. "Don't just stare stupidly," he commented. "Try to focus, I'm going to use Sharingan to try to compel you. Fight it."

My head started to ring – loudly. A thousand thoughts were pushing their way through my skull and it felt as if they were ricocheting in every which direction. I felt my brow scrunch in concentration and one thought in particular rang clearer than the others.

_Lift my arms._

Though that thought sounded as if my conscious voice were speaking it, I knew that it wasn't mine.

_Lift my arms._

The thought came again, this time much more painful. I didn't want to though. Something about my body or my mind felt very unnatural. Fire started to erupt throughout my arm almost as if the pain were compelling me to do so.

I fought it and was rewarded with utter and absolute peace.

The chaotic buzzing erupted into a fit of agony and somewhere behind all of that buzzing I heard a high keening sound.

I was screaming.

The pain stopped after another second and strong hands were helping me up from the metal examination table. "Sakura?" My eyes were wheeling around – trying to find some sort of comforting face. Kakashi, I realized was the one that called out to me.

When had he slipped into the room?

"Your fine," He reassured me over and over again. I wondered why he was being so soothing. I looked him in the face and my eyes met his mismatched red and black ones. In them – I saw my own face, panicked and streaked with tears.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I shuddered. Sasuke squeezed my shoulder and I was forced to look at him. We looked at each other and somehow the panic was eased.

"There," was all he said and then he looked pointedly at Kakashi. The Uchiha stalked out of the room and Kakashi followed after slowly.

I was left to my own devices. Outside the room I could hear their voices waft in despite their efforts to keep their conversation concealed from me.

"…_..Kakashi she resisted not only me but you too."_

"…_..She's strong, It was smart of Tsunade to send her here, not only because of the cure but imagine the possibilities she could hold under Madara's control. She'd make a powerful Infected."_

"_That's not going to happen."_

"_I see your taking your job of protecting her very seriously."_

Their talking stopped and I tried not to breathe as loudly as I listened on. I could only catch bits and pieces of their words at a time.

"……_I owe it Naruto."_

"_That's touching."_

"…_.promised Naruto I would take care of her."_

What? When had he promised Naruto this? Was it possible that Naruto had known of the resistance that Sasuke led here and had never told me? That didn't sound like Naruto at all. I was, or had been, his best friend.

But – Sasuke would always mean more to him than me.

"_Why is her resistance to Sharingan so powerful?"_

"_She always had an affinity for genjutsu – we just never knew to what extent until now."_

The talking stopped and I pointedly tried to look natural as they reentered the room.

Sasuke frowned and Kakashi gave me an amused- knowing look.

"What now?" I questioned. Kakashi tossed me a rag and I caught it mid air. It felt damp. I smiled gratefully at him and wiped the sweat from the apples of my cheeks and my collarbone.

They looked at one another. "Your resistance to Sharingan is strong. That's probably why the Hokage sent you here. Your blood, combined with that of a natural Sharingan user, myself, is what should complete the cure. Hyuuga's working on it right now," Sasuke answered.

I nodded to myself.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Silenced ensued, but was broken by both of their voices in complete unison. "We wait."

Sasuke turned for the door, and my eyes followed him, of their own accord of course. "Kakashi look after her while I'm gone."

Our silver-haired ex sensei crinkled his one visible eye and threw up two of his fingers in answer. I didn't know what was happening. "Where are you going?"

I was graced with his black gaze – that of which seemed almost regretful. "Feel free to tell _your_ Hokage I left you alone while I'm gone."

I stuttered, "B-but…she told you not to leave my side. She'll be angry."

He stared, unaffected. "There's nothing she can do all the way in Fire Country and Konoha," he stated simply.

"…How long?"

"…Two days…two weeks…it doesn't matter," And he left through the door.

I looked down at my hands as a strange feeling – an emotion that I hadn't felt since some time ago – stirred in me. What was I feeling?

But I realized that for all of his pompousness and superiority - Sasuke was right. There was nothing Tsunade could do all the way from home – or _my_ home at least, I reminded myself.

But the world out there was dangerous and that worried me. He was still my teammate, lost or not, and to lose the only remnants of Team Seven would crush me.

I realized I felt that same strange emotion again as I stared at the door left ajar slightly in his wake.

Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder. "How do you feel, Sakura?"

How did I feel? I glanced at the open door. "Alone."

He sighed. "This is an apocalypse, what did you expect?"

* * *

_To be continued....._

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Long time no see. I was taking a break from writing to catch up with school and the manga because apparently - my story isn't as AU as I thought - which some of you have pointed out to me. I promise lots of action in the future chapters as I am just getting started with this fic. But big news - during my absence I wrote the ending. It literally came out of no where and I have to say that I am absolutely in love with it. Big twist. But for those of you that are familiar with my few works - you know thats my choice style of writing.

Anyways huge thanks for staying with me and reading - Surmise loves you all!

Surmise


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_

* * *

_

I was told that I had to wait.

And so I did.

Hours – ticking by ever so sluggishly – turned into days – and those days turned into weeks.

I counted back in my head as I lay on the bed that would be mine until Sasuke returned back to his caves to claim it. I had been here in this scorching, confined desert for three weeks now.

And I was still waiting. For what? What exactly was I waiting on? Sasuke? Or news about the testing of the cure?

I wasn't exactly sure which one I wanted the most.

Of course I had only been reunited with the boy I had spent half my life longing for, for just a day, but I was worried. What if he never came back? I told myself I only cared because I still needed answers for my questions.

I had seen that he disliked me. And I think that had intensified even more so when he had heard of Naruto's fate. I suppose he blamed me. I preferred it that way. Because I blamed me too.A knock on the door startled me, but I was able to get to my feet and creep to the door.

I opened it just enough to glimpse who was outside. An almond shaped brown eye peered in at me hopefully. I sighed. "Hello Tenten." I hoped I didn't come off as rude.

She seemed unfazed by my attitude. "Sakura!" The brunette exclaimed cheerfully."I came to talk to you,"She eyed my weary expression. "I mean…if that's alright with you."

"Yeah,sure." I waved her inside and she closed the door behind her silently. I returned to my seat at the foot of Sasuke's circular bed and she sat beside me.

"Any word?" I questioned before she could tell me the reason she had stopped by to visit me.

"No," she replied slowly. Regretfully. I had been referring to Sasuke and the hopeful fact that he might have contacted one of them.

"Oh," was all I said. We stared at each other for a moment. "Why are you here, Tenten?"

I didn't care if I sounded rude or frank – I was tired and all I wanted to do was be left alone to contemplate my thoughts while I waited. But Tenten smiled at me, her twin buns bobbing as she moved her head. And then I saw a sadness in her eyes, and I knew what was coming next.

"Neji?" She asked, and then bit her lip in silent prayer I assumed. "Is….he still alive?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes," I lied.

She exulted and threw her arms around me joyfully.

Neji was still alive – but in what form I had decided not to mention.

Hyuuga Neji had been infected shortly before my mission to find the cure. But instead of turning into a fully fledged Infected – he had never resurfaced from the transformation. He was a Fallen now.

I had seen him in a quarantined section of the hospital. Laying there – on a neat white bed with his long hair spread out like a wave of chocolate – his beautiful looks extremely intensified.

I don't know why I lied to her.

Maybe it had something to do with the way her brown eyes watched me, ready to burst into tears at the wrong answer.

Either way – I felt horrible.

****

I took a break from my duties in the caves, which consisted mostly of harvesting various crops in one of the caves greenhouses with the other women and cooking. All of the residents were extremely pleased to have me seeing as I healed any injuries taken and of my knowledge of back home.

I told stories of Konoha and how we still proved to be the strongest nation. I think most of them had forgotten that there were no more countries. Just Konoha - everything else belonged to Madara.

And how had Konoha managed to stay uninfected?

Tsunade's and Gaara's chakra kept a constant barrier of raw energy around the perimeter of the village which was dense enough to hold out Madara's chakra.

But who knew how long that would last? I had a feeling that Madara was holding out. And for something big. But I kept my suspicions or theories rather, to myself so that I did not upset anyone.

I traced the cavern walls( the only real way I could memorize them and find my way) on my way back to the room I shared with Sasuke – when I heard it.

The hissing of a snake.

I was lured in by it – like the scent of the most delicious apple – I was tempted by the serpent.

Somewhere I knew in the back of my head that I should not follow the call. But it captivated me and I was bound by that strange noise.

I continued to trace the walls of the caves until I came to Sasuke's room.

I relaxed my eyes, and for the first time, I noticed there was one more corridor in front of me that I had not seen before. A genjutsu had been shielding it from my view. "Kai," I whispered.

The last remnants of the illusion dispersed and I followed the newly discovered corridor until I could see Sasuke's room no more.

***

Just when I had thought to turn back, I heard a voice.

It sounded like hissing yet strangely cordial.

"_Oh, Sakura-san, it's you."_

I did a complete about face and turned to greet the entrancing voice that addressed me.

Kabuto…..or what seemed to be the silver haired medic, was lying inside some sort of cell. Instead of bars – silvery blue pillars lined the entrance. Sasuke's chakra.

"Kabuto," I said. For some reason I was neither scared nor surprised. Just curious.

He still had silver hair, except that it was long and fell in his face in a way that resembled the old Snake Sanin's style. Even his black eyes had morphed into slits that resembled a serpent's.

I smiled. "I always knew Orochimaru would consume you – just not so literally."

He smiled back. "It's nice to see you too."

I came to stand at the front of the cell while eyeing Kabuto's hunched form cautiously. He was lying against the wall, his head craned up as if looking directly at the ceiling yet I knew that he was looking dead at me. I felt it. "Time was kind to you," he remarked. " As beautiful as your namesake, I see."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"Oh yes, this _body_ is dreadfully annoying," he said after a moment.

My heart stopped for a second. He smiled at me, as if hearing the untimed beat in his own head.

That was something his old sensei would say.

Who was he? Kabuto or….Orochimaru?

"….Orochimaru," I said after a moment. "I should have known."

He licked his lips – his tongue reaching well past his chin. I shuddered. "Took you long enough I must _sssay_," he hissed the last part at me.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Why did you call me here?"

He turned his head all the way around to look at me. And when I said all the way, I meant all the way. His neck twisted in on itself like it was a rope that had been wound. I felt my dinner threaten to upheave itself.

"To let me out of coursssse."

"And why would I do that?"

"Don't you know? Even though Uchiha Madara has the true power of an Uchiha," he hissed at me, and I could detect some sort of longing in his tone. "…he needed help in creating this virus. You see, he got that help. By his only surviving relative."

I could and would not believe what I was hearing. "_No_," I whispered in blunt disbelief. Sasuke would never lead a resistance to a cause that he helped bring into creation.

"Oh Yes!" Orochimaru cried gleefully. "Sasuke-kun did help him! But of course you wouldn't know that little girl, now would you?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

He grinned. "Don't you see that I am trying to do you a favor.?Wouldn't you rather be of good use and succumb to me rather than Madara? It'll be slow and painful when he finds you."

I shook my head. "You talk as if he is destined to find me."

"Yes, make no mistake. He will find you. And you will fulfill his plans. Your special dear Sakura-san or didn't Sasuke-kun tell you that too? Now just lend me that healthy little body of yours and I promise I will put an end to Madara."

I blinked and was brought back to my senses. "How do you expect to "end" Madara if you couldn't even overcome Sasuke who is weaker?" I challenged. And then I started to walk away but not before taking satisfaction in the frown that marred his gray face.

"You'll return!" He called after me. "Your body will be most _delicious_."

I shivered and made my way back down the hallway. I stopped at the very end and reinstated the genjutsu so that my eyes and senses were once again shielded by the truth. The hallway dispersed from my vision and a bare cavern wall replaced it.

Orochimaru was wrong. I would never return to see him. But what if what he had said, had been all true? If it were, I wish there was an illusion to hide me from that too.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: And so I end another chapter. And yes I know that they are short but I intend for them to be. In order for this story to flow right, there needs to be a balance of information. And since I have so much information being released with each chapter I try not to overwhelm you guys.

And I'm just setting pace. The next few chapters will be triple this length because they involve a shift in the story. Oooops! I didn't mean to reveal that , silly little me.

P.S – Thanks for all of the reads, reviews, and pms. I love them. And please continue to review, I enjoy them immensely, it motivates me plus I really like to get the reader's take on everything. Also I will be replying to any reviews for this chapter because I have a free day tomorrow. Next chapter should be out in a few days. Maybe tomorrow. Cheers!

Surmise


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

* * *

"I can't believe this." It seemed like I had whispered the words over and over again to myself and each time I become more and more pissed off.

Because what did I really know about Sasuke? People change – not that he was exactly the epitome of righteousness in his younger years. He was a totally different person. _I_ was a totally different person. Had the choices he made warped him so much?

Orochimaru, who all had presumed dead, was here….in these caves. And being held a prisoner. I could only guess that a fragment of his soul was clinging to Kabuto and slowly but surely manifesting itself.

I had so many questions, each growing in importance and vigor. Why would Sasuke keep Orochimaru here? After all, I had seen Sasuke's chakra keeping him barred in a tiny rotting cell like the criminal that he was.

Where was Sasuke? And the question that my brain kept circling back to: Had Sasuke aided Madara in creating the virus that had helped bring about the end of the world?

I decided that I needed answers.

***

To get the answers I needed, I was going to have to be bold. That really wasn't a problem for me.

"Hinata!" I called cheerfully as I sat cross legged on the cool ground in the kitchens. I nonchalantly kneaded the same pile of dough that I had been working with for the past half hour.

Anko and Tenten eyed my small pile of round pieces of dough suspiciously as they kneaded their own handful of unbaked bread. I noted that they're piles were three times the size of mine.

Hinata backstepped into the room, her hands holding a small metal tray. "Yes?" Her white eyes were wide with curiosity. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. I hoped my voice didn't sound too fake seeing as I had rehearsed my plan very carefully.

She tossed her long raven hair over her shoulder thoughtfully. "Yeah sure," she smiled. Always so eager to please.

I got up from the floor, my bottom a bit stiff from sitting in the same position for so long, and followed her out into the vague light of the corridor. She turned and smiled expectantly. "I know where you're taking that tray of food," I announced, unabashedly.

My frankness threw her off guard. At first she seemed unsure of how she should respond. Feign Innocence or play it off? I could see the wheels turning in her head. She reverted back into her old habit of stumbling over her words. "W-what…I-I…mean…how?" She asked. She seemed genuinely horrified that I knew the truth.

"I could see that the so called dead end wall where Sasuke's room stopped was veiled by a thick genjutsu. I released it and followed the hallway. Guess where it lead me to?" Hinata averted her eyes, though she could still see me. "…Straight to that psycho, Orochimaru."

She flinched at the name.

"Now you are going to help me," I whispered. "Because I need him to answer me very truthfully. Hinata, please, there is something very wrong and I need to find out the truth. People could die – everyone – if I don't. Please…will you help me?"

She blinked, her shyness replaced by hesitance. "Sasuke will be so angry…"

"That's the least of our problems," I assured her.

She hesitated once more and then lowered her voice. "How can I help Sakura-chan?" I smiled.

"Just let down the bars so I can get in. That's why you're the one feeding him right? Because your Byakuugan allows you to seal and unseal chakra and you are the only one besides Sasuke who can do it."

She grinned, softly. "God, you are still just as smart as ever. No wonder Naruto," She stopped suddenly, her voice fading. Was that jealousy in her voice or just grievance? I figured it might have been both. I placed a hand on her slender, white shoulder. "Hinata, I loved him like a brother. That was all," I whispered.

Her white eyes took in my face, my body. "Yes, yes I know. But he loved you like a lover. And it makes sense. You're perfect. Beautiful, intelligent, and full of grace…."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Hinata was calling me all of those things and really…she was the embodiment of the perfect woman. That was her problem, I realized. For all the sight in the world – she couldn't see herself.

***

We entered the genjutsu veiled hallway without saying a word. After a moment, we came to stop in front of the Snake Sannin's personal prison. The same silvery blue bars contained him though they seemed even thicker than before.

Hinata touched a finger to one of the bars and they all dissipated into thin air. "Now," she said seriously. "He is weak, extremely weak. But do not hesitate. Not even for a moment. Understood?"

I nodded.

"I can hear you," Orochimaru noted sourly from his position.

Hinata ignored him. "I'll be waiting down the hall to keep watch. My Byakuugan is not very powerful these days. Call for me when you are done." She glanced at Orochimaru nervously and then retreated back into the dimly lit hall and I waited until I could not see her back anymore.

I turned to Orochimaru.

"Hello, Sakura-san."

I made the seals necessary for my jutsu. Monkey → Snake → Ox → Bird → Tiger. "Oh my, are you going to interrogate me?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Don't speak." He silenced himself for some reason, an amused smile on his broad lips. I tried to not let it disturb me. "Jigyaku no Jutsu."

Thin waves, powerful as sonic booms, reverberated from my fingers, still formed in the last seal, and to Orochimaru. They hit him and his eyes snapped open. The black snake like orbs glossed over and I knew he was under my hypnosis. "So," I began. "Why are you here?"

Even in his dream-like state, he still obtained his personality. "Issssn't it obvious?" He hissed. "I'm in dear Sasuke-kun's custody."

"Why?"

"Because when I tried to take Sasuke-kun's body – which is rightfully _mine_ – he overcame me. What was left of my body was integrated into my dear apprentice and medic. Foolishly, he tried to fight me off but my influence overcame him."

"That still doesn't answer my question you ass hole," I paused. "Why are you here?"

He sighed, that same smile still playing on his lips. I really hated this jutsu. Though it could manipulate the target to remember past incidents, I had toyed with it enough to be able to interrogate my target thoroughly.

"…..Because of what I just told you. Sasuke-kun thinks that by examining me – he could possibly be one step closer to finding out the cure. You see, as I overcame Kabuto's body, Kabuto fought me off. He is able to emerge from time to time…though that is rather annoying."

So that was why Sasuke was keeping Orochimaru alive. Kabuto was able to keep from being fully suppressed inside Orochimaru's control and Sasuke was sure that he could replicate that same power in helping to fight off Madara's virus.

My lips stretched into a small smile and I stepped inside his cell. I realized the closer I was to him, the stronger the jutsu.

"One final question…."

He raised an eyebrow.

"If Sasuke did help create this virus, why would he do such a thing?"

Orochimaru's eyes flashed for a moment. "To undo his most wicked sin. That was what Madara promisssssed him."

Behind us, somewhere in the distant caves, a scream resounded. And then the thunderous blast of what sounded like an avalanche. I realed around in shock, the noise throwing me off guard. In sudden horror, I realized I had let the seal slip away.

Orochimaru spread his lips, as if to grin, and his tremendous tongue swerved from his mouth until it wrapped around my throat. "No-" Those were my last ushered words. I sputtered as he used his monstrous tongue to heave me into the air.

His hands held down mine and I was left to dangle pathetically above the ground. I prayed that Hinata would hear me.

I tried to scream and the tip of his tongue swerved around my throat to lick at my lips. I moaned in disgust. "Ssh ….ssh…young blossom. I just want this body of yours. Which you will give to me unlike your dark lover."

Clouded dots lined my vision and I could no longer see Orochimaru's disgusting face. That was at least a relief to me. I noticed his eyes had gone from black to completely yellow. I knew now that Orochimaru had completely emerged from the body.

"You know, Kabuto was particularly stubborn about being in control. Well, issssn't that curious?" He paused and seemed to ponder something for a moment. Only the sounds of my choking could be heard. "…He wanted to _help_ you."

He squeezed tighter with his rope of a tongue and small trickles of blood started to trail down the corners of my mouth. He tasted that with his tongue and smiled. "You taste so healthy. Thank you for taking such good care of that body of yours. And to think….I'll have Tsunade-chan's wonderful strength."

I couldn't fight him off. He was so much stronger than me – even in his weakened state. He was cutting off my chakra somehow. The strange explosions continued in the distance and we both felt the caves shake above us. Pieces of grit and sand fell from the ceiling.

Something was coming.

Not wasting a second longer, he began to pry my mouth open with the tip of his tongue. I felt sick as its wet and slippery flesh coated my lips. I struggled endlessly. I didn't want to give him my body. "Hold still…this will only be a mere moment of your time."

As I lost consciousness, I could somehow hear the distinct pitter patter of footsteps over the thunderous crashes taking place somewhere else in the caves. _Footsteps!_ My brain was singing jovially at the prospect of being saved.

I could see Hinata shrieking from the corner of my vision.

An immense pressure descended upon me from behind and I braced myself for impact. But instead of being struck, I was tossed in the other direction.

And I could see Orochimaru crumpled to the ground, his enormous tongue sliced in half.

And standing over him, with his foot on his skull, was Sasuke.

Hinata helped me up from the cavern floor, her hands soothing over my throbbing neck. "…Thanks," I breathed after a moment.

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru cried, blood spewing this way and that. Hinata and I both watched in total shock as Sasuke pressed his foot even harder into the Snake Sannin's head. "….You're not going to kill me, you still need me…" He laughed maniacally.

Sasuke simply stared at him, his eyes blank and fierce. "You've served your purpose." And with that, Sasuke dug his heel into his skull and the resounding crack made Hinata jump.

I blinked – and a huge fire engulfed the bloody remnants of Orochimaru's body. I noticed the flames were black. He turned to Hinata and me.

His eyes were cold and angry. There were still traces of Orochimaru's blood on his face. He was the perfect picture of a somber yet precarious killer. "Hyuuga," he yelled sharply. "Take the east exit and head for Konoha. The others are waiting for you just outside. Infected are invading from just above but I was able to throw them off. You have seconds, if that."

So that was the reason behind all of the ear-splitting outbreaks.

Hinata gasped and then activated her Byakuugan. "Will you be following?"

I did not expect his next answer. "No."

Hinata glanced at me worriedly. "But-" Sasuke shot her a dark glare. "Just go. Now."

She threw one last look at me and as she ran past, her fingers stretched out to brush against the skin of my shoulder. I was comforted by her worrying yet frightened because I did not know what was happening.

Sasuke grabbed me in the next instant and before I could even breathe my next breath – we were running. Raggedly I breathed, my muscles lax from days of no exercise.

"Sasuke," I yelled over the sounds of exploding rock. "How did they find us?"

Another boulder fell from the ceiling and Sasuke yanked me roughly in his direction never once breaking his pace. "Madara's smarter than I gave him credit for," he yelled back bitterly.

When we reached the second exit of the caves, everything behind us crashed into dust. Pink sand filtered in from above. I could feel the swell of a million bodies closing in on the perimeter. A million Infected.

"The others…?" I let myself think the worse for once. "Kakashi?" The brunet ran faster, my lingering question probably the motivation.

"They're gone. I don't sense any humans near. Just Infected," he replied. Still running.

Soon we were out into the night air.

The speed of our running feet made the wind feel like the crack of a whip on my face. I inhaled a mouth full of dusty air heavily. My lungs were aching now, but I made no complaint.

There was falling sand all around us – like a shower of silvery pink glitter. I had forgotten that the sand was pink in this region. It had been so long since I had seen the light – moonlight even – of the outside.

Against my better judgment, I threw a glance behind us.

It seemed like thousands upon thousands of Infected scoured my old home, each one more feral than the next. When Infected were out for blood, they acted rapidly much like animals, though they had perfect intellect and reasoning skills. That was what made them so dangerous. So feared.

And in that once instant that I had decided to look back – the moonlight shone its light down on the scene perfectly. I spotted familiar unruly hair and my heart stopped. "Kiba!" I screamed.

I jerked away from Sasuke and he yanked me back. "I thought you said everyone was gone!" I yelled fiercely in a broken rage, saddened at the prospect of losing one of my friends to _them_.

The Uchiha looked me in the eyes – and I saw nothing in his. "I lied."

I could hear Kiba's screams of struggle and the last image I saw of him was a flock of Infected wrestling him into the sand.

Sasuke pulled me on and we ran through the thicket of grain and debris.

***

Finally it seemed we had put enough distance between the enemy and ourselves that we slowed down.

I could tell we were leaving Wind Country because I could smell water. My assumption proved to be right because we arrived right at a rocky shore line of some kind.

I had no clue where we were. "Where?"

"Tea Country," he answered absentmindedly. I could tell he was preoccupied with his thoughts. He pointed out into the blue waters. "We swim until we reach a small island close to the mainland. We'll rest and plan there. Then we swim the rest of the way there the next day and commence with the plan."

I was still furious at him. "And what exactly is that?"

"I think you know," was all he said.

I tried to think. I _had_ to think. What plan was he talking about? Ever since I had unofficially joined his 'resistance' no one had ever taken it upon themselves to clue me in on what happened. Especially Sasuke. I tried to think of the one thing we would both know about. The one thing we had in common –

"Naruto," I whispered. "We're going to try and save him aren't we?"

"Yes."

Finding the words to say after that became difficult. I didn't feel like talking. The weight of my entire situation made doing anything difficult. But I had to try, so I grit my teeth and stomped towards the inky blackness of the water.

I felt him follow me. "What are you doing?" He seemed shocked by my sudden spring of action.

"Swimming," I answered simply. I knew that the water was going to be cold. The desert at night was entirely different than the desert in the day. Cold air rushed past me and I determinedly stepped right into the ocean.

My first reaction was to not go any further. But clenched my fists and walked until the waters surrounded nothing but my shoulders and head. Sasuke followed suit, though he looked unfazed by the freezing temperatures.

His hand on my shoulder made me glance up. "The island is just north of here." He used his free hand to point directly in front of us and my eyes followed. I nodded, resisting the urge for my teeth to chatter. "The swim is long- "

And I never let him finish his words because I was already moving my arms and feet. I knew, by being a medic, that if I continued to stay still I was going to turn around and not go through with it.

I slowed my breathing and pushed one arm forward and then another kick of my feet. Sasuke, silently surprised by my determination said nothing and swam easily beside me.

Finally – thankfully – we neared the outer edges of his so called island. I exhulted and swam faster. I had the feeling that Sasuke was only swimming at my pace and not _his_. Shallower and shallower the water seemed to be. When the chilling waters became low enough for me to wad out of, I stopped suddenly.

This was an island. And that meant that it was probably inhabited by Infected. "Sasuke?" I whispered.

He neared me, his black eyes questionable. "What?"

"We can't just walk right into this place. There are Infected here…"

He rolled his eyes and waded right out into the sandy shore of the small island. "No theres not," he said haughtily.

I followed him, unsure and cautious. "And just how do you know that?"

He turned his face slightly, just so that his side profile was visible. "Because I own this." He smirked and then continued onwards.

I felt my mouth loosen for the briefest of seconds and hang. After running to catch up to him, I realized I had to keep running to match his stride. "And when did you have time to buy an island again?"

"When I was with Madara."

I slapped myself in the face. "So he knows you have this island. Great. Ingenious."

"I bought many things during my time with him," he said plainly. "Many many many more things than a simple island. So if security is what you're worried about then don't because he never knew about this."

I huffed and rubbed my arms. I was cold, tired, angry, and hungry. My clothes were drenched and my hair was plastered down my back. I bet I was the epitome of natural beauty.

After walking through mountain high stalks of vegetation and weeds, we came into a clearing that was very stunning, even in the night time. A fairly big beach house, complete with large bay windows awaited us.

We walked up the path and Sasuke opened the door, which I noticed did not creak like it should have from disuse, and entered over the threshold.

I treaded after, silently.

Décor was minimal and bleak. A table here. A chair there.

He showed me the kitchen, and I could see that it was stocked with food, though most of it was fruit and vegetables. Rice was also plentiful and I supposed that was because it was such an easy food to acquire.

Everything was starting to make sense given that I hadn't really tried to piece anything together before now. "This was where you were gone to for so long, isn't it?"

He glanced at me. "Smart girl."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, embarrassed at his comment.

He looked at me again and sighed. "I had to have another place ready if the caves were ever discovered. Which they were. And I come back to find you almost dead and that dumbass Hyuuga completely useless…"

"Hey!" I screamed. "Hinata is so not useless! And as for Orochimaru, thank you for reminding me! Because now I remember why I don't trust you in the first place!"

He sneered at me. "Good. Don't trust me."

"Not that I don't find your intentions admirable," I said as snarkily as possible. "But your sensei told me some very intriguing tidbits about you."

One raven eye brow raised on his tanned face. "I give a fuck because?"

"Because….because you were the one that helped Madara." I found myself backing away suddenly. I was afraid of him now. My instincts were telling me that I had definitely said the wrong thing but it was much too late.

His whole body went rigid. I gulped and felt behind me for some sort of bearings. I bumped into the counter.

"….Yes."

"And….he said that he promised you something."

The Uchiha closed his eyes but I knew that I had his undivided attention. And to have Uchiha Sasuke's complete and undivided attention was a scary thing.

"Yeah."

I gulped again. "…And that it was to '_undo your most wicked sin'_."

He made a motion in the darkness that I could only presume was a flinch.

"Is that true?" I asked, scared at the answer that I knew was coming.

His eyes were still closed and he nodded his head. Maybe he couldn't form words now.

"…And what exactly was that?"

He opened his eyes and my heart crumpled in my chest.

A tear fell from his cheek when he answered, "Itachi. He promised me Itachi."

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: So this is where I can truly say the story begins. Yay! I feel bad for Sasuke, in a way. And hell yes for this story being totally cannon. Almost. Lol

Who wrote this before it became cannon? Freaking Surmise! HAHA well I'm done gloating. Anywhoo thank you so much for the pm's, reviews, reads, and all around thoughtful comments. I never would have thought that I would inspire so many people but I guess so. Hope you guys have had awesome holidays!

Surmise


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's a quick reminder :

Infected- brainwashed, fully transformed. Can smell chakra,enhanced senses, can see all genjutsu except for those created by sharingan. Their sharingan eyes are an extension from madara.

Fallen – are Infected that never resurface from the transformation. They are inhumanely beautiful.

Transcended – Infected/Fallen that has awakened

Chosen – Infected/Transcended/Chosen whose body is able to be made a host for another soul. They must be extremely strong.

Previously:

_"And….he said that he promised you something." The Uchiha closed his eyes but I knew that I had his undivided attention. And to have Uchiha Sasuke's complete and undivided attention was a scary thing._

_"Yeah."_

_I gulped again. "…And that it was to '__undo your most wicked sin'_."

_He made a motion in the darkness that I could only presume was a flinch._

_"Is that true?" I asked, scared at the answer that I knew was coming._

_His eyes were still closed and he nodded his head. Maybe he couldn't form words now._

_"…And what exactly was that?"_

_He opened his eyes and my heart crumpled in my chest._

_A tear fell from his cheek when he answered, "Itachi. He promised me Itachi."_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

What could I even say to that?

At first I was saddened. And then I was _**angry**_.

"How could you?" I screamed. "I thought that maybe even after you left, that our friendship would have meant something to you! Are you really so selfish that you would kill the entire world to have your brother back?"

His eyes, moist from his tears hardened over. "…I didn't care."

"_Obviously," _I bit out, intentionally cruel. "And what kind of world would you and your brother have lived in? This one?"

I could hardly imagine this world being a paradise anymore. I didn't even want to raise kids – knowing that their chances of survival were slim. Sasuke glanced down, for once shamed. And I enjoyed it. I wanted him to feel my pain. All of my pain. No love. Just Loss.

I wanted all of those emotions to rip through and torment him until he went mad. Because he just might gain a sense of clarity from it. See the wrong he'd committed over the years.

"Like I said, I didn't care," he finally answered. "I just thought of the one person that had truly loved me the most. The one that I destroyed."

I shook my head. "But it's unnatural Sasuke. Even if he had brought Itachi back – it wouldn't have been really him." The universe just didn't work like that. Not even for shinobi.

There was always a price for changing death. _Always_.

Sasuke looked up and then at me. I held his eyes. "I know that…now."

I could see how his fingers shook slightly and how his black eyes seemed frightened almost in the darkness of the house. Still, I couldn't grasp his reasoning. He had been willing to kill billions of lives in order to bring back one.

In that moment, I hated him. Everything that had happened was because of _him_. "You're…gone," I whispered almost disbelievingly. "Everything. Any good you might have held onto is completely gone."

His features changed then. Into one big regretful expression.

As far as I was concerned he could take his regret and shove it up a not so comfortable place. Because of him – Naruto was gone.

I shook my head. "You," I said, barely containing my fury, "are responsible. For all of this! For Kiba! For Neji! For all those millions of people and for _Naruto_!"

He nodded. "I know that."

Damn it. I didn't want his agreement, I realized. "Are you even capable of emotion? Or have you lost even the anger you once had?" I sniped.

His eyes flashed. "I can get _angry_." His momentary emotion melted back into mellowness. "But that won't change what I've done."

I deliberatlely turned on my heel and stalked out of the room.

Because I was starting to feel bad for him.

And that bothered me.

***

I was awoken at what seemed like just minutes after I had shut my eyes. "Up," Sasuke commanded into my ear. "Get up now."

"Ass," I grumbled into the sheets of the bed Sasuke had previously told me was mine for the night and opened one eye. I peered at him lazily. "What time is it?"

"Dawn."

"And why are you waking me up again?" I mumbled.

"I have one," Sasuke said.

That got my attention. He couldn't be talking about…

"Infected?" I said louder, fully awake.

"Yes, I have one and she's waking up so I need you to get up too," he said, lowering his voice. "We don't have much time."

I jumped up, not caring that I was only wearing an oversized shirt that had once belonged to him."This wasn't part of the plan!" I hissed as Sasuke strutted out of the room and into the lightless hallway. I followed with every intention of getting solid answers.

He glanced at me. "I found one sailing near the island. Fishing, of all things."

I thought about that for a moment. Even though Infected were essentially brainwashed, they still went about everyday things. They still shopped. Played games. They even married and had children.

But they weren't really human – just ghosts. I walked side by side with the Uchiha and we came to a room in the very back of the house. The door was open and I waited for Sasuke to enter first. He did, and I stepped inside too.

A woman was tied to a chair that was seated right in the middle of the room. I noticed that the walls were windowless and there were no decorations or furniture…anywhere. Sasuke seemed to know what I was thinking. "I can't let them know where we are. Furniture and things – windows especially – can easily make us detectable."

The woman laughed mockingly.

We approached her, and I stepped in front. The first thing I noticed was that she was no ordinary Infected. She was enticing. Her beauty was totally enthralling and I couldn't help but be mesmerized. Perfect bone structure was an understatement. Her eyes were huge golden apples and her lips were kiss ably plump. Short golden hair, the same shade as her eyes, framed her lovely face in thick waves.

"She's a Transcended," Sasuke clarified.

I snorted. "Clearly."

He paused and then turned directly towards the woman. "Who are you?"

She glanced between the both of us, oddly amused. "A fisherman, or woman I should say," she replied after a second.

I laughed this time. "Do you honestly expect us to buy that? You're too pretty to be a "fisherman" lady. I bet you were really out there fishing for humans."

She smiled, revealing two rows of perfect teeth. "Ah, you're smart Sakura."

I blinked, utterly shocked. Sasuke however went straight into action. "How do you know her name?" He asked – angry.

"Everyone knows her," she said good -naturedly. "My master makes sure everyone knows her face. He said she would be an intelligent green-eyed beauty with unusually pink hair. Is she not all of those things?"

His hand came down hard on her face – which jutted backwards. She straightened her head back into place and I tried to ignore the creepy popping sounds. The blonde woman spit out blood, the color staining her lips. She giggled.

"And _you_," Her golden eyes sparked playfully. "Are one handsome man, with a backhand to match. I should be calling you master though, right Sasuke? I mean without you – the virus might have never came to be. Lucky for me, you were smart enough to agree."

Sasuke smacked her again, this time hard enough that she was forced to quiet. He pulled from his pocket a small syringe filled with liquid and shoved it into her arm.

The cure.

She screamed, her eyes changing unnaturally. Black pinwheels spun in her eyes almost exactly identical to that of a real Sharingan. We both watched as she struggled and then stopped all-together.

Just when we thought it had killed her, she spoke. Except…not exactly to us. "Please," she cried out. "It wasn't my fault, honestly!"

Sasuke was just as confused as I was. Who was she talking to?

"But – he was so fast. No, please!" She begged loudly. Big tears ran down her face and she sobbed into her chest. To our surprise, her head snapped to the right. Then to the left. And then it shook so violently that we thought it might just snap in half completely. She opened her golden eyes, except this time they were blood red. Filled with true Sharingan.

"Hello, Sasuke," the woman said slowly, "..and Miss Haruno."

I felt Sasuke tense. "Madara."

"Yes," the woman replied, her lips upturned into a lazy smile. "It's been so long, hasn't it? You left me quite some time ago. And just when it had started to get good, too," Madara laughed.

"I was wrong," Sasuke muttered. "…for ever helping you."

The golden-haired woman grinned again – wider. "Now, don't throw a pity party. Everyone knows how you just _love_ those," She rolled her newly red eyes. "You served a greater purpose little Sasuke. A true help for humanity."

I hissed this time. "What humanity. You've sucked us dry of that you bastard!"

She snapped her head towards me. "Feisty. I like that."

Sasuke stepped in front of me, as if to shield me. "Don't talk to her."

Madara laughed for a third time. "Ah, I see. Interesting how you've changed. You actually care about someone other than yourself. I'm impressed, Sasuke. But take it from me, Sakura," He turned his red eyes on me, "Sasuke does what he wants out of purpose not love. Never forget that."

I chose not to respond. Instead, I mentally chewed on that piece of advice. I wasn't stupid. Never – even after letting my guard down – had I allowed myself to trust Sasuke. Because Madara was right, Sasuke always did things to achieve an end.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Shut up," he growled.

The blonde woman or Madara, rather, smiled politely. " I just wanted to say hello and to formally meet your young and lovely accomplice. The one I've heard so much about. I can't wait until we can actually meet."

Sasuke growled again – his own Sharingan spinning out from the blackness of his eyes. "Like hell you will."

For some reason, I was oddly calm. Sasuke bristled beside me.

"Well, I mean," Madara started, "You are living in my world now with only a handful of disgusting humans running around. Trust me, if I wanted to find you – it wouldn't take much effort. But," he smiled cheerfully, "Please do let me know how that mission goes to rescue your friend."

"Naruto!" I gasped.

Sasuke silenced me with his hand. He leaned in close to the woman. "I'm telling you now, so there will be no more confusion. I am _not_ your family. When I see you, in your own body_, I will kill you_. So just keep jumping from body to body because pretty soon – I will crush yours."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Done yet? Good. Because let me tell you something young Sasuke. I will keep doing what I'm doing and you just keep up with your hate and "desire" to kill me. Because your purpose in my plan is pretty much over. The only thing I want now," he turned his freaky red eyes on me. "Is her. And no matter what road you choose and what action you take – I will have her."

With that being said, he closed his eyes.

And in the next instant, the blond woman opened her eyes, which were beautifully gold again. "I've failed," she sobbed into her chest.

Sasuke shook her chair and she looked at him, her face crumpled. "Where are they taking him?"

She shook her head.

"My friend, Naruto, the one who houses Kyuubi. Where are they taking him?" He asked, slowly, seriously.

"I don't answer to you," she replied, her voice tearful.

"Oh," was all he said. I watched as his red eyes spun faster into a vortex of stars.

She simply stared. "You can't control me, Uchiha Sasuke. Not even with those talented eyes of yours."

He smirked. "But I can make you talk." He held her face in his hands and forced her golden eyes to look right into his.

She began to scream. Long piercing sounds of agony and fire. Her shoulders twitched and jerked against her bindings. Her knees clamped together painfully. I saw her bound wrists thrash against her bindings – which were filled with blue sparking chakra – trying in vain to escape.

His eyes, red and calm, stopped spiraling into a web of stars. Her screams faded and she panted heavily. "Now, where are they taking Kyuubi's vessel?"

"Such pain…" she moaned, her head lolling.

He thrust her chin up with two fingers. "No, you can't pass out on me. Where are they taking him?"

"Tea Country," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

His eyes whirled again and she cried out in pain. "Stop!" She sobbed. Her eyes searched wildly around the room and landed on me. "Make the fire go away, please," she begged.

Awkwardly, I stood there unsure of myself. Sasuke glanced at me with commanding eyes. His face seemed to say: _Back off. _So I watched as she burned or whatever illusion Sasuke was projecting onto her.

"Not good enough," was all he said.

"Festival," she breathed.

"Where?"

"Just…beyond the shore. There's a village located to the near west beyond the tea plants."

Sasuke forced her face up again when it started to drop. "Why are you holding the festival there?"

She smiled, showing her perfect teeth. "Because that's where he's going to be changed." She was losing consciousness fast, I could tell. Sasuke knew that too because he was smacking her awake.

"Sakura," he called, not looking at me. "Wake her up."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"You're a medic right? Figure it out."

I knelt beside the girl and despite my best efforts; her pitiful condition evoked some sympathy in me. I had to remind myself that she was not human, at least not anymore, no matter how pretty she was. I charged chakra into my fingers and pressed them into her forehead.

Like clockwork, her eyes snapped open and she cried out in pain. I'd just jumpstarted her neural activity which was a very painful process. "Good," Sasuke said then shoved me out of the way.

"I've told you all I know," she breathed. " I swear."

"And I believe you," Sasuke replied. Unemotionally. He pulled from his pocket a bigger syringe than the one he had used previously, and readied it between his fingers.

Without looking at me, he injected it first into her arms, then neck, then forehead.

He was using the "cure" I realized.

We both held our breath waiting for some sort of response. The first time he'd used it on her, Madara had come out to play. I supposed he thought if he used a higher dosage than it might have some noticeable effect on her.

Instead she simply closed her eyes again and slumped over.

I rushed to her side and checked her pulse. There was none. Sasuke conjured a flame with his hand and held it to her face. He pulled up one of her eye lids and we both saw no black pinwheels.

On any other Infected, when exposed to firelight, their "Sharingan" was exposed. But all we saw were empty golden eyes.

I checked her right wrist and gasped. Sasuke and I stared at eachother. There was no upturned Uchiha fan etched into her skin. Just freckles. Regular – _human_ freckles.

"We did it," he breathed. "This is it."

I shook my head. "How can it be? There has to be something better, there just has to be. I mean what good will it do, to cure everyone if they will just end up dead?"

He simply looked at me. "But it's a cure, Sakura. She just became human again."

"No," I disagreed. "There's something out there better."

He put a tanned hand on my shoulder. "I'm giving this to Tsunade."

"No!" I lunged at him.

He pushed me off and thrust me to the floor. I struggled. "Who are you trying to kid here, Sakura? This isn't some fairytale. There's always going to be consequences for blessings."

"Please," I begged, my eyes watering. "Can you just hold off a little longer?"

"And why would I do that?" He snapped.

I'd never told anyone what I was about to tell him. "My parents," I breathed. "They're Fallen now."

For that one moment, his eyes widened and a look of understanding crossed his features. "Everyone's lost something. That doesn't change anything."

I felt like I was going to lose my mind. "Please, can you just wait until we reach Konoha? If I don't have something figured out by then…..then you can hand over the cure."

I stared at him and he stared back. I don't know what he saw in my expression – tears, lost, sadness – but he agreed. "Fine," he whispered. "But the moment we reach the gates, deal is over. Got it?"

"Yes," I whispered completely relieved. And before either one of us knew what I was doing, I embraced him.

I felt him tense, and stare at me questioningly. I didn't care. I didn't care that we were lying in a compromising position on the floor. Him on top of me – when we had just been wrestling for control – and my arms wrapped around him. I didn't care because I was one step closer to getting my parents back.

He coughed and I removed my arms slowly. He got up to his feet and offered me a hand. I took it and stood upright. "Thank you," was all I said.

My sudden shift in emotions had him stepping back and away from me. "It's fine. As long as you don't do that again," he muttered and then picked up the girl's dead body.

"What will you do with her?"

He turned to look at me. "Destroy the remains."

***

It had barely been an hour since our encounter with Madara when we were ready to leave again. I made sure to dress lightly as we would be swimming the rest of the way to Tea Country.

We stood by the edge of the beach, nodded to each other, and then stepped straight into the water.

This time, Sasuke did not try to keep pace with me. He used his full speed to swim at an accelerated pace. I struggled to stay just in a foot of his distance.

We were traveling in the early light of the day because there was still a heavy layer of mist shrouding us. This made it difficult to be spotted because Infected were weakened by the sunlight. Since Madara gained most of his power from the moon – likewise Infected were stronger at night, if there was a moon present at least. In the sunlight, their power was decreased to that of little more than regular shinobi.

I don't know how long we swam, but finally, by the afternoon, we had reached the shoreline.

Sasuke made the signal for me to wait as he checked the perimeter with his Sharingan. When he could not detect any chakra or disturbance in the area, we wadded out of the water completely drenched.

My shoulders ached, and I longed for a nice comfortable bed. Instead we walked in the direction of west – where the golden- haired woman had told us to go. "I sincerely hope she wasn't lying," I muttered under my breath.

"She wasn't," The dark-haired Uchiha answered. "I would have noticed."

"Because you're so great."

"Exactly."

I laughed though I was pretty sure he hadn't meant that as a joke. By the time evening rolled around, and the sunlight was dwindling, we had approached the tiny village. It was shrouded by unnaturally tall tea plants, so that the entire village was almost covered in complete shade.

"Artificial darkness," I whispered. "I see why they chose this place to settle."

"Yeah, the sunlight hurts their eyes, though they can still see better than a regular human. The shade makes them stronger in the day," Sasuke explained.

"Huh," I whispered. Infected were intelligent in some ways and completely ignorant in others.

We were dry now, after walking for miles in the heat of the Sun so we didn't look too suspicious. Just as we reached the entrance, Sasuke pulled me aside. "Remember, keep your head low but not obviously so. If anyone questions you, flash them your wrist," I glanced down at my right wrist to examine the upturned brand of the Uchiha fan. It looked real enough to me. "You're my young wife who likes shopping and going out for parties."

I smiled, mockingly. "Yes, my respectable husband."

"Good," he whispered and then put an arm around my waist to guide me inside.

***

I kept my eyes lowered to the ground, like a demure wife of a respected noble man, and only smiled and nodded when addressed. I noticed that several men were glancing my way, either in interest or suspicioun.

Of course, I didn't look like myself. Now that Sasuke and I both knew that Madara had my appearance out to all of his followers like a wanted poster – I had been forced with keeping up a glamour jutsu. Which in turn forced Sasuke to hide my chakra from detection.

I caught sight of my reflection in the glass of the window of grocery store and admired myself for a moment. My long pink hair was gone(just until we reached an inn and got a room) and was an ordinary shade of brown. Not too dark and not too light. My eyes were brown also, just because I didn't want any characteristic that could possibly make me memorable. Still, I couldn't help but think that I actually looked good.

And apparently several other men thought so too.

Sasuke had me wait outside a tailor shop while he went in and purchased clothes. Because there was going to be a festival tonight, everyone was expected to wear the Uchiha clan's colors. _"Disgusting."_ Is what Sasuke had called it. _"A mockery of my family,"_ was his exact words.

And while I waited, outside, careful to not glance around too much, a young man approached me. He was tall and with a shock full of brown hair that was partially lightened from long-term exposure to the sun and tanned all over.

I could see that he was attractive and also very sweet looking. Yet he disgusted me. Because even though he was handsome – he was still an Infected.

"Hi," he said, grinning. "Are you helping out with decorating?"

My stomach squirmed nervously. I didn't want to be too rude as that might attract too much attention. "No, I mean why would you ask that?"

He laughed good-naturedly. "Well because frankly….most of the women are and I just thought - "

I stared at him, my eyes flashing. "You presumed I was like most women?"

"No! No! No! Just most if not all women of this town are pitching in," he assured me. He rubbed the back of his neck, and the muscles around his shoulders constricted. I looked away.

"You seem sad," he whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I just saw you standing out here, while that big dark-haired guy walked in. But you just seem to exude sadness from every angle."

I tried to smile, politely. "My husband's shopping for a yukata and a kimono. At least that's what he told me."

He face fell at the word husband but he continued to grin at me. "Cheer up, miss. A face like yours shouldn't frown." And then he left.

I sighed and the bell from above rang. Sasuke exited the shop, his arms full with two very big bags. "Who was that?"

"Some nice guy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nice?"

I shrugged. "For an Infected anyway."

The sun was almost down by the time we reached the inn. This made Sasuke exceptionally irritated as he wanted to go over the plan before nightfall. I waited behind Sasuke as he checked us in.

"How many," An elderly woman asked.

"My wife," he glanced behind his shoulder at me. "And I."

Her kindly gray eyes took in the both of us and I read some doubt in them. Her face seemed to say: _Where's the love? _"Name?"

He smiled, flashing her his straight teeth. "Ueno."

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Ueno, we have the honeymoon suit avaible which also comes with a massage package, aroma therapy-"

"That's fine," he agreed.

Behind us, I heard a couple whisper as they walked by. "They're married? I feel bad for the chick…."

I rolled my eyes but kept my head down. We weren't acting like we were married and of course everyone had noticed. He stood about a foot in front of me and had barely glanced my way the entire time.

Just as were leaving to take the stairs up to our floor, Sasuke turned to me. "Hold this," he gestured to one of the shopping bags.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Just do it," he muttered.

I complied and as soon as I grabbed the bag from him, he used his free hand to pull my neck forward.

And with all the gentleness and tenderness in the world – he kissed me.

Behind us, a crowd of people waiting to be checked in, "awed".

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: I took a momentary break so that I could started writing for _Conceiving With You. _So expect an update soon for that story which was on a temporary hiatus. This is one of my favorite chapters and I promise the next one will be up soon.

And I don't care. A SasuSaku kiss – no matter if its for show or not – is still a kiss. *wink*

Surmise


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

_Just as were leaving to take the stairs up to our floor, Sasuke turned to me. "Hold this," he gestured to one of the shopping bags._

_"Why?" I asked, suspiciously._

_"Just do it," he muttered._

_I complied and as soon as I grabbed the bag from him, he used his free hand to pull my neck forward._

_And with all the gentleness and tenderness in the world – he kissed me._

_Behind us, a crowd of people waiting to be checked in, "awed"._

_

* * *

__Chapter Eight_

* * *

I was not comfortable. At all.

Being around Infected made me nervous. But being emerged inside a village that was teeming with them made me beyond scared.

And being liplocked with Sasuke made everything else nonexistent. I was utterly disgusted. I didn't want to kiss _him_. He who had taken my life away. The world away. I pushed back from him, but not with too much haste, otherwise it would make a scene.

His eyes were open and glaring straight into mine. I glared right back but put on a saccharine smile while turning on my feet to face the stairs. Sasuke followed suit and we both climbed the steps. Behind us, people shook their head at our massive public display of affection and went about our business.

It didn't take long for us to reach our suit even if we had to climb eight flights of stairs. The Uchiha unlocked the honey moon suit with his free hand and I was the first to enter over the threshold. "Huh," was all I said. The entire suit was grandly decorated with red and white everywhere. Black polished furniture was placed tastefully throughout the rooms, and I came to a stop just in front of the supposed bedroom.

I slid inside, to set my pack down but was startled instantly. I made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a scream.

Over the bed, which was grandly decorated with Uchiha colors, was a hanging tapestry of Madara in his prime. I could see that he had been handsome at one point which was typical for an Uchiha. Sort of a trademark in a way.

I felt Sasuke rush in behind me. "What?" He asked, obviously referring to my surprised outburst. His eyes followed mine to the wall.

"Oh," he replied, bitterly. "Seeing as you've never been inside an Infected environment, you wouldn't know what to expect." He strode over to the side of the bed and stared long and hard at the giant portrait.

Madara's red eyes swirled menacingly at the both of us. His long mane of black hair spilled over his shoulders in spiky disorder. Sasuke tore the tapestry off with one graceful sweep of his arms. "You can't-" I tried to say but gave up.

He looked at me, plainly. "We'll be long gone before the maids ever discover this. In the mean time, I would like to not look at _him_."

He threw the large tapestry on the ground so that it was lying backwards. As if to solidify his earlier words and his indifference – he proceeded to trample all over it. Despite my not liking him very much, I laughed. "Improvised rug. Nice."

He shrugged though I could tell my comment amused him some.

I flopped onto the bed – the only bed – and sat crossed legged. Beside us there was a tinted glass door( it lessened the light from the Sun for Infected) draped by huge black curtains that led out onto an open balcony. Sasuke walked to the doors and opened it slightly.

The last rays of sunlight were fading away. We both tensed. We had less than an hour before darkness blanketed the town. And us. I was scared, my palms starting to sweat. He seemed to sense this, like the predator that he was.

He came to stand in front of me, both hands shoved into his pockets. "We're going to leave soon, so be ready."

"I know."

He knelt in front of me, his dark eyes glowering right into mine. "You're afraid," he observed.

I stared back, not answering at all.

His eyes seemed to say: "_Aren't you?"_

"Don't be," he said after a moment. "I'll protect you."

"And why would you do that?" I snapped.

"I promised the dobe I would," he whispered slowly. I watched as he closed his eyes, remembering.

I let my curiosity take over. "When did you….you know…talk to Naruto?"  
Because the Infection had started a year and a half ago. Kakashi disappeared from Konoha a month into the Infection. Naruto was taken five months after. So that meant that Sasuke had to have left Madara right when the Infection hit in order for Kakashi and the rest of the resistance to have been sent to him.

He regarded me for a second. "I had been planning on cutting my ties from Madara before the Infection happened. That was why I was able to buy that house on that island and prepare the caves. Those had been backup plans. But after the Infection spread, I didn't leave Madara right away. I had been leaving for large amounts of times to contact Tsunade and then return to Madara. It was only a matter of time before Madara was to find out so I gathered as much intellect as I could and left. But on the night that I left – they brought Naruto. I was able to talk to him and he told me to _"Save her and protect her."_

My eyes had started to water. Without realizing it – I started to cry. "Why didn't you save him?"

He shook his head. "I tried. Damn it – I _tried_. But there were too many. Too many Infected. I was weaker then. Not strong enough…"

Those last words resonated in the air. _"Not strong enough."_

"That was always the problem with you, Sasuke. Always searching for strength. For power."

His eyes trained on mine – narrowed fractionally. "It's what I know best. It's natural for me. Weakness, any form, is unnatural to me."

"You're backwards," I whispered.

"Just get dressed," was all he said. He got to his feet and crossed to the bathroom. He left my kimono on the bed and I snatched it up. There was another bathroom in our suite thankfully.

I showered quickly and then dressed even quicker. The kimono was dark – wine red and alluring. There were no designs on the hem of the gown and it was quite plain. The obi around my waist was white and feathered out behind me into a black bow of silk.

I piled my brown hair onto my head and secured it with two chopsticks. I painted my lips a dark rose shade and added dramatic eye liner to the outer rims of my temporary brown eyes. This was a festival and it was quite clear that if we were going to blend in – we would have to dress and act accordingly. And it would seem that female Infected were very much vain.

Though my skin had once been pale, it was tanned from the conditions of harsh living and manual labor from the Suna sun. As was Sasuke's. But of course, we were both as white as ghosts now.

Because Infected rarely got any Sun. And it would look odd for two sun browned Infected to be running around together.

I crossed back into our bedroom and was greeted by a solemn looking Sasuke. His disguise was pretty much the same as mine. Pale skin. And dark hair. Though his was a much lighter shade of brown to further differentiate himself from his natural black hair. His eyes were light colored(Probably to make them look as different as possible from his natural eye color.)

He was still as beautiful as some sort of Adonis no matter that he looked completely different. His yukata was as plain as mine. A simple shade of black.

"We should leave now," he spoke from the balcony. I blinked. I hadn't seen him move at all.

"Yeah. Night's already here."

He slung his pack onto his shoulder and I did the same. I followed him out into the cool air.

I glanced at him and he took my shaky hand in his. Together we jumped from the ledge straight into the swarming crowd below. Above us, the last few drops of sunlight fell hidden behind the horizon. The moonlight seemed to fill the village with an ominous, silvery haze.

Everywhere, torch light sprung to life as the cheers of hundreds of Infected resounded.

***

We touched ground almost instantly. I had no time to recover as Sasuke, with his hand still wrapped protectively around mine, pulled me through the crowd of people. Earlier, he had told me to keep my eyes somewhat lowered because of the firelight.

All around us – hundreds of Infected danced and cheered and drank merrily. Their eyes glowed unnaturally with black Sharingan like pin wheels when the light from the fires hit them. I noticed that all Infected seem to be beautiful to some extent. But it was easy to tell the more powerful Infected because they seemed to be the most attractive.

Sasuke seemed to prefer keeping us in the shadows as we moved through the endless expanse of bodies. Red, black, and white confetti swirled through the air like a rain of glitter. Infected – men, women, and children- were all dressed in kimono and gowns of red and black. Several women fanned themselves with Uchiha paper fans.

The festival was just starting and I was already sick to my stomach. "Disgusting," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he eyed two men with the Uchiha clan symbol imprinted onto their backs. I could empathize with him. I wouldn't want the memory of my family exploited.

"Where-" I breathed.

He jerked me forward. "Quiet."

We came to a halt just in front of a tall pole that seemed to extend well over the height of the village. Before I even knew what was happening, all of the dancing and partying came to a complete stop. I followed everyone's faces in the direction of their attention. A line seemed to be forming in the crowd.

I realized that a pathway was being made.

A beautiful woman with a slicked back mane of pale hair pulled a body through the makeshift parting. The body that she pulled was so heartbreakingly familiar that I felt stinging tears well up in my eyes. The figure was male – and obviously so.

Strong muscles accentuated a hulking and defined figure. Rippled flesh lined the male's bare stomach – the result of excessive physical activity without rest. His skin was the color of subtle butterscotch – a shade right above tan. And on his skin were varying shades of blue and violet bruises.

Bright blond hair hung long and unkempt over the figures face that was positioned downward. His body was drenched in sweat and oozing blood from various cuts. The woman seemed to have no trouble dragging him through the street even though he seemed absolutely exhausted.

She threw him towards the large pole and shackled him to it. Without any particular reason, the blond male lifted his head and I was immediately overwhelmed by two intensely blue eyes.

I made a quiet sound of horror. Sasuke gripped my hand tightly in warning. "Naruto," I whispered brokenly.

His face was so beaten and worn that I had trouble recognizing the handsome flesh underneath.

"Tonight," the woman began, as she circled around the pole. All of the Infected bowed. "Marks the beginning of total dominance. Children, my beloved people, do you know who this is?"

One person called out from the crowd. "Kyuubi!"

"Good," the woman replied, pleased. "And through the boy shall we have deliverance! A world of no fighting, no pain, no chaos…"

Naruto slumped against the pole defeatedly. The medic in me – allowed me to see that several of his ribs appeared broken. His left arm hung a little too stiffly to the left. It was most likely out of place.

"Madara," Sasuke whispered so quietly to me, that I could barely hear him. "He's working through the female."

"What do we do?"

He glanced at me. Though he would never admit it, his eyes were just as pained as my own. "Nothing too fast. We have to play this safely."

But I couldn't just "Play this safely." My best friend was dying and about to become one of them. He was about to lose his soul. And I'd be damned if I just stood here comfortable with that very idea.

"Without further ado…" The woman smiled and her teeth flashed menacingly. They seemed to sharpen fractionally and my stomach churned. Her eyes – already glowing with an unnatural Sharingan – whirled into a sphere of red. And then a pair of true Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes filled her orbs.

Madara had fully emerged. He grabbed Naruto's golden locks and shoved his head upwards. "Shall we allow him a last few parting words with humanity?" Madara asked the crowd.

They cheered.

Madara raised an eyebrow at Naruto's face. "Well? My dear boy do you have a goodbye in that confusing head of yours?"

Naruto – broken down and tired – narrowed his eyes while locking down hard on his jaw. "Do it," was all he said. His voice was deep from manhood and hoarse from disuse.

"Eager I see," Madara jeered, his eyes bright and merry.

Naruto smiled, mockingly. "There are others out there that will never give in. Even if this ends with me."

"And so it shall," Madara whispered. His teeth, sharper than before, spread apart. His lips spread visciously. He rammed his face into Naruto neck – ready to sink his teeth into his flesh.

"Now," Sasuke breathed as he released my hand.

I slammed my heel into the ground.

The rocky ground split right on impact. Splinters of sharp earth flew up into the air as the chakra in my foot evoked a tremor throughout the ground. Several Infected were temporarily amazed at the sight.

Naruto was thrown into the opposite direction, the pole that he was tied to had been uprooted from the blast.

Before Naruto could even move, Sasuke forced his Sharingan on him. The air seemed to bend and swirl into a vortex of force and Naruto's figure blurred until he disappeared all together.

"Did you send him far enough away," I yelled to Sasuke over the screaming.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly.

He had used Kakashi's technique: Kamui. Although it was exclusive to Sharingan users, Kakashi had managed to teach it to Sasuke during his stay at the caves. When devising a plan on how to get Naruto out of the situation, Sasuke had cleverly suggested that particular dojutsu.

Madara turned his head towards us. His eyes – red hot with impassioned blood lust – narrowed at us.

Instead of attacking, he merely flickered from view. The hundreds of Infected that surrounded us began to converge.

We were trapped.

Sasuke and I were supposed to leave through the eastern exit and head to Konoha from that way. He ran for the exit, tugging on my hand. He was fast but the surrounding Infected were faster.

My leg, caught on the hem of my kimono, gave in as we made a sharp left and twisted. I stumbled, temporarily blinded by the pain and tried to regain my balance.

One lost second was all it took. My error had caused my demise. Hundreds of hands pulled at me and I was torn away from Sasuke. He turned – his face full of horror for the first time.

Somewhere between a second and the next, I felt sharp teeth sink into my throat. Pain like I had never experienced before coursed through me now. I screamed and collapsed onto my knees and then lay face first into the dirt altogether.

I had been bitten.

I was Infected.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: Long wait again. So sorry. If it helps – I have to keep a certain grade point average to stay in college so keeping my 3.7 is really hard guys. But anyways I hope some of your questions have been answered. Like I kept getting the popular question of: How are people actually infected?

Well as you read – they are bitten. Fun stuff. And yes now the story is coming all together and I'm so excited! Yay! So I can't wait to really delve into Sasuke's head which should be fun.

Let's hear those comments.

Surmise


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

It was such a shock to my system that my vision dimmed into a multitude of swirling and incomprehensible objects. I could hear all too well, though. I heard growls and strident distinct combatant cries. It was obvious that the Infected were fighting something or someone and that they were having trouble keeping their assailant at bay.

I was not allowed to dwell too long on my surroundings because of the return of the blinding pain. It was difficult to place the exact amount of torture – it was as if there was no possible scale anywhere in the world that could possibly rate the level and intensity of what I was feeling. I suppose that being submerged into a blistering lake of fire would have been comfortable considering my current condition.

I was lifted slowly and my face was still faced downward so that I could not see who or what was moving me. I did not feel any fear….yet.

I noticed that the arms were well built enough because of the muscles that constricted underneath the skin of my forearms. We stopped suddenly and I was set onto my feet. My knees threatened to buckle from the weight of the torturous fire burning through my veins.

The person behind me constricted my arms tightly and twisted so that I screamed out. My eyes, whirling around in my sockets, were able to see that we were standing right at the edge of a particularly tall cliff that overlooked the village. It was a long way down.

"How is it that you are still conscious?" A voice asked me. Somehow I knew who it was, deep down. Though I had never heard him speak, I called out to him. "Madara," I hissed through clenched teeth.

He laughed. "Of course."

I could not turn around to look at him – I was simply forced to look out upon the millions of Infected that were converging together beneath us. "Why…am I here?"

I felt his chin rest at the base of my neck as he spoke. "To watch the death of Sasuke or the awakening of his true nature."

"What do you mean?" I asked fearfully.

"You see, he's tried so long to fight what he is but when it really comes down to it, he's only ever done what he has done out of love. But love to Sasuke is twisted. He loved his family so he avenged them. He killed his older brother because of that love and then came to find out that the real culprit was the village you call 'home'. All of that can drive a person mad. Have you ever considered the fact that Sasuke is crazy….even a _little_?"

I groaned, my insides on fire. "I don't _care_." I hissed. "I wish all of you Uchiha to just disappear, the world wouldn't be this way if it weren't for you."

His hands constricted tightly on my wrists. It felt as if he were burning my skin. Just then, lightening cracked across the black sky. It was a brilliant flash of white, blindingly so. Thunder resounded next followed by more lightening.

I heard the man behind me laugh cheerfully. "Sasuke's getting angry."

The wind had picked up and it tossed my hair about my face so that everything in my vision was covered.

"Let me take you back – to the beginning, young one," he whispered. His words were a promise full of secrets and truths.

The ground disappeared beneath my feet and I was sucked into a haze of air and smoke.

***

"_Why are we here?" A young man of only nineteen asked._

_His companion, a masked man, commented from behind his disguise. "Patience Sasuke. A trait all Uchiha should have…"_

_Sasuke frowned at him, his eyes flashing and whirling all at once. It was obvious he was biting back on a comment but had decided to keep it to himself. Instead, he proceeded to step through the water, which the night sky had turned inky black, and draw up his chokuto. They were in Lightning Country at some indiscriminate place. "Madara," Sasuke said. "Why aren't you beside me?" He was referring to the fact that Madara had stayed at the small river's shore line and would not enter into the water. Though Madara's face was not visible, his voice showcased some annoyance. _

"_I can't."_

_Sasuke's frown deepened. "Why not?"_

"_This is holy ground," Madara explained. "I cannot enter, it's physically impossible. But you can." He sounded annoyed. It was plain to see that he was not used to being restricted._

_Sasuke stared at him blankly – unfeelingly. "Why can I?" Madara chuckled obviously amused. "You are not as far gone as you think…." Sasuke made no comment and awaited Madara's command. _

"_Use Amaterasu," he commanded softly, almost whisperingly. _

_Sasuke obeyed and sable colored flames burned into existence and raced across the water almost magically. It was an odd sight, fire burning on water. It was beautiful really. The flames seemed to race to a certain point until they stopped dead in the center of the small lake. Suddenly the entire area became deathly silent. Sasuke could see Madara shouting something at him but no words came. He felt himself mouthing words back at him and yet again no sound was heard. Above them – lightening cracked across the sky and the light from it made the flames on the water seem alive._

_Sasuke supposed there was thunder in the sky as well, though it was not audible. A bolt of lightning- hot and intense – shot directly down from the sky and right into the center of the lake. The flames and lightning mixed somehow while the water drew up into a giant wave from the collision and splashed right into the air. Sasuke blinked as the water froze mid air. _

_A figure – bathed in pearlescent light – emerged from the center of the river. It took a moment to realize that it was a woman. She was beautiful, in the physical sense but Sasuke barely took notice of such things.A long mane of black hair which was almost violet because it was so dark stretched past her shoulders and down to her feet. She landed on the water with the grace of a goddess and proceeded to stand there, her face alight with curiosity._

_Two almond shaped eyes stared at him imploringly. They were bright green in color …a color that he remembered from somewhere in his past._

_Sasuke stared her down. He sensed the power that resonated from her being. It was terrifyingly strong and terribly weak all at once. A paradox of chakra. It was because she was not human and was some sort of deity that possessed enormous power but was restricted by her state of being._

_She moved swiftly towards him, and it took him a second to realize that she floated on the water instead of walking on it. She circled him while Sasuke stared straight ahead, soon as she spoke, the sound seemed to rush back into the life around them. "An Uchiha," she muttered, her voice the sound of an echo. "I should have known from the fire alone, though you're different from the rest…"_

"_How is that?" Sasuke asked, unafraid._

_She smiled. "A heart. You have one."_

_Behind them, Madara was watching from behind his mask, barely containing his excitement. She seemed to see him for the first time. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Uchiha Madara. Leave. Now."  
_

"_No," he replied seriously. "I never could summon you, so I had my descendent here do it for me."_

_She twisted her lovely features into a snarl. "Always one for manipulation, aren't you?" She hissed between angry bursts of breath. "Why are you here?"_

"_Why, Amaterasu we are relatives after all, don't be so nasty," Madara replied._

_Sasuke thought that over. "Amaterasu?"_

_She smiled at him, her attention focusing. "Why do you think you had to use that ability to summon me? I was named after it because my mother thought that I was her heaven."_

"_But," Sasuke muttered, for the first time interested in something. "I thought you were not one of us, Uchiha I mean."_

_She closed her eyes and they went from green to entirely different. Her right eye bore a Sharingan and her left eye wielded a Byakuugan. _

"_My mother was of the Hyuuga clan and my father was an Uchiha, unfortunately. I guess that makes me an Uchiha though, right? My birth name is in fact Uchiha Amaterasu. I lived quite some time ago. A short time after Madara came into existence. I can foretell the future. Because idiots, like him," She gestured with her chin towards Madara, "…tried to exploit my talents...I decided to stay here while away on a mission. Madara was the one that killed me because I did not foretell his fate to him. But he hadn't known that this land was holy and that as a sort of retribution for his crime, my soul is forever chained to this place….a sort of hell really. Now only those who can wield Amaterasu can resurrect me from time to time. Though I've only been resurrected once before."_

_Sasuke stared at her uncaringly. She stared back. "You have little good left in you young Sasuke, please don't leave it behind. The only redeeming quality that allows you to tread on my land is the fact that someone cares deeply enough for you out there," she pointed behind them._

_Sasuke looked away fractionally. "I think you know who I am referring to," she whispered knowingly._

_She outstretched her hand. The pearly skin of her arm glowed faintly. "My ability probably has to do with the fact that Byakuugan can see "all" and Sharingan can predict future movements. Thus my perception and sight of the future was born." Amaterasu let her mismatched eyes fade back to green. _

_Sasuke glanced at Madara who only nodded in consent to him. _

_The young Uchiha took her hand and a pleasant warm feeling swerved its way through his skin almost like the sinuous winding of a snake._

_Immediately, she jumped back as if she had been burned. Sasuke stared questioningly at her. Amaterasu stared angrily at Madara. "You!" She was hissing now. "….What have you done? This boy is the key and the girl is the one that will destroy this world…."_

_For the first time, Madara shifted his weight so that his back stood erect. "Girl?" He asked, genuinely surprised._

"_Yes," she replied sensing his interest. "I can see a person's future to some extent and sometimes their future is so affected by that of another's – that I can see both of theirs. And his includes a girl or she will be a woman rather by the time this comes to pass."_

_Sasuke was shaking his head now at Amaterasu and she inclined an eyebrow. "No…."he whispered._

"_What girl is she talking about Sasuke?" Madara asked hurriedly._

_Taking his time, Sasuke answered him, "A girl from my childhood. She doesn't matter."_

_Madara chuckled though the sound was almost threatening. "Obviously she means a lot seeing as you have never mentioned her and now it sounds almost as if you are trying to protect her."_

_Sasuke scoffed, his long black hair falling into his eyes. "I care for no one from that village."_

"_Then what is her name?" Madara asked, knowingly._

"_None of your business."_

"_Tell me, now."_

_Sasuke, almost unwillingly answered him. "Haruno – Haruno Sakura."_

_Amaterasu smirked, her green eyes hiding something._

_Madara nodded his masked face. "Then I will have her."_

_Sasuke stared far off, his face looking out at something that no one else could see._

_***_

I gasped as I was sucked back into reality. I was back in the present, my body still standing over the edge of the cliff with Madara holding me from behind.

"No!" I was gasping, huge tears in my eyes.

Madara held me closer. "Oh yes," he insisted. "You see Amaterasu's visions do not lie. She saw that you would bring destruction to the world so that is why I need you. To finish my plan."

"I won't!" I shook my head. The pain was intensifying behind belief. I realized that it wouldn't be long before I lost consciousness.

"My power has almost consumed you girl. Soon there won't be any fight left in that young body of yours. So that is why I'm going to leave you be for now. But you _will _come to me."

He hung my body over the edge of the cliff. My feet scuttled and resisted. Little pieces of gravel and rock fell from the edge just as my body would soon be doing if he dropped me.

His lips came to rest by my ear. "Send my regards to Sasuke," he whispered. "Oh and please do let him know that I kept up my end of the deal."

And with that, he let go.

***

I screamed as my hands flailed out. I attempted in vain to stop my free falling but like Madara had pointed out only seconds ago, I was almost completely consumed with his power. The pain couldn't even be defined as pain anymore.

No, it was much more beyond that.

It was hell.

"_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"_ A voice yelled from somewhere.

The sky above me was turbulent and dark. Two ferocious dragons of flame soared around each other into intricate patterns of orange and scarlet. They burned gigantic holes into the sky that disrupted the heavens.

Blue lightning cracked across the clouds which were followed by a cumulative roar of thunder. I watched – amazed – as the lightning seemed to direct itself beyond me to its wielder. I could only guess at who had enough raw power to control the very element of natural lightning. Everywhere the blue static seemed to resonate around me killing everything in its path – but not me. It felt as if the surface of the Sun was pressing in on me. Heat from all sides seemed to seep into my small frame yet I felt no pain from it.

Screams and yells of pure terror took off and into the air. I heard the sound of bodies dropping – from all angles. And then it was all over. No lightning. No thunder.

I felt solid, supportive arms snake under my upper body and the crook beneath my knees. The agony returned tenfold as if caused by my sudden movement. I cried out without restriction. Lifted in his arms, I saw Sasuke's head appear above me.

We landed somewhere onto another building.

"Why did you do that?" I panted.

As I knew he would be, Sasuke stared down at me, his dark eyes uncharacteristically disturbed. "You're changing," he whispered.

I felt like the life was being sucked away from me from within. "…How long?"

He lifted me into his arms once more. "Not long."

I made a sound of distress. "He said… _I_ was the one that would destroy this world."

Sasuke stared down at me and in his eyes I saw the confirmation that I needed. "Yes."

Helpless, I closed my eyes and awaited the transformation. I was vaguely aware of the fact that we were moving now…away from the burning village. I had no idea how Sasuke had made it out alive.

"You came back for me…" I managed to whisper. Why hadn't he gone and saved himself?

His answer left me breathless.

"I never left."

***

He had run so fast and catlike from the village that I had to wonder if we were somehow flying. We ended up in a cave far from the wreckage of that Infected village. Luckily it had been covered by overgrown moss and plants, perfect for hiding.

I was deposited on the ground for a few moments and then lifted onto his lap. "It hurts..." I whimpered.

His face was over my own – impassive and conflicted all at once. His dark eyes were guilt-ridden and self-accusing. I felt something wet and slippery slide up my arm in a sort of rhythmic wind. A small serpent glared menacingly at me and then hissed up at Sasuke awaiting his command.

"It's going to suck the chakra out Sakura. Try to be very still." And still I was. Its fanged mouth enclosed upon the tender bite mark at the base of my throat and I squirmed uncomfortably. The Uchiha held a hand over my lips while the scream that he knew I would give ghosted from my inner core.

It was a painful interaction all in all. Pain upon pain. I couldn't decide which was worse. The serpent sucking the chakra out of my system or the chakra that was steadily poisoning my body. After awhile, the snake receded but I still felt the white-hot heat flood throughout my soul.

"Not enough," he whispered to himself. I had no idea what that meant. Pondering his cryptic words turned out to be futile because in the next moment his cool lips had descended upon the open wound and punctured the skin once more.

This time I really did scream. Without his hand to cover my mouth I made sounds that any normal human being would have found disturbing. The serpent had been gentler, his fangs more natural. Sasuke instead had a full mouth of teeth that ripped through any skin that was left.

My back arched and I convulsed heavily. I felt a sort of battle wage inside my body. The Infected's chakra was pulling at my inner psyche. But there was another force that was pulling at the Infected's chakra. At last it ended and I collapsed once again into his arms. I didn't know how much more I could take until I lost my mind.

His teeth left my throat and I shuddered. Somehow I was able to lift a hand to the detached skin there and reclose the wound. I was physically and mentally exhausted. "Is it gone?" I whispered, hoarse. I had no idea he was capable of stopping the transformation.

His face appeared over mine and there was still blood dripping from his chin. "Yes," he replied after a second of looking off into the distance. " I was able to stop the alteration but there will be pain."

I made a hum of torture.

For that entire night I suffered. I think that possibly, deep down, Sasuke suffered right with me. The situation reminded me of the chuunin exams years ago when I had held him after he had been bitten by the then-alive-Orochimaru. It was sort of Ironic really. For hours on end I went through several stages of hallucinations and awful pain. I swear that I felt a pair of arms cradle me when the pain became particularly too hard to bear on my own or maybe I had hallucinated that too.

When morning broke, the pain had dimmed and I awoke from my sleep. It was that uncomfortable feeling that one gets when they toss and turn all night and find no peace at all. I was feeling that – times ten.

I sat up, my hair falling into my eyes and pooling into my lap. It was knotted in several areas and damp from my sweat from the night before. It was pink again, the brown color gone after I was unable to keep up my glamour jutsu. My skin was cold and hot all at once and I shifted uncomfortably from my position under a thin sheet of silk. I was tan again – the paleness also a part of my disguise that did not make it through the night. I supposed my eyes were their natural color too again.

I sat up and looked around. My vision was blurry at first but as I let my eyes adjust, they corrected themselves.

I was seated in a cave that was dark. The last remnants of a fire was just burning out and I could see our packs were lined up against the opposite wall. There was no sign of Sasuke so I leaned back against the wall behind me.

To my surprise the wall moved. "Oh!" I exclaimed.

Two very tanned and bruised arms hugged me from behind and I squirmed. "Sakura-chan!"

My heart stopped and I was allowed to turn my neck backwards. The "wall" that I had been seated against was really a human body. And it was plain to see how I could have mistaken that human body for a wall because of the body's hard and defined chest and stomach,

I blinked back tears. "Naruto!" I hugged him closely in a frantic sort of manner. He buried his face in my neck and I felt his tears slip down the hot skin there.

"Are you really awake this time?" He mumbled into my shoulder. "You were in so much pain. Your screams were too much for Kakashi. He had to leave for awhile."

I pulled back. "He's here too?"

Naruto's face broke into a smile. This momentarily stunned me because my best friend had turned out to become a very handsome man. He wasn't what I would call beautiful unlike Sasuke. He was more boyish, though that was his appeal I supposed. His golden hair was long, from not being cut for so long, and hung just at the base of his neck. It fell into his eyes in a pleasant sort of way. His skin was tan like the rest of us and overly callous. The only thing that remained the same was his twinkling eyes. Like two mini colored oceans.

"Yeah. Him and the teme left to go get you some food. We already ate," he replied. I noticed how his eyes seemed to never leave my form even as I glanced around our area for any sign of Sasuke and Kakashi.

I hugged him once more. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. It's been so hard…"

He let me cry into his chest for awhile. He never said a word just rubbed my back with the pads of his thumbs. I hiccupped and cried some more while I told him about how Neji had been infected and how he was a Fallen now. Naruto had cursed and then told me to continue. I told him about my mission to find the cure and how I had found the caves and my reunion with Kakashi and Sasuke. I shared with him how Kiba had been left behind and how Hinata missed him so much.

At the mention of Hinata's name, I felt him tense. "How is she?" He asked hoarsely.

"Good," I said. "She's developed into a strong kunoichi and medic nin. She mostly worries about you."He shook his head. "I left things awkward between us. I've regretted it ever since."

I had no idea what he was talking about but decided not to push it. The leaves to the entrance of the caves rustled and we both glanced up in unison."Ah, Sakura," A familiar voice drawled lazily.I jumped up, unable to contain my joy and raced into my ex- sensei's arms. He caught me as I stumbled, and laughed good naturedly at my wild carelessness. "It's good to see you too."

I laughed and spotted Sasuke standing behind him, his hands shoved into his pockets. Sasuke was watching the scene, a strange look on his face."Kakashi, I thought you didn't make it back to Konoha."He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Oh we all made it back…except for Kiba which I trust you know already," His face fell into a grave grimace. "I blame myself for that."

Unsure of what to say, I released him from my embrace. He patted my head affectionately. "Sasuke tells me you were bitten."I rubbed the spot where I had been attacked and felt a mild bruise.

"Yeah," And I turned my eyes to the Uchiha. He was leaning against the cavern wall while his black eyes studied me. "He saved my life." I smiled at him and he looked away.

Naruto hugged me from behind again and swung me around. "Damn right he did! I made that ass hole promise me he would."

Sasuke scoffed from across the cave.

I smiled, happy. It was almost like our team seven days. Kakashi watched the two of us. "Careful, Naruto. You're behaving like you have that same gennin crush on our Sakura," he warned, teasingly. Naruto made a rude hand gesture his way. But he released me nevertheless. "I have a girlfriend back home you old fart."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Last time I checked Hinata was single."

Naruto rubbed his neck anxiously. "Yeah I was an idiot before I left. She was about to be my girlfriend…so that counts!"

Sasuke commented from behind Kakashi. "No it doesn't."

I laughed and Naruto frowned. "And what exactly would you know about having a girlfriend asshole? Nothing."

I was vaguely aware of how Naruto and Sasuke's eyes flickered to my form. "…you're right nothing," Sasuke answered, his tone suddenly cold. We spent the rest of the day preparing to head for Konoha the next morning. I was starting to panic. I hadn't figured out a way to save my parents yet. But I was starting to formulate a plan.

While we were eating dinner that night, around the fire, I decided to speak up. "Guys," I started and three pairs of eyes watched me imploringly. "I uh…I'm not going to Konoha."

"Why?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged glances. "I have to go to Lightning Country. To meet with Amaterasu."

"Who's that?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls of roasted fish. I saw Sasuke tense and Kakashi sit up straighter. "It's just someone I have to talk to. And I figure you guys can go on ahead without me."

"The hell we are," Naruto exclaimed angrily. "If you're not going than none of us are. Right?" Kakashi agreed and Sasuke stared at me. "Get up, I need to talk to you," Sasuke said directing his voice to me.

"Don't boss her around teme."

Sasuke ignored him and asked me again. From the tone of his voice I could tell that he was not pleased and that I was not being asked – I was being told.

I got up and he made a gesture to follow him outside into the shade of the waterfall adjacent to our caves. Naruto made a move to follow but Kakashi yanked him down by the collar without saying a word.

When we were far enough away from the cave, Sasuke rounded on me. "We had a deal."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Yes, but that was BEFORE I found out that I'm destined to "destroy the world."

"That means nothing," he said quietly.

I yelled at him. "Yes it does! It means everything. You might have possibly mentioned that to me on the way or while we spent all that time in the caves. Maybe a '_hey Sakura don't waste your time trying to save the planet because guess what? You're going to help my psychotic relative take it over'' _would have helped," I mocked.

He took me by the shoulders and gripped them tightly. "If it's one thing that I've learned, it's that you make your own path. Your own bonds. Your own fate."

I shook my head. "I'm going to see Amaterasu and see if it's true."

"Stupid," he muttered under his breath.

"Maybe," I agreed offhandedly. "But I'm going to die trying."

He shook me by the shoulders. "You almost did just that yesterday. And I saved _your_ ass. What more do you want?"

I narrowed my eyes while my heart started to beat furiously. "Nothing!" I shouted into his face. We had to yell because of the loud waterfall just behind us. It tumbled down and the stray mist that hit us caused our hair and clothes to become soaked.

"Do you love Naruto?" He asked me suddenly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What?"

"Do you love him?" He repeated.

"I love him like a brother," I stammered, Sasuke watched my mouth move. His staring made me uncomfortable. "Why?"

"Because if you do then you will go to Konoha. If anything happens to you it will kill him," he yelled into my face.

"I have to do this! You of all people should be able to understand!"

"You're so reckless," he finally muttered. "I can't go back to the village without you."

"Then don't," I breathed. "Come with me."

His eyes examined me for a moment. "I have to, stupid. Amaterasu can only be brought back by someone of my abilities."

I remembered Madara's ominous words suddenly as if they were being repeated in my ear.

"Madara," I whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused. I stared at him, fearful to say anymore. Sasuke grabbed me once more and pulled me closer. "What are you talking about Sakura?" I did not want to say more but Sasuke could tell that I was hiding something.

"…he told me to tell you that he kept up his end of the deal."

Sasuke said nothing.

I breathed nervously.

"Itachi…" he finally said.

In that moment, I realized several things. My journey was far from over. Sasuke was one sentence away from going crazy. And that Madara was much smarter than I was willing to give him credit for. It was easy to see that Sasuke had no loyalty to me or to our team.I also realized that I did care for him. In that moment I was scared that he would leave us – just like all those years ago.

But then again, I had never really given him much incentive to stay.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Okay this chapter is probably the longest and most important so far. Madara makes his first official appearance. Sakura slightly shifts in her opinion about Sasuke. The team is reunited. Destinies are revealed. Quite Exciting. So please continue to bear with me. And I know I've said this before but I do plan on updating _Conceiving With You_ very soon. Please do leave your comments/reviews. I am a fan of long analytical reviews, they are my favorite. I like to see and hear everyone's opinion on what happens its interesting to see how much you guys guess ahead and make of one situation or word.

tata!

Surmise


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_

* * *

_

"It doesn't matter," he said after a few tense seconds. "I can't go back."

I stood there and he stood right with me. We were soaked now with the mist of the waterfall slowly increasing into blasts of water.

"So you're serious about all of this aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

I looked at him, wanting desperately to take his loyalty serious. "Yes."

"If we do this, we do it alone. No tagalongs. No Naruto. No Kakashi."

"What?" I was fearful now. My teammates – my family – was all that I had left. After being separated for so long, it was hard to be in different rooms now that they were with me again. It was hard to be separated from them now even if I was only a few feet away.

He placed a hand on my shoulder in an action that he probably meant to be consoling. "I know that they mean something to you," he started slowly. "But putting them into harm's way will only get them hurt. You know that Madara has his eye on Naruto. And you also know that because Kakashi has Sharingan he is immune to becoming infected. But that only means they will kill him on sight."

"But -"

His black eyes assessed me for a minute. He made a face, calculating and impassive simultaneously, and spoke once more. "Haven't you lost enough already?"

That really threw me for a loop. "And we both know who I have to thank for that."

"Me," he agreed. "And you can hate me all you want. None of that matters to me. But if you think for one second that I am going to let the cure slip away so easily then you really are pathetic."

I raised my eyebrows. "So what are you going to do, then?"

"We'll go to Konoha."

I tried to say something but he held up a hand to interject. "It's on the way to Lightning Country. And we can't just go see Amaterasu."

I huffed. "And why not?"

"Because we have to pay her brothers a visit first. When I went there, a year ago, Madara had already gone to them in secret. You have to offer something to each of them in order to see the next. Susanoo and Tsukuyomi are her brothers. Madara explained this to me before I left him. You give Susanoo your body. You give Tsukuyomi your mind. And you give Amaterasu your heart."

"But why can't we just skip to see Amaterasu now?" I didn't have time to set forth on some sort of pilgrimage.

"Because those are the rules."

"They are pretty dumb then," I muttered.

"Whatever," he sighed. "But we have to go to Konoha anyways. That's where Susanoo and Tsukuyomi are sealed."

* * *

The sky was still dim with the last speckles of night when all four of us departed. Naruto and Sasuke had fallen back behind Kakashi and I, their heads almost pushed together in deep conversation.

With no one else to keep me company, Kakashi caught up with me in one easy stride. I turned to him and smiled. I could tell that he was smiling as well because the tips of his mask turned up a bit and his eyes crinkled good-naturedly. "Kakashi," I acknowledged.

"No sensei?" He joked.

"Nah," I laughed. "That's only for special occasions."

He laughed softly though I could tell there was an edge to it. He moved closer while casually turning to me to say, "How is he?"

By "he", he meant Sasuke. "Fine," I replied.

Kakashi gave me a sideways glance with his eyes. "I sense some hostility Sakura."

I rolled my eyes. "It's well warranted."

He nodded. "I know you think you hate him - "

"Oh no," I cut him off. "I've accepted the fact that he's a psychotic, belligerent, traitor to humanity."

"Now Sakura - "

"_Don't_," I warned my ex-sensei icily. "…go and make excuses for him. We all know he was your favorite most darling student and that's got to make you a bit biased. No? But I will not let any feelings I had for him get in the way."

"So you don't care for him at all?" Kakashi asked me. I sensed some skepticism in his tone. And that offended me.

"No…I won't say I don't. He saved my life and I'm grateful. So he has my gratitude. But not my forgiveness." Was I a bad person for letting my hurt consume my opinion of Sasuke? Kakashi nodded to himself and proceeded to pat my arm with fondness. I smiled and sped up a little to avoid anymore conversations about Sasuke.

We had a two days journey ahead of us if we didn't stop to rest someplace. But of course we would all get tired and hungry. A couple of hours had passed when we were finally reaching the end of Tea Country.

I heard Naruto cheer behind me. "Finally, it's a clear homestretch from here!"

"Not so much…" I said. I had forgotten that the entire border that Fire Country shared with Tea Country was swimming with Infected. "The border is run by Infected."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. "Their pushing their way towards Konoha. Slowly but surely."

"It's only a matter of time," Sasuke muttered.

"Before what?" Asked Naruto. His blue eyes darkened as understanding overtook his cheerfulness.

I answered instead of Sasuke. "War."

* * *

It was clear that we could not go around the border. Swimming across was not an option. Infected were stationed on search boats everywhere – waiting for a couple of resisting humans like us.

Naruto had just been branded with the reversed Uchiha fan – Madara's mark – by Sasuke so that we could have a safe passage into the town. We disguised ourselves, all dark-haired and pale skin. To everyone's surprise, even Sasuke's( though he did a good job at not showing it), Kakashi removed his mask.

Naruto and I waited with baited breath and I felt Sasuke inch closer to get a better look while trying to not look interested at all.

Our eyes were glued to his chin as he slid the mask off with ease. I was shocked. Kakashi was mildly handsome though I don't know why that surprised me.

"Kakashi…you're cute," I whispered, dumbfounded.

He smirked at me – with a nice pair of lips – and patted my head once again. "I'm sorry there's no gruesome birth defect on my chin or a pair of oversized lips. I know how much you guys were counting on that. Especially you Naruto, with all your 'Kakashi-sensei is ugly theories'"

I laughed and Naruto grinned sheepishly. Sasuke resumed walking, his interest lost.

Once inside the town – there was a pair of Infected dressed in black, white, and red, waiting for us. They nodded at us and when one of the men's eyes lingered too long on my form I narrowed mine at him and he glanced away, embarrassed. We flashed our wrists at them and then stepped inside.

It was a peaceful sort of looking place with trees and shrubs lining the boardwalk. The shops were all brightly painted with crimson and white flowers blooming from a crevice every now and then. We kept our heads down only raising them to ask for directions to the nearest inn.

"How far?" Sasuke asked. Even disguised, his voice was commanding and laced with traces of superiority.

The Infected we stopped to talk to, glanced us over with suspicious eyes. He was a middle-aged man with frown lines. He pointed in the direction toward the heart of town. "There's a boarding house just past the plaza. Ms. Mie owns the place. She'll rent you a couple rooms for the night."

Sasuke gave a tilt of his head in appreciation and we kept moving.

I was the first to enter into the boarding house. It was a lovely building all around and we walked into the direction that I presumed held the lobby and check in.

A woman greeted us with a bright smile. "Hello!" I was caught off guard by her prettiness.

Her lips seemed to be set in a permanent pout that intensified as she took one look at the three males behind me. Her eyes flitted around the group and then landed on me.

"My aren't you lovely," she breathed. Taken aback, because I had been thinking the same exact thing about her, I smiled.

"Thank you," I responded while shifting my weight to my left foot. "We'd like to rent…." I glanced behind me, waiting for some sort of conformation.

"Three rooms."Sasuke cut in.

The young lady and I both seemed to do the math in our heads. There were four of us and he'd only said three rooms. Finally, she glanced between Sasuke and I and a knowing look came into her eyes. "Well I'll try to get you guys in right way. I'm Mie by the way."

She waited as if we were going to give her our names and when we didn't, she teetered away nervously.

I was handed three keys and she directed us to an adjacent hallway and up three flights of stairs. "Sakura can room with me," Naruto piped up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No."

The blond haired man reeled on his bestfriend. "And why the hell not? She obviously isn't comfortable with you and there's no way in hell I'm letting her room with this old pervert." He jabbed his thumb behind him at Kakashi who merely raised his eye brows.

"Because I have to talk to her."

"Talk to her now," Naruto challenged.

"Yeah," Sasuke began sarcastically. "In a hallway filled with other people. Right."

I hit them both on the head and pulled Sasuke by his shirt. "I'll room with Kakashi then. But in the meantime I can talk to Sasuke alone in my room. Alright? You're both little children."

Naruto looked between us heatedly and stomped into the room across the hall from us. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders at me as if to say, 'No idea what his problem is'. He followed after Naruto and closed the door behind him.

"Finally," Sasuke sighed as he unlocked the door to my temporary room. He waited for me to enter first and then shut and locked the door behind us.

The room was plain except for a window with curtains and a bed that could hold three people. I sat on it and waited for him to talk. Instead, he was pacing around the area, making hand seals as he went.

"I'm putting up a barrier. Just so that no one can hear or sense what's being said or going on."

"Why?" I was on edge now, the stress pooling in my gut. I thought I'd at least have one night of somewhat normalicy. I mean, I was already on edge being in another village full of Infected.

"What I have to say is private," he said simply. At last, he finished his pacing around the room and came to lean against the wall opposite me, his hands shoved nonchalantly into his pockets. We had let our genjutsu that changed our appearance go because it was tiring to Sasuke to mask our chakra for so long. My natural features had returned and for that I was grateful. I noticed that Sasuke's hair had grown out from its particularly close cropped cut. It now hung over his eyes in black disarray.

His face was impassive when he said, "Why did you tell me that my brother is alive?"

I thought for a moment. "I wanted you to trust me," I said truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow. "Even though I could have left you? I could have taken the cure right to Madara and Itachi."

"But you didn't."

"I could have," he whispered.

"Will you?" I whispered back.

"No," he answered slowly. "But you're right for never trusting me. I always thought I was doing the right thing. Every person I killed or lied to. It was just to get to Itachi…."

"And Itachi was innocent," I finished for him. A small piece of my heart hurt for him.

He nodded, probably unable to say anymore on the subject. Sasuke's eyes were dark and defensive. They flashed menacingly at me though I knew his anger was not truly aimed at me. It was aimed at himself and at his own haunting transgressions.

Surprised at my own actions, I patted the section of the mattress next to me. He looked at the spot on the mattress and then at my hand which had touched the spot. I smiled tentatively.

Slowly, and with great hesitance, he gracefully arched from the wall and sat next to me. "What?" He asked, I said nothing, I think he gave up trying to figure out what was happening. I didn't even know what was happening. I just knew that I didn't want him to go just _yet_. And so he sat with me.

* * *

I awoke, though not in my previous sitting up position. A glance at the window told me that it was still dark outside but morning was near. Sheets were covering my body and I peeled them off with great care. I looked to my left to see that Kakashi was lying on the floor beside the bed. I probably awoke Kakashi because he rustled. "Sasuke tucked you in and then barked at me to get in here," Kakashi drawled from the floor. Even with sleep in his voice – he still found a way to seem pleasantly amused.

I ignored him and stumbled my way into the bathroom. My clothes were sitting on the counter next to the toilet and I sighed gratefully. Maybe Kakashi had placed them there. I shoved a toothbrush in my mouth and washed my face simultaneously. The shower was just behind me which was lit by several candles. I'd forgotten that we were in an old fashioned boarding house that prided itself on its natural simplicity. I smelled one of the candles fondly and then stepped into the shower. I let the water run as hot as I could handle and then stood there under its heat.

A cloud of steam worked its way around me and I sighed. When I had finished washing my body and rinsing my hair with conditioner because there was no shampoo, I let my head fall against the glass of the shower door.

My forehead left a patch of clear glass when I lifted it from the door. For some reason I decided to take my hand and wipe it across the surface of the door to clear the steam some more. The glass was reflective so I saw my face reflected clearly back at me. It was weird. I'd never considered myself pretty before and when people called me "beautiful" or "lovely", I'd simply thank them and be on my way without giving their comment a second thought. But there was something pleasing about my face now. Maybe I'd finally matured enough. I was twenty after all.

I glanced at my eyes and they seemed different. The green colored iris was not as pale anymore. No, it was far darker. And then, as if by accident, I saw the black pinwheels there. They spun in faint ghost like circles just as a patch of firelight from one of the candles hit my area of sight.

A raw panic overtook me and I opened my mouth to let out an unbearable cry of terror.

There was a crash at the door and then the shower door was flung open so fast that I almost screamed again. I had no time to react because I was in complete shock. I couldn't even tell if I was crying or not because the shower was still beating down upon my bare back and face.

Two arms – not mine – grabbed at me but when I jerked and pushed in a frenzy, whoever it was had no choice but to step inside the shower with me. "Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?" The voice asked louder and louder with each call of my name.

"Kakashi?" I asked, my voice broken. "I'm one of them…."

He was shaking me back and forth and then I heard two other bodies enter the bathroom and there was a commotion of sound. Behind Kakashi's body was Naruto and Sasuke.

They took one look at my naked and wet body engrossed in Kakashi's shirtless frame and they both paused enough that I could make out their equally horrified expressions. "No," Kakashi answered them seriously. "I came in to see what was wrong when I heard her cry."

Kakashi, sensing my frailness and apprehension, pushed me behind him in order to conserve my modesty. I was alert enough to hear Sasuke shove Naruto out of the room and talk to Kakakshi. Before I knew what was happening next Sasuke was removing his shirt and pulling it over my head. He lifted me from Kakashi who was unwilling at first and into his arms.

They exchanged glances with each other and with one last distressed look at me, Kakashi left the room.

Sasuke cut the shower off and then picked me up and placed me on the counter that held the sink. "What happened?" He asked, lowly. I noticed that his voice was not harsh and cold like it usually was. Instead, it was soft and quiet…maybe even tender.

"My eyes," I coughed out, my throat still unable to return to normal. He pulled my face forward and then tilted it upwards into the candlelight. He must have seen the Sharingan – like pinwheels because he was tugging the collar of the shirt he had given me up.

"Your bite mark is pulsing," he whispered.

Horror was still heavy in my stomach. I felt like I might throw up at any given moment. "What does that mean?"

With all the reluctance in the world, he said, "I didn't get all of the chakra."

When I started to sob he pulled my face into his chest. His hands smoothed over my wet back, the shirt clingingly to my skin. "I can try to get the rest out, Sakura. After the transformation, the Infected has five days of adjusting." At the word "Infected" I whimpered. "But, since it had no time to spread all the way, the last traces are still at the surface."

I pulled back from his chest. "Get it out," I commanded, suddenly alert. The adrenaline must have been kicking in. "Or I'll rip it out myself."

I motioned at ripping the skin around my neck and he shoved my wrist down violently. "Don't be stupid. I'll do it. It's not something you can just rip out. Trust me, millions have tried before you."

"Then do it," I whispered. "I don't want to be one of them…."

"I know," he whispered as he ducked his head into the curve of my throat. I felt his lips brush the skin there and it seared. "This will hurt," he promised against my skin.

I said nothing as he bit right into my flesh. It tingled at first and then burst into a myriad of mounting pain. He stepped between my legs and grabbed at my shoulders as he sunk his teeth deeper. I resisted the urge to cry out because I had experienced this pain before just not to the same exact degree.

When he pulled back, I felt the last trace of it leave my body. I sighed gratefully. His face appeared before mine and I stiffened. He looked positively dangerous. His eyes were spinning in a vortex of spangled stars and his mouth was covered and dripping with blood.

"You will be weak for awhile."

I nodded. I tried to stand but stumbled. He reached out to wrap and arm around my waist and steer me to the door of the bedroom. I shook my head. "Shower."

He nodded. "Alright." He helped me in there and turned the water back on for me. My arms ached and felt like jelly. "I lost a lot of blood, didn't I?"

He nodded, the water from the shower soaking his shirtless form. My eyes, weak and tired even though I had just awoken less than an hour ago, took in the muscles of his chest and how they seemed to ripple of their own accord.

"You can't do this by yourself," he observed. He turned to leave. "I'll go get Kakashi or the dobe to come help you."

I brushed his shoulder with my hand. "You can help me," I murmured.

He glanced me over and I tried to see what he was seeing. Pink hair plastered down my back and over my face. A thin shirt soaked and clingingly nastily to my body with fading red trails of blood. No wonder he wanted to leave.

"I shouldn't," he said after a moment his voice reluctant and anxious. I pulled him in and he stared at me seriously. I think he made up his mind because he closed the door and grabbed a washcloth with a bar of soap.

Slowly, he pulled the shirt up and over my head and then smoothed my hair out behind me. I was unwilling to fall against him because my legs hurt but he let me anyways. He washed me with a tenderness that I hadn't known he possessed. I looked at him for the first time since he had agreed to help me shower the blood off, and his eyes were still defensive….but not cold.

When I was particularly close to him, he pulled back suddenly. Before I could ask, he had switched the water from hot to a more cool setting which was on the verge of becoming cold.

"I prefer colder showers," he muttered glancing away. I didn't understand. He almost sounded as if he were lying…

"Are you clean enough yet?" He asked, his tone impassive.

"Yeah," I whispered. I was a little confused. Where had all his gentleness gone?

"Good," he said and then helped me out the shower.

He dried me off but this time I could tell that he was trying to stay as impartial and distanced as he could even though I was standing there exposed and nude. There was an iciness about him and I had the sense to be hurt.

"Sasuke?"

He glanced at me, his eyes far away.

"Forget it," I said when I saw the look on his face. And his face – the one that I had just let see the most bare part of me – was now stony and frozen.

He wrapped an arm around my mid section and pulled me into the next room. Kakashi and Naruto were pacing and when they looked at me they both exhaled in relief.

"It's gone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"Good," Kakashi commented from his position next to my golden-haired bestfriend. His eyes lingered on my form, which Sasuke had covered with another shirt, and his eyes became gentle. "Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yes," I said though I couldn't help but glance at Sasuke.

Kakashi and Naruto both noticed this and tensed.

Naruto eyed us. "Why were you in there for so long?" He asked suspiciously.

"I helped her take a shower," Sasuke said calmly. He seemed to want to anger Naruto for some reason, his voice challenging.

"You _helped_ her take a shower!?" He cried. I could see where this was going.

"Naruto don't…"

"Shut up Sakura," Naruto snapped at me. I quieted because I was simply stunned.

Kakashi gave Naruto a stern look. "Now Naruto-"

But Naruto growled at him too. "No! I bet helping Sakura was so taxing for you. Wasn't it? I bet seeing her naked and vulnerable was just so tiring for you. Maybe even a little exciting?" He finished bitingly with a sneer.

"Maybe," Sasuke agreed with an edge to his voice.

I gasped and Naruto was shaking from head to toe.

"What's the matter Naruto…are you jealous?" Sasuke asked. I knew for sure now that they were both itching for a fight. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hardly," Naruto bit out. "There may have been a time when I would have been but I'm in love with someone else now. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you play around with her emotions like she's some sort of whore."

Sasuke scoffed. "I helped her take a shower."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. "Well it might have meant something more to her. And everyone knows that you're too stupid to actually care for anyone besides yourself. Like your ass is made out of roses and gold."

"Naruto stop!" I yelled. "That meant nothing to me!"

I felt Sasuke's eyes on me and when I looked at him he glanced away. "Just where is all this coming from anyways?"

Naruto was fuming. "I'll tell you what it's coming from. I've seen you for the first time in a year and I can still see that when you look at him…you…_you_ look at him like you're in love or something!"

"I'm not," I insisted.

He chose to ignore that. "And then he looks at you and I see nothing in his eyes."

I flinched inwardly because of his harshness. "So what?"

"So, did he tell you what I told him to do?" He asked, gold hair falling into his vision.

"Yeah, Sasuke said that you told him to 'Save and protect me'."

Naruto smiled ruefully. "Yeah but that's not all. I told him to also love you," he finished. "Not to take advantage of you."

"I never have you dumbass," Sasuke said. He seemed to be tired of arguing now. His voice was colder, if possible, and edgier.

Kakashi was pushing Naruto from the room now. Naruto threw one last contemptuous look at Sasuke and allowed himself to be pushed over the threshold. Sasuke slammed the door behind them and turned to look at me with heat.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm fine," I lied.

He rolled his eyes and then helped me to the bed. "No you're not. So quit lying. You forget that I can see how your chakra moves when you lie."

I ignored him completely and let my head sag against the headboard. "What do you thinks wrong with Naruto?"

Sasuke gave a derisive laugh to himself. "He knows that you and I are going to Lightening Country alone after we see Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. He's been on the fence about it ever since. I knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded."

"And that's why he went off like that?"

"He doesn't trust me with you. And maybe he's right. I can hardly trust myself these days…"

"Don't," I said fiercely. "You're doing fine. Considering everything that's happened."

"Don't make excuses for me," he said though he was considerably calmer now.

I closed my eyes as I leaned back against the headboard.

"You were right for telling him that what we did meant nothing," he said after a second of silence. And to my surprise his voice was rueful.

* * *

I was allowed to rest for two days. Naruto and Sasuke barely spoke to eachother. I mediated during my forty-eight hour resting period so that my chakra flowed back in. I was stronger so I took my showers by myself.

On the eve of the third day – the day that we were departing – I felt my strength return to near its full capacity. Sasuke slapped down enough bills on Ms. Mie's checkout counter that she turned purple. I could tell that she was glad that we were leaving, probably because of all the yelling that had been going on. We were lucky that no one had heard the specifics of our arguments.

Our journey to Konoha took less than two days. We all entered through the main gates right away.

To my genuine surprise, the village had expanded even farther to hold even more refugees. The hospital was bigger and there were far more apartments than I remembered there being. But alas, there was really only the refugees from Suna who had come to live with us. Everyone had either died or given in to Madara.

So the "New Konoha" wasn't really that much more crowded.

The four of us were escorted by Genma and Anko, who hugged us all. When Genma's hand reached a little too low, Kakashi smacked it away from my bottom. Sasuke said something to Genma in a very calm and low voice which made the brunette nin turn pink with either embarrassment or fear.

We were taken in secret to the Hokage's office for 'security measures'. As soon as I entered through those familiar double doors, I was ambushed by Shizune. "Oh Sakura!" She blubbered into my shoulder.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" A voice boomed half drunkenly from behind Shizune. I was engrossed again but this time with a grip of death. "Hello Shishou!"

"SAKURA!" Tsunade exclaimed, her lovely face slightly pink from being tipsy.

Naruto snorted."WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" He screamed in an effort to mock her.

She half turned away from me, and narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "Still a smartass I see," she replied. And then she let me go to hug him. When they released, she smacked him in the face. "Don't ever do that to me boy! Ever. When you were gone I almost died."

He rubbed his face gingerly but hugged her again nevertheless.

And then Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "And you must be Uchiha. Your face matches your voice. You make for a very beautiful man. Though judging by that annoying smirk on your face you must have an ugly attitude."

Naruto coughed something like "understatement". Tsunade smacked him in the head. "And you must also possess super-tolerance to deal with this one."

Sasuke's smirk deepened and Naruto frowned.

"Now," Tsunade said. "Down to business…have you successfully made the cure?"

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: I'm alive! This has got to be my favorite chapter. Will update asap.

Surmise


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is now** rated M** for further chapters.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

_

* * *

_

Here it was. The moment of truth.

I found that Tsunade's brown eyes, bright from the alcohol in her system, could still scrutinize me just as well if she were sober. I took a look to my left and saw that Sasuke seemed unaffected by her question. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets carelessly as he leaned against a chair.

When I said nothing, Tsunade rounded on Sasuke. "Well Sasuke…have you been successful?"

And then I saw it. I saw how his jaw locked down casually and his eyes hardened over. "No-"

"_Yes_," I cut in. I was temporarily amazed at his attempt to lie for me. And grateful. "We have something akin to a cure but not quite."

So I sat down and told her everything. Even about Amaterasu and her brothers. And about my "future". When I had finally finished the re-telling of my story, Tsunade had regained her sobriety immediately. "Well then. It is a wonder that you are still human Sakura."

I laughed nervously. "I know."

My mentor looked to Sasuke with an uncommon expression, especially for her, of thankfulness on her face. "Thank you. Sakura is highly valued by the hospital, the people of this village, and by Shizune and me."

Sasuke said nothing but he gave an incline of his dark head in acknowledgment.

"As for Madara," Tsunade said. "His grudge has grown from Konoha to all of humanity. There are few things that weaken him and this ancestor of yours," she looked at the Uchiha. "…Amaterasu seems to know something. As well as her brothers. I believe there is more to this so called foretelling of the future that involves you and Sakura."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. For once he was not engrossed in his sordid books of choice. His hands were folded thoughtfully on the table, though his one revealed eye was serious. "Sasuke and Sakura should unseal Susanoo and Tsukuyomi as quickly as they can. Their departure to Lightening Country should be within the week."

Naruto made a noise of disapproval. The blonde Hokage snapped her fingers at him. "There's absolutely no way you are leaving the village. You were kidnapped for over a year and almost killed. Do you honestly think I'd let you wander around with Madara awaiting right outside this village? Besides, I hear that a certain Hyuuga heiress is heartbroken over you."

Naruto brightened considerably at the mention of Hinata but was also saddened. "She thinks I'm dead doesn't she?"

Tsunade gave a half shrug. "All the more reason for you to stick around. "

Naruto and Kakashi were dismissed after a long talk about our travels. I could tell that Tsunade was pleased with our progress concerning the cure. "So you think after unsealing the three siblings, that you might find an alternative to the cure?" She asked following a flash of studying the both of us.

"It's not much of a cure, is it? I mean it returns them back to their original human state but they also die. What if there's a way to cure them completely without killing them?" I asked. "What if Amaterasu didn't give the whole story? Maybe I have to go see her to release the truth."

Tsunade's eyes became sad, her dark lashes lowering over the brown color of her irises. "I don't want you out there again."

"What choice do I have?" I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. "My parents and half the world are mindless beings. By returning them back to humans, we would be killing them. That's too many people who have to die. There has to be another way."

_There has to be._

An hour had scarcely passed since our meeting with Tsunade. So far, I'd been hugged, kissed, and swung around by nearly every person imaginable. Sasuke on the other hand was regarded with complete caution. It would seem that everyone knew of his status as an aid to the village but he was still a relative of Madara. And that scared people.

Even Ino, who I'd expected to be all over him, had kept her blue eyes to the ground with the hesitation of a young fawn. She'd been happy to see me but her mood lessened considerably when she took one look at Sasuke. She'd scuttled away with a makeshift apology before I even had a chance to catch up.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked as I lounged against a storefront. A young kunoichi walked by and ogled. I glared at her.

Sasuke looked like he'd rather not say. "I'm going to see what's left of my home."

"Tsunade said that she purposely kept that part of the village sectioned off. The refugees live more to the west. So, when are we going to pay Amaterasu's brothers a visit?" I added in a lower tone.

"Not now," he said flatly. "I'll find you when it's time."

He disappeared after that. I watched as he slunk around the corner and I was left alone. Instead of exploring the village like I'd originally intended, my course of direction carried me all the way to the hospital. When I came upon the entrance, I saw that it had been greatly expanded so that the farthest end reached for another couple of miles.

People stared at me as I passed and a couple of interning medics that I'd taught in the past came up to throw their arms around me. I walked the long corridors, each stepping taking me farther and deeper into the building. It seemed the further I traveled, the less populated the hallways became. Soon, I reached the place I'd been thinking about ever since my arrival.

"RESTRICTED", the bright red lettering scripted onto the glass doors read. It seemed menacing in a way. But not as menacing as what was behind them. Someone stepped from the shadows to my left which made me jump a little.

"Sakura," an airy voice addressed from the darkness.

My eyes adjusted and I smiled. "Hinata!" I threw my arms around her. She had been one of my only friends during my time at the caves so it was nice to see her. Really nice. "You made it back!" _Alive_, my mental voice added gratefully. "What are you doing back here? This is a restricted area…"

"I volunteered for guard duty. And with my eyes, Hokage-sama was more than willing to accommodate my request," she answered coolly.

I realized that she seemed colder and that her usual brightness had dimmed. She was even more striking than when we'd last met. Hinata's raven hair had been slicked back into a high ponytail and her lips were a bright red. Her eyes though, milky with a silvery glow, regarded me with something akin to distrust. I noticed that she had bags under her milky orbs, probably from a lack of sleep or stress. Most likely a combination of the two.

"Naruto is here," I said at once.

For the first time, her demeanor cracked and her attempt at disliking me disappeared altogether. "…R-really?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I have to ask though, you seem a little down. What's wrong?" The black cloud was hanging over her again and her white eyes looked me up and down.

"Tenten told me about what you said. Neji is my cousin. I didn't appreciate the false hope which I'm sure you understand Tenten did not handle well."

"_Oh_." She was referring to the fact that I had told Tenten that Neji was alright. But in all actuality Neji was not alright. He was far worse than that. He had been asleep ever since he was Infected which made him a Fallen now. "I didn't want her to get hurt – I mean I didn't want her to hurt anymore than she had been…but…"

Hinata shook her head. "And what did you think would happen once we made it back? At any rate, I'm off of duty now but please do enjoy seeing the look on her face when she sees you."

She brushed past me as another shinobi came to take her place. I gaped at the disserted hallway and then had the new guard let me through. The door slammed shut and locked behind me. Upon stepping into the restricted corridor, the lights overhead intensified beyond belief. This was the wing that held all Fallen.

To my knowledge there was only a handful of Fallen. My parents and Neji were a part of that handful. I stalked down the corridor, trying in vain to remember my parent's room number. As I passed down the corridor, I made a sharp left. My chin collided with the solidness of another human's face.

"Sorry!" I spouted while rubbing the tender section of my skin that had been hit.

"Sakura," a familiar voice called. "Sort of an ironic place to see you."

Tenten was standing there with both of her hands mounted onto her hips. Her brown eyes held a sorrow that lingered in every move that she made. Even when she curled her lips up at me in contempt, I could tell that she was on the brink of breaking down.

"Tenten…I'm so sorry."

"As you should be." I was going to go out on a limb and guess that she had just been to see Neji. And judging from her expression, she hated me with every fiber in her petit frame.

I saw her hand before it hit my face. I tilted to the side and swung my arm into her gut. I'd originally intended to only disarm her, but I was tired of being on the receiving end of all of this hostility when I'd almost been turned into an Infected myself.

So I used the arm still planted into her midsection to push her into the wall. The cart that was leaned against the wall rattled and Tenten wheezed. I noticed that her lips spewed a few droplets of blood. Still, I couldn't bring myself to feel bad. "You bitch," she wheezed again. There was fire in her brown eyes, a trait that I'd always admired her for. Now it irritated me.

"Look. I have a cure. Be my guest to use it. But it's only fair to warn you that your boyfriend in there will die. But he will die_ human_." Her brown eyes were wide with shock and skepticism. "Don't be mad at me, I'm not the one who put him in there."

She sputtered. "But your _boyfriend_ did."

I let her go and she slipped down the wall. "You know what? I've been through hell and then some. And all I did was try to give you some piece of mind. I may not have known Neji that well but I know he would have wanted you to at least have that. With so little of it going around – be grateful. It was my suggestion to keep the Fallen alive for study. So the only reason he's still alive on that hospital bed is because of _me_," I snarled.

The weapon's master looked up at me, her eyes filled with hurt and longing. She seemed to lack the energy to stay mad as she was slumped against the wall now; cradling the broken ribs I had given her. I stooped over her and placed a glowing hand up her shirt and felt for her damaged skin. I mended her bones easily and helped her up when I was done.

"Thanks," she breathed, grudgingly. "I never thought you would have found a cure, Sakura. I mean I don't want Neji to have it if it's going to kill him. Is there any other way…?"

I shook my head. "I'm trying. But in the mean time, I'll have a look at him."

All the hate inside Tenten seemed to dissipate when she realized that I had family somewhere in this building too. "I never realized that your parents had gotten infected. I shouldn't have been so cold," she sighed. She seemed embarrassed for her behavior somehow.

I waved it off good naturedly. "I remember what it felt like to hold my parents as they lost consciousness and then slipped into a coma after they had been exposed to it. They weren't bitten you know. It was one of those situations where you're at the wrong place at the wrong time. They'd been infected from the air you see. That's how fast it can get into your system. I'm glad they weren't bitten. It hurts worse."

Tenten's eyes were red now from listening to my story. She looked as if her honey eyes might explode into tears at any second if I said a particularly too depressing statement. "…You speak as if from experience."

I winked at her as she guided me to Neji's room. "Oh I am. I was bitten in Tea Country though Sasuke was able to halt the transformation."

She gasped. "He can do that? I wonder just how much else he can do with those Infected…I mean Madara's not the only one who had a part in creating the virus." I pondered her words for a few moments in thoughtful silence.

I gave the door to Neji's room a push and it swung open. Inside, the lighting was even brighter than the hallway. That was understandable. If he were to awaken, he would be too disorientated at first because of the brightness. Infected didn't particularly care for light. I also noticed that his wrists and feet were bound with chakra. "The Hyuuga clan seals his chakra daily," Tenten murmered. "Funny thing is, it unseals itself and replenishes every twenty-four hours. They think it's because Neji was so strong when he was a human. If he were ever to wake up, he'd make one hell of an Infected."

Chocolate hair spilled out over the edges of the bed and pooled near the floor. His skin was sallow and dry looking though his features were irrefutably faultless. He'd always been a handsome man but now he seemed unearthly. He breathed slowly, almost as if he weren't breathing at all.

Tenten brushed a lock of hair from his face and kissed his forehead. I saw his finger curl. Tenten however, didn't and I thought it best not to notify her. "His condition is stable as far as these things go," I commented as I finished my evaluation.

I left her there shortly after to visit my parents.

I didn't go into their room completely. Instead, I hovered in the doorway and watched as they lay in their respective beds, utterly still apart from the occasional rise of the chest. My mother, pale and beautiful, was on a bed next to my father. Her pink hair was lighter than my own by about five shades with an overcast that turned it almost silver. My father lay peacefully next to her, his golden hair construing my vision of him.

"I'll make it better," I whispered as my hand shut their door softly.

* * *

Two days had passed since my return to Konoha. I stirred in my bed and then gave up on finding any sleep. My feet padded across the floor to the windows of my room. Surprisingly enough, they were open and a wintry breeze blew in at me. It whipped my sleep ridden hair around but I was in no hurry to close it. There was snow outside and a piece of it landed on my nose.

It was refreshing to find that not everything in my life had changed or moved on. My apartment was still the same aside from the amount of dust that had accumulated during my extended mission. All of my clothes still fit and I found that the hospital was in need of me more than ever. Too bad I wasn't staying. At any given moment Sasuke was due to come marching in to sweep me away.

My eyes found the landscape outside again. Everything was blanketed with fine coatings of crystalline snowfall. It glinted in the pastel drops of the moon overhead and I sighed against the slight breeze. One of the glass panes in my window caught slight movement behind me and I whipped backwards.

"On edge?" Sasuke surveyed from his resting place against the wall of my bedroom that held my door. His black eyes – or were they red tonight? – were no doubt scrutinizing my every movement as they usually did. I didn't answer his question. I asked one of my own. "Why are you here? And how in the hell did you get in?"

"Your door wasn't locked," he frowned. "And you know why I'm here."

I knew alright. Once I closed the window, I moved towards him. "Why so late?" Surely, Amaterasu's brothers didn't prefer certain times of day to be summoned by one of their decedents. But then again, nothing made sense in the world I was living in.

"Susanoo can only be unsealed when a storm is approaching," Sasuke spoke quickly as if he didn't have time to explain everything.

"But its snow -"

"Doesn't matter," he shot me down impatiently. "A storm is coming just within a few hours time. By then it will be too late."

I let out a breath of air and shook my head to get rid of the last remnants of sleepiness. "Then let me put on some clothes okay?" He gave a minor jerk of his head – a yes - and swept out of the room. Since it was snowing outside, I pulled some jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt from my gennin days, out of my closet. Without so much as turning a light on, I tugged my nightdress from my head and dressed as fast as I could. When I entered the living room, Sasuke was seated at my dining table with his hands folded together in thought.

"You still have that?" He asked. I knew he was talking about the beaten down sweatshirt I was so fashionably wearing. "Yes," I answered automatically in defense. I tugged at the worn red fabric uncomfortably, now embarrassed.

Sasuke had a way of insulting people without saying too much. It was the way he fixed his eyes on something as if they were very much beneath him. He glanced me over and rose from his seat. "I just thought you might have thrown it away after all this time. It didn't cost much."

"And how would you know how much this cost?" To say the very least, I was offended.

He made a twitch of his lips to show his annoyance. "Because I paid for it." And come to think of it, he had paid for it, I realized. We had been on a mission during autumn in a town not far from Konoha. I'd forgotten to pack a coat – because I was too preoccupied with my embarrassing crush on Sasuke to notice or remember much of anything. So he and Naruto had chipped in to buy me a sweatshirt. Naruto was the one who picked the color out, knowing that red was my favorite in his obvious attempt to impress me.

I smiled. "You didn't pay for it. At least not all of it anyways. Naruto chipped in too."

He scoffed. "If you count barely enough to pay for his daily ramen bowl as "chipping in" then yeah he contributed. Not that it matters, I was just commenting."

"All you do is comment," I muttered under my breath as we exited my apartment. I locked the door behind me.

"Why do you even bother locking it when you leave if you don't even lock it when you're asleep?" He asked in a tone that I could only guess was irritation.

"There you go – commenting."

Together, we made our way outside and through the village. The entire area seemed to be converged into a thicket of white. It wasn't exactly cold yet, but the temperature was low enough to make me shiver. "Where…?" I breathed. A puff of frosty air materialized. There was no place in Konoha that struck me as particularly ancient enough to be the sealing ground of Susanoo. Sasuke didn't answer right away. Instead, his eyes shifted in the direction of his home. "…My family ground," he answered at last. "Of course," I whispered, annoyed with myself because that blatant detail hadn't occurred to me. It made sense that Susanoo would be sealed within his ancestors' land. Tsukiyomi was probably sealed there as well.

After some time of running over snow laced rooftops, we reached the Uchiha compound.

Even now, after all the years that had passed so slowly, the compound held a sinister air about it. And then there was the fact it had been abandoned. The chipping of the paint on most of the signs and mailboxes was a solid attestation to that.

I don't know how long we walked in silence. I'd lost track of time by watching my boots leave faint shadows in the thin snow. We marched through a thick lifeless brush that snapped and gave way beneath the weight of our feet. The deeper we went through the brush, the more I wanted to leave.

"Here," Sasuke stopped me by pushing an arm in front of my chest. I stilled instantly. There was nothing ahead of us except for a petite pond.

The dark haired Uchiha made an action for me to follow him. We trudged to the waters edge and then stepped inside. I glanced at Sasuke who had his Mangekyo Sharingan in place. It was spinning into a web of stars and I watched transfixed. "What are you doing?" But he didn't answer me, instead the soil surrounding us shook and the storm that Sasuke had foretold was coming had arrived.

The air congealed so that it was hard to breathe. Snow was propelling at us so rapidly that I thought it might start hailing too. Too quickly, so fast that my eyes almost didn't follow, a red and black mist englulfed us. It swerved and bended until it took on a gigantic human like form. And then the mist changed to black or maybe a dark blue. The misty air continued to solidify into a more substantial substance that oozed a disgusting looking liquid. It was chakra I realized. Evil chakra.

I backed up instinctively, until I noticed there was nowhere to go. The spiritual like being that surrounded Sasuke now surrounded me as well. As if it were shielding me. "What in the hell is this?" I yelled because the air was making it hard for my voice to carry far.

"Susanoo," he answered gruffly. I noticed that his back was bent and that his jaw was clenched this technique seemed to be taking some invisible toll on him. The spirit solidified completely so that it was heavily armored and cloaked with an even darker area of energy. It was three-handed with fierce looking horns on its head. They protruded so sinister like, that I had to wonder just how "useful" this technique might be. It seemed to be killing Sasuke more than it was helping.

Just when Sasuke had started to pant – the demonic like figure dissipated instantly. When the bluish haze thinned, a figure stood in its wake. The real Susanoo was clapping his hands, though his face was not that amused. Waves of black hair billowed around his white face making him appear even more otherworldly. He was good-looking like his sister though there was an air about him that made me dislike him already.

"What took you?" Sasuke asked bluntly, though he was trying to hide the fact that he was panting.

Susanoo smirked. He reminded me vaguely of Sasuke. "I wanted to watch you suffer awhile longer."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

Susanno snapped his eyes to me and I shivered. He seemed to notice me for the first time and I saw something in his face change. He cocked his head to the side, as if he were perplexed. I blinked slowly as a piece of snow fell into my eyes and shivered again. When I opened them, Sasuke was lying crumpled to the ground and Susanoo was close enough to me that our noses almost touched.

"Sakura," he said wondrously. "…you are the one Madara can't seem to stop talking about."

"Sasuke-" I cried. Susanoo shook his head.

"He tried to get in the way. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless I think it'll be fun…I don't get much of that around here, you know." He said, bemused. He seemed to want to get a reaction out of me other than fear. He was dressed in a deep red yukata that was partially open to reveal a defined chest beneath it.

He did not have a pearly light about him that Amaterasu possessed. Instead, there seemed to be a second shadow attached to his skin, like an evil raincloud that was too stubborn to clear up. Susanoo winked at me. "So…I trust Sasuke let you in on how this works? I take a little bit of that sweet body of yours and in exchange you get to go see my brother. Who is far worse than me in case you were wondering."

"How are you going to take a piece of my body - ?"

I was silenced by the feel of his mouth on mine. Instantly, I was engulfed in a sea of bliss as if he were trying to push all of the most pleasant emotions that I had ever felt back onto me. I shoved him back violently.

He pulled back, amazed. "She's strong for a little thing isn't she?" Susanoo asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was still cradling his head in pain, but was able to glare so furiously at Susanoo, that they appeared to be twins. "I'm sorry," Susanoo began. "You are not enjoying this are you?"

He used his good arm to pull me closer. I pushed him back and his smile wiped away. "I never liked insolent little spit-fires like you," he mused darkly. "Though I find myself unable to dislike you. Perhaps Sasuke finds you just as intriguing? Ha, who am I kidding? I can read his entire body. "

"You see I already took a piece of his body. All that hate, there's an abundance of it inside of him. It feeds my hunger. But, I can't find much in you Sakura. So maybe you have something else to offer?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I stopped breathing. He couldn't have meant…

He laughed. "I'll stop before I give 'cool and collected' over there a heart attack. But I do require a service from you and you can be on your merry little way," he finished dryly.

"What?" I was trying my best not to growl at him because I knew that he could kill Sasuke and I without a second thought.

"Kiss me," he breathed against my face. I glanced at Sasuke who was sweating bullets now. His shoulders were shaking as if he were about to explode.

"…What if I don't?" I asked slowly. I'd rather not kiss him ever again. The sad part was that I almost enjoyed the first one.

He smirked, pushing his perfect lips higher. "Or I'll crush your boyfriend in half." At his words, two gigantic spirits materialized. Now I could see why Sasuke had been shaking. Susanoo had summoned two 'Susanoo" at the same time and had forced them onto Sasuke.

I didn't understand anything. Or why this was happening. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered. I heard something pop and I wondered with a sick feeling in my stomach if one of Sasuke's shoulders had been crushed by the weight yet.

Susanoo regarded me so seriously that all the humor was wiped from his face. Again I was reminded of Sasuke. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "_I'm trying to help you_."

"Wha-" But he put a finger to my lip to silence me. His touch was blistering.

"You have to be willing," he whispered once more. He was entirely serious. "You won't understand now but in time you will."

The hand that had been on my shoulder came to my face. He pulled me closer to his mouth. I didn't budge. But I didn't fight either. I let him kiss me but I shut my eyes and remained motionless. He pulled back, his eyes heavy and sleepy with a captivating sparkle. "Not enough."

"But you kissed me," I insisted angrily. "How is that not enough?" I was impatient now. A minute had barely passed since Susanoo had subjected Sasuke to his torture but I could tell that Sasuke was losing his mind.

Susanoo's eyes were flashing now and a real Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning in his irises now. I was shocked with a little bit of fear. "Kiss me like you want to kiss _him!_" He roared while pointing a finger at Sasuke.

Time was running out – So I pulled his throat and angled my lips to his. I kissed him like he was really Sasuke. My hands that had been balled in fists at my sides were now tangled in his hair. His own hands were roving over my back and backside with impassioned persistence. It was easy to pretend that he was Sasuke now. Their features weren't much different.

I pulled my face from his and glared at him for all that I was worth. Before he could get a word out – I brought my hand down hard on his cheek. Somehow the fact that he could kill me instantly did not register. Because I was angry and embarrassed I tried to hit him again but he caught my wrist within a millisecond.

He bent my wrist so that it popped back. I screamed. "Once was enough," he hissed. It was quite obvious that he was not used to being smacked in the face. My eyes narrowed.

"Go now," he hissed again. He didn't need to tell me twice. I backed toward Sasuke and then helped him from the ground. But when our eyes met, Sasuke was staring at me with an expression full of disgust. I mentally cringed back because of the intensity of his eyes. What had I done wrong? But Sasuke pushed himself from my grasp and tried not to showcase the fact that he was limping.

Just as we were about to leave, Susanoo called out. "Uchiha Sasuke."

I glanced at Sasuke who was still walking and gave no indication that he had heard anything at all. Susanoo called again. "Your brother came to see me."

To my surprise, Sasuke kept walking. "And I care why?" He said evenly.

"Don't you see?" Susanoo growled. "He came to see me, my brother, and then my dear sister. He _knew _about Madara's plan."

Sasuke half-turned, his face blank.

Susanoo regarded him. "So Madara has brought him back and has so called infected him as you humans say. But do _you_ really think Itachi is being controlled?"

* * *

We had left the abandoned pond where Susanoo had been sealed. Sasuke seemed to be sulking over something that I just couldn't figure out. My eyes caught the strain in his shoulders instantly. It was obvious that Susanoo had never really had the intention of killing Sasuke. He had just wanted to bait me into kissing him so that he could "help me". But that didn't even make sense.

When Sasuke's house came into view, or his family's house rather, I slowed my pace. Sasuke had stopped walking to rub at one of his beaten down shoulders. Intending to heal it, I let my chakra flow into my palm. I touched him gently but he knocked my fingers away with a flick of his wrist. "_Don't_."

"I just want to help you," I said. A wintry breeze had picked up and flicked my long hair over my shoulders. I tossed it out of the way while still reaching for him. "Why won't you let me help you…you're hurt…"

He gave me the coldest look that I had received in a long time. "That's your problem, Sakura. Always trying to help," his tone was borderline mocking. ", are you going to help me like you did Hyuuga's girlfriend? You lied to her. It didn't help at all. And then you help me by kissing one of my dead relatives. You help plenty don't you?"

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. "Is that what this is about?"

"No," he growled.

"Then what is this about?"

But he didn't answer me. No, he didn't answer me at all. Instead he threw open the front door of his house and slammed it shut behind him.

I stood there out in the snowfall, unsure of how much of a mess I'd really made.

* * *

_To Be Continued._


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously**:

We had left the abandoned pond where Susanoo had been sealed. Sasuke seemed to be sulking over something that I just couldn't figure out. My eyes caught the strain in his shoulders instantly. It was obvious that Susanoo had never really had the intention of killing Sasuke. He had just wanted to bait me into kissing him so that he could "help me". But that didn't even make sense.

When Sasuke's house came into view, or his family's house rather, I slowed my pace. Sasuke had stopped walking to rub at one of his beaten down shoulders. Intending to heal it, I let my chakra flow into my palm. I touched him gently but he knocked my fingers away with a flick of his wrist. "_Don't_."

"I just want to help you," I said. A wintry breeze had picked up and flicked my long hair over my shoulders. I tossed it out of the way while still reaching for him. "Why won't you let me help you…you're hurt…"

He gave me the coldest look that I had received in a long time. "That's your problem, Sakura. Always trying to help," his tone was borderline mocking. ", are you going to help me like you did Hyuuga's girlfriend? You lied to her. It didn't help at all. And then you help me by kissing one of my dead relatives. You help plenty don't you?"

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. "Is that what this is about?"

"No," he growled.

"Then what is this about?"

But he didn't answer me. No, he didn't answer me at all. Instead he threw open the front door of his house and slammed it shut behind him.

I stood there out in the snowfall, unsure of how much of a mess I'd really made.

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

_A flush of warm and soft water engulfed me like I was being dipped into a flame of gold. I was bathing in a spring buried deep within a concealed cove in some forestry. The setting sun warmed my bare skin and I laughed and splashed the rosy waters about the air with an absolutely shameless attitude._

_Blossoms – of many colors and shapes – swirled down from the overhanging foliage and into the water that surrounded me. I twirled my body multiple ways and inhaled the unsullied scent of primrose and thyme. The fading spews of sunlight in the sky brandished my hair with an overcast of gentle gold and stripes of barely-there orange._

"_Sakura."_

_I cupped a hand above my eyes so that I could see across the bay in the direction of the voice that called to me. My eyes adjusted to the light as a vision of sheer gorgeousness focused in. Sasuke was standing there in his customary black attire while being splashed with the yellow light from overhead. But the fact that was most surprising was his lack of a frown. Although he was not beaming and showcasing his perfect teeth, the corners of his mouth were ever so dimly turned up into a velvety grin._

"_Come here," he called out. His voice – the one that was so commonly filled with infuriation for me – carried far out into the waters with complete tenderness. It occurred to me that I was naked and that he was looking over my body with satisfaction yet I felt no shame. Just…right._

_I giggled and ducked under the water impishly. I resurfaced a few seconds later only to witness him pull up his black shirt and toss it carelessly behind him. His chiseled chest was showcased right in front of me while he only remained dressed in his usual black jeans that seemed to be a little lower than usual._

_He wadded in after me and proceeded to smirk when I gave chase. Right before I dived under the water in an effort to escape him, I witnessed the look of fond regard on his features. A look that he had focused solely on me._

_Under the water, I swam in circles looking for any sign of him. But it was like he had disappeared entirely. A hand shot around my neck and yanked me up from the water. I broke the surface with a panicked gasp of air that gusted throughout my lungs._

"_Sasuke!" I giggled out once I was able to breathe again._

"_Not entirely," a voice answered. And then I realized that whoever had yanked me out of the water was still holding me up into the air. What I had thought to be a playful act had suddenly turned predatory._

_All I could see was that the sky had gone black and the sun had been replaced with a bleeding moon. Its red light directed an eerie glow around the water – turning it the color of wine. The falling blossoms were no longer present. Instead, gray ash fluttered down. I could no longer smell fragrant flowers and herbs. The scent of decay overshadowed everything. I felt bitter and lost._

"_Who?" I could barely speak. The hand that was wrapped around my throat released me and I dropped back into the water. I tried to struggle away but two hands shoved my shoulders under their weight._

_Black hair – fine like silk – whipped across my cheek and flurried back into the wintry breeze. A face – one that I had seen long ago – loomed right in front of mine. Red and black churned in my vision as I gazed into those eyes._

_I had hoped it was Sasuke. How sorely mistaken I was._

"_Ah!" I made a guttural sound in my throat that came out like the frightened whimpering of a wounded fawn. _

"_Why are you afraid?" He asked simply. "You knew I would come for you. You had all the signs. Didn't you?"_

"_But-" _

_He pulled my naked body to his with a swift flourish of his left arm. He used his right hand to brush stray droplets of water from my cheeks and eyes. I flinched back, my bare chest heaving up and down. A large crow was perched on his shoulder and it squawked at me menacingly. It flapped its giant wings which created another harsh gust of cold air. Finally, it soared away into the bloody sky._

"_Tell me my name," he whispered._

"_No….no," I mumbled. I used both of my hands to cradle my head in distress. Above me, a flock of crows circled the red moon. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening?_

"_My name," he whispered again. Still calm. Still deadly. "Say it now." Two of his fingertips traced the outline of my jaw and then crooked around my chin to force my face up. It occurred to me that he was entirely naked as well. He pulled me close so that our bare bodies were flushed as near as possible._

_His eyes, overflowing with the supremacy of Sharingan, smoldered down at me. "I want to hear my name. For the last time." His face inched closer and just as I thought that he was about to kiss me, his mouth diverted at the last minute and went for my neck instead._

_I cried out as his teeth sank into the previous bite mark that I had already sustained. "Itachi!"_

_He pulled back, his mouth dripping red. "Yes, you'd do well not to forget it."_

_

* * *

_

I bolted upright, the covers that I had tossed onto the floor long forgotten. I tossed my sleep disheveled hair out of my face and tried to steady my breathing. I was shaking all over. Even my toes. Unconsciously, I rubbed the bite mark on my neck. It felt healed. Barely, there even. But it was the loud wails outside and the rushing of footsteps over my rooftop that pulled me back into reality.

Yes, it was all the commotion going on outside that had awoken me from my mess of a nightmare. I was grateful because that dream had just about made me snap.

I ran to my balcony and threw the double doors aside. Outside, the sky was hazy and smelled of smoke. The footsteps I heard over my roof were coming from the countless shinobi that were running by. Someone screamed far off in the distance. Perhaps a child.

"_No_," I gasped. But it was too far late. Everyone's worse fears had been realized and brought to life without so much as a warning.

A flash to my left told me that I was not entirely alone. Sure enough, seconds later a body connected hard with mine. We tumbled into the opposite wall and I took the brunt of it. The picture of my parents that hung overhead fell and crashed to the floor. The glass from it splintered every which way and then ultimately scattered into a myriad of small pieces. Without so much as blinking I grabbed a piece of it and chucked it right into my assailant's neck.

The female – I had discovered the sex when our bodies had connected – grunted and then pitched herself backward. "Infected," I hissed. Unexpectedly, I wasn't myself any longer. It felt strange to admit but it felt like the nightmare I had just experienced had given me some sort of adrenaline rush. I felt neither panicked nor afraid. I just wanted to kill.

"Human," she countered with a fierce growl of her lips. "Maybe I should let Master take me over right now. He'd be so happy to see you."

"Yeah?" I hissed again. "I can guarantee you that he won't be once I leave here."

She scoffed, her beautiful face twisting into an alien expression. She lunged for me again, her teeth set on ripping my throat out. I was ready for her though. As soon as she was within my reach – I slammed my fist into her chest. She died upon impact. Instantly. The force from the strength in my fist had stunned her heart into taking any chances I kicked her body out onto my balcony and locked it. I slumped against the glass doors in surprise. "Shit." Madara had broken through the barrier somehow. I had no idea when or how long it had been going on. And to make matter worse, I had no idea where any of my friends were or if they were even alive.

I flitted to the doorway to my bedroom and collided with another body. This was the second time since I had awaken. I swung my fist intent on killing the attacker. He smacked my hand away with annoyance. "Sakura, it's me."

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed. For some reason I wanted to throw myself into his arms and hug him. But that would be too cliché – even for me. "What's happening?"

"Madara," he muttered instantly. "It's been going on for at least twenty minutes."

"What took you? I just killed an Infected in my bedroom." He stiffened and then pushed me behind him. "Are you sure they're dead?"

"Yes, it was an instant kill."

His black eyes roved over me, searching for any sign of distress, "I would have been here sooner but I wasn't in the village."

"Where were you? I mean, where have you been? I was …worried." It had been almost three days since our meeting with Susanoo and our "argument".

"Tsukiyomi isn't sealed here," he explained at once. I noticed that his eyebrows had risen at the mention of me being worried for him.

"What!"

He cupped a hand over my mouth. "Shut up you idiot. I went to one of my family's old shrines that my mother had told me held the key to the "Sacred Three"."

"You mean information about Amaterasu and her brothers?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I can't explain everything now -we have to leave here."

"No!" I gasped. "What about Naruto and-"

"He can take care of himself. And the others can as well. Damn it they are not children anymore. _We_ are not children anymore. It's time for you, Sakura, to grow up and just do as you're told for once." With that being said, he yanked me towards the back window.

"Thanks for the pep talk,_ dad_, but we cannot just leave all of our friends and family here. Madara will kill them."

"He's not here. There were only nineteen or so Infected that got past the barrier. That Hokage of yours was able to seal off the village and contain most of the situation."

Before I knew it, we were running over the roof tops. I was still in my thin nightdress and was reminded of that all too clearly. "We need supplies…for wherever we're going."Sasuke only slowed a fraction so that I could catch his answer. "No time. Lightening Country is days away."

"Tsukiyomi is in Lightening Country?"

"No," he said. He offered a look to me and I flinched. His Sharingan was activated and spinning out of control. I was reminded of the terrible nightmare. "He's sealed in the Valley of the End. Surely, Naruto told you of our shared history there."

"Oh of course. Like how you left him for _dead_."

"Be thankful that's all I did," he muttered. Though his words were cruel, I knew that his agitation was making him talk in ways that he normally wouldn't. We reached the south exit of the village – which few knew of its existence.

As we made our escape – I took one last look at my burning home and prayed a silent prayer that it wouldn't be my last.

* * *

"What was that?" I whispered. It had been my first words since fleeing Konoha. Again, I heard the same rustling from before in the near trees. Sasuke paused momentarily to look.

"It's nothing," he concluded once his spinning eyes surveyed the area.

But just as he uttered the words, a flickering black form gusted by on heavy wings. The light from the moon revealed the form to be a crow. Though that should have calmed my fears, it did just the contrary. I was totally frenzied with dread. My shoulders started to shake back and forth and then my teeth chattered together. This was too much of a coincidence. The nightmare that recently plagued me was starting to shape itself into my reality as if it weren't already filled with chaos and confusion.

I glanced at Sasuke expecting to witness him watching me with some sort of irritation. Instead, his eyes were directed towards the sky. When he turned to look at me, I saw that for once he seemed entirely confused. "I-" He started to say but then shook his head. "Let's keep moving."

I said nothing, because I knew that he had felt it too.

Our only light source – the full moon hanging overhead – pooled silver luminosity directly into the Valley of the End. The entire structure itself was intimidating with its gnashing rocks that curved off to make dangerous peaks. Hashirama's statue stood erected to the right and Madara's to the left. A waterfall swelled between the two statues and misted the air with moisture.

We landed deftly onto the surface of the waters that flowed throughout the area. "Tsukuyomi?" I breathed. Sasuke, with his water-slick hair, pulled me close. "Hey-"I started to protest. Sasuke simply shoved his open palm over my lips to silence me. My protests came out like ridiculous stifled hums. "Would you shut up? I need to concentrate."

I looked up at him because it was all I could really do in my position. The outline of his sun-bronzed face seemed to appear more ethereal at night. "In a second, everything around you will disappear and be replaced with my vision," he whispered to me. "Prepare yourself."

I nodded my covered mouth. He released his hand from my mouth and I sucked in the air. I turned, and then realized that the sky was not navy blue any longer. It was black, far darker than I had ever seen, apart from the thin haze of vapory clouds that wafted across it while the moon seemed to bleed crimson. The waters that fell from the waterfall now resembled an open wound that gushed out profuse amounts of blood.

"I've seen this before," I whispered against Sasuke's shoulder blade.

"_What_?" Sasuke hissed incredulously.

"In a dream," I replied.

"She isn't lying." And suddenly _he_ was there. Standing there with his statuesque physique lit in the ensanguined moon was the last brother I was to meet of the "three siblings", as I referred to them in my head anyways. Tsukuyomi was by far the most intriguing of his family. He was not the most beautiful – Amaterasu had him beat –but he was absolutely attention worthy. I realized it was his steely eyes. They were the most exceptional hue of gray with touches of black and jade peppered in lightly.

Sasuke stiffened, his entire upper body locked and then straightened at last. His body shifted fractionally so that I was somewhat blocked from his ancestor's view. I suppose he had had enough of my unnecessary involvement with this part of his family.

"I do not share the same senseless interest with the girl as my brother does," Tsukuyomi stated after watching Sasuke's body language. I couldn't decide if his voice was cold or simply practical. Maybe it was a bit of both. "Though I see you do."

To my complete and honest surprise – Sasuke made no attempt in denying it. He gave a faint shrug of his shoulder which came off as more elegant than it should. "I have my reasons."

Tsukuyomi cocked his head to the side – calculating. "Reasons. How are reasons any different from desires? It is desire that builds passion and causes man to slay their brethren. And it is because of desire that Uchiha Madara wants you," he finished with a pointed look at me. "Which brings me back to the point at hand. She was not lying about seeing this…" He motioned to the darkened illusion cast around us. "She has seen the infinite Tsukuyomi before. And judging by her galling and irrational trembling, not too long ago. So," Tsukuyomi fixed his laminating stare on me. "Tell him."

"I-" I had started to speak but stopped suddenly. I didn't fully understand the answer. Sasuke grabbed my hand and snatched my body to face his.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Itachi," Tsukuyomi answered for me.

Sasuke's face immediately took on a myriad of emotions. Anger. Excitement. Confusion. Tsukuyomi watched him with what I could only assume was silent interest.

I tried to remedy the situation. "Or at least I think it was. I'm still not sure with everything happening so fast…It all just sort of blurred together. But…"

And there was nothing else I could say. Sasuke let my hand drop and his face cooled over, all emotion swept from place. "Impossible," he whispered after a second of silence. "I didn't sense him in Konoha. There was only Infected."

Tsukuyomi scoffed. "So you think it is impossible that your brother was not in the village because _you_ hadn't sensed him? The blind faith you have in your own abilities is disgusting."

Sasuke growled. His hand clenched and before I knew it there was blue static erupting from his enclosed fist. Immediately, he was crumpled on the floor. He clutched at his head in agony. "Stop!-" I screamed but was flung back by an undetected forceful hit into the gut.

I wheezed and then hit the bloodied waters beneath us. "You fail to remember that you are in my place of dwelling. Though you may have created this illusion boy," Tsukuyomi ground out the last words through his teeth. "It is I who holds absolute authority over it."

Sasuke gave a shudder and then stopped cradling his head. He never once made a noise but judging from his face I could tell that it wouldn't have made much difference. Pain was pain whether it was accompanied by a soundtrack or not.

"You Uchiha…" Tsukuyomi paced around – now thoroughly infuriated. "Such self righteous, blind creatures."

Sasuke's eyes went completely hard. "Aren't you one of us? Uchiha."

"No I am not," Tsukuyomi hissed. "I may have inhabited the body of one of your ancestors but make no mistake – I am not your equal. Through the many years of your clan's existence, there has been worship of us. You pay homage to my family and we grant you the power you seek. Though you only fuel your inevitable destruction. And you thought your power was simply bloodline. No, supremacy like this doesn't simply wish itself into creation and become some genetic quirk or wonder. It is your ignorance that proves your arrogance is nothing more than fiction."

Sasuke stilled and then for the first time in a long time, I heard him shriek in horror. His fists clenched together until his knuckles paled and gave way. Blood bled through his palms and across his forearms. Sweat drenched his entire face and neckline and spilled out onto the murky waters under us.

"You are _cursed_! Ill-fated. Destined for tragedy. Your kind has always played with death and fire thus is your namesake. The fire breathing Uchiha! Famous for your thin little paper fans. Hah! You only serve to fan the flames of damnation."

"Stop it," I breathed finally able to catch my breath. "You're killing him."

"Quiet," Tsukuyomi said to me. "If you possessed even a shred of intelligence, you would leave him to rot in his own filth."

"I'll never leave him. Unlike you I was taught to never abandon my partners," I said. My eyes kept darting to Sasuke who was writhing around in unnatural ways, consumed as he was by his unseen torture.

Tsukuyomi studied me for a moment longer before answering. "By the Hatake boy? I had the pleasure of meeting his ill-fated father once."

"But he's dead."

The ancient Uchiha simply regarded me. "Of course he is."

"So how did you…?"

"I draw power from calamity, so throughout the eons I've had the particular satisfaction to witness a couple of gruesome deaths. Your sensei's father was no exception."

I shook my head, disgusted. "What do you want from us?"

He raised a dark eyebrow. "It's what you want from me that you should be concerned with."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Don't _you_?" Tsukuyomi circled lightly across the red waters. "Or are you going to rush in and meet your death with Madara? Foolish as he may be, he is quite strong by this realm's terms at least. You see, he draws from the infinite."

"The infinite…?" I couldn't imagine what that even meant.

Tsukuyomi upturned his head towards the sky. I followed his eyes to the red moon that shone unnaturally in this genjutsu. "The moon?"

He looked at me again. "Yes, the moon. The first priest – the one you call the Sage – was the first to tap into its power. The moon is nothing more than the remnants of the Ten-tailed Beast. And the Ten-tailed Beast is nothing more than the damned incarnate. Who originally drew power from the immortals."

Slowly, I looked at the moon and back to Tsukuyomi. It was as if someone had removed a thick veil from over my eyes. ".._You_," I breathed suddenly. "are one of the immortals aren't you?"

His multi-faceted gray eyes merely surveyed me. "It takes a special kind of people to hold our bodies. The Sage of Six Paths was the first to do it. And then came Uchiha and Hyuuga. Of course, the Hyuuga became more perceptive over time and ceased further meddling with the infinite. But the Uchiha…no. They sought power. Sharingan, for example, is a demonic technique. Everything about it seeks to bring further destruction."

"How are you sealed here though? I get why Amaterasu was sealed. It was because of her eyes – her ability to see the future I mean."

Tsukuyomi laughed. "Is that what she's been telling people these days?"

I stared, confused. Next to me, on the ground, Sasuke had finally stopped writhing in pain. I was overjoyed internally that I had successfully distracted Tsukuyomi long enough.

"She has always been able to foretell the coming days because it has always been so. The mixing of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha has nothing to do with it. Every so often, we are born to the Uchiha clan as triplets. From there, we grow into adulthood and are allowed to walk the plane of the living until our time here expires. That has always been so. We are drawn to those who are capable of sustaining us. The last time we were born was the result of a union between the Hyuuga and Uchiha. The Hyuuga aren't as nefarious as the Uchiha thus our lifetime was cut short. At the human age of thirty – we would have been well into old age. By the time we reached our twenties we became weaker. Madara knew of this and tried to exploit our powers. You see, he is not entirely human. Because he has intervened with the infinite and bended the laws of the natural realm – he was almost as strong as one of us. As humans we cannot simply leave our bodies and reside as gods. We must finish our time here and wait to be reborn. In our natural forms we are completely invulnerable, which was not the case all those years ago. We made plans to leave Konoha…to go somewhere where we could spend the rest of our days in peace. But my sister was too frightened and disillusioned. She fled to Lightening Country – which had been nothing more than an infant country at the time – where Madara was able to "kill" her. And once her life was taken away – so it was for my brother and I. I had been here, in this valley, when I was sealed away as well. Susanoo was still back in the village. Since then, it has become impossible for our life to renew. Instead we are left to linger on this plane until we are summoned. Eventually, the techniques of Sharingan were named in homage to us."

"Wow," I breathed. "Why would you even choose a human life if it only brings you pain?"

His lips twisted into what I wanted to call a smile, except it was too rueful to be named as such. "It is a solitary existence to be immortal. Even with my siblings…I was depressed. I longed for the sin and impurities but also the uncomplicated pleasures that humans had to offer. Thus, we gave ourselves to this world. We spent some time as mortals and the rest of it as the immortals. It was a cycle that worked perfectly fine until Madara involved himself."

"Why did he need you sealed away?"

"So that he could continue to draw from our power. You see that he used my sister to foretell his future."

"How do we stop him? Or can we even try?" I asked.

Tsukuyomi drifted around me in soft delicate circles. His hair, black like his siblings, resided in a low curling ponytail at the base of his neck. I was momentarily enchanted by his apparent splendor.

"When the moon overshadows the sun – Madara will make his move."

"You mean a solar eclipse?"

"Precisely. If he succeeds in drawing open the rest of the moon, everyone will be subjected to his power. Now, he will have you believe that he will be at the height of his strength. False. Madara will be at his weakest point once he draws open the moon. He is not able to be killed-"

"What?" I asked. "Then how do we stop him?"

He flashed an irritated look my way. "If you would let me finish – he is able to be sealed. But he has to unleash the moon first before my siblings and I can seal him. The three techniques of Sharingan must be used at exactly the same moment for this to happen. Your only problem would be to subdue him long enough."

"If it's alright with you….we'll go now," I said finally. "Your words have been of much help." Tsukuyomi nodded his head at me. I made my way to Sasuke and bent over him. My heart started to race. I had all but forgotten about his condition with Tsukuyomi engrossing me with his story. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was motionless.

I looked to Tsukuyomi, distressed.

"He is asleep," Tsukuyomi said, totally disinterested. "His mind is protecting itself, but he will wake up now I am sure."

As promised, Sasuke stirred. His hair clung wet to his forehead and to the sides of his neck. His lips parted softly as he spoke, "Sakura."

"Yes?" I whispered back.

Tsukuyomi scoffed. "He is still asleep. Those words are just remnants of his dreams."

I blushed red. I didn't believe for one second that I was in his dreams, yet the idea was entirely embarrassing for me. "When will he wake up?" The ancient Uchiha simply cocked his head to the side. "When this illusion is no more. I have said enough."

I felt the wind rush and watched as the surrounding illusion began to blur. Instinctively I pulled Sasuke's unconscious body into my lap where I cradled him safely. "Goodbye," I whispered to the fading Tsukuyomi.

He looked at me, his eyes laced with ruefulness. "Perhaps…you do not deserve the fate that is yours."

And with that, the illusion dispersed into nothing. I blinked once and I immediately smelled the fresh scent of heavy running water. With a quick peek around, I witnessed our previous surroundings. We were back in the present Valley of the End and the statues of Madara and Hashirama stood before us. I was still turning Tsukuyomi's words over in my mind when I felt Sasuke jerk upright. He moved so fast that I thought we might bump heads. But suddenly Sasuke had pulled me to my feet and was gripping my arms as if I was going to disappear. "Sasuke-"

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly. His black eyes were searching mine imploringly. I glanced away, embarrassed by his sudden attention. Two of his fingers crooked around my chin to turn my face back to his. "I thought you were…"

Now I was the one curious. "You thought I was what?"

"Nevermind."

And then I realized that Sasuke had not simply been "asleep" like Tsukuyomi had led me to believe. He had locked Sasuke in his own personal nightmare unknown to me. I could only guess at what he had seen.

"I was safe. He only talked to me."

"So he didn't try anything?"Sasuke asked wearily.

I shook my head. "He was a gentlemen."

Sasuke snorted. "Cruelty is the new civil I see." He was stretching back and forth, trying to regain his balance.

"No," I said. "But he told me things."

Sasuke stilled. "What things?" He asked after a moment.

"I will tell you once we reach the hotel."

"Tell me now."

I gestured around us. "And risk the danger out here any longer. No thank you. We have to get inside a village soon or be caught."

My reasoning beat his impatience and he knew it too. "Let's go."

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach the border. Instantly, I was brought back to the time when I was twelve and still looking for my lost teammate.

We entered the Rice Field Country – home of the Hidden Sound Village.

"Ironic, isn't it?" I asked, my tone a little different.

Sasuke glanced at me. "What is?"

"That I'm here. With you."

His jaw went hard and I could tell that my comment stung him. "That was a long time ago."

I scoffed. "Really? 'Cus I remember it like yesterday."

Sasuke finally spared me his precious time to glance at me. "That part of my life is over now."

"Well it isn't for me. You don't know how much I gave up to try and find you. Even now, you don't appreciate it. You'll never actually "get it"."

"I'm not going to argue with you right now, Sakura." His jaw locked again and he resumed his running.

That had been so unlike him. Maybe I really had hit a nerve. But that was good, or at least I kept telling myself that, he deserved to feel like the rest of us once in awhile.

We made our way through the ruins of the Hidden Sound and to the border of Lightening Country. I noted with some surprise, that the little hairs on my arms did not stop standing up until we were fully out of the Hidden Sound. I had to admit, the place was creepy. I half expected Orochimaru to come barreling out from behind one of the desolate pillars, his tongue wet and dripping.

At some point we officially arrived in Lightening Country. There, we practically had to drag ourselves to the closest village. By this time morning had dawned. Which was absolutely perfect. There would be no Infected wandering about in the daylight, it was mostly unheard of.

To be extra cautious, we used a hinge jutsu to disguise ourselves as a fair-haired couple. There was only one guard on duty and he let us in without saying a word. I suspected the Sun was tiring him to no end."Over here," Sasuke murmured. He discreetly led me to a small building that his adept eyes had caught. It was an inn of some sorts, though one couldn't tell much by its exterior design. It looked to be more of a posh night club than anything. However, it did not seem to be occupied by many.

It was dark inside, as expected. Heavy red curtains flanked the stained glass windows which gave the illusion of ruby light. Black and white décor lined the reception area. It was a typical looking Infected environment – minus the Infected. "Where are they?" I whispered.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan which clashed oddly with his temporary honey locks. "I see traces of their chakra. Ah, theres one in the hallway. He's on his way up now."

He didn't say anymore probably because it would be risking too much. I watched as his Sharingan faded into a weird green color that he was using to disguise his naturally dark irises.

The Infected that walked in was also typical looking or impossibly good-looking depending on how you looked at it. "Hi there," he offered a friendly grin to us. I glimpsed the upturned Uchiha fan on his forearm as he went about cleaning up the reception desk. "Excuse the mess; we don't get many in at this hour. You know with the Sun hanging overhead and all."

"Oh it's fine," I said. "We're very tired though…I don't know how those humans do it." It was strange to try and belittle my own race. I hoped it was convincing enough.

He laughed kindly. "Durable little creatures aren't they? It's a shame they don't expire too much in the moonlight. It would give us an impossibly good advantage."

"We don't usually encounter many humans," Sasuke spoke finally. I suppose he thought it would be too suspicious if he didn't. "They are strange."

"Yes," the man replied. "But they often make for pleasurable partners before they are turned." Had I imagined his eyes dart in my direction? I sincerely hoped so.

"I've enjoyed a few," Sasuke commented offhand.

Inside, my brain did a complete stop and then reversed. I almost physically choked on my own breath. What the hell. He had enjoyed a few? "Not as flexible as us, but they tend to make more noise," the man drawled. "Anyhow, I'm sure you fine people would like to be shown to your rooms for much needed rest." And I could tell from his suggestive tone that he didn't think we would actually be getting any "rest".

Sasuke signed for us on the bill, a fake name of course, and made it clear that we weren't to be disturbed for any reason. Our attendant directed us to a winding staircase and then hallway which led to a petite, but polished suite that would be ours until the remainder of our stay.

As soon as we were in our rooms and Sasuke was sure he was gone – I spoke haughtily. "'_You've enjoyed a few_?'"

He looked at me with exasperated scrutiny. "Sakura. You may think you have "experience" with Infected but you really don't."

Ouch.

He continued on. "Sex is a topic that doesn't bother them like it does humans…or most humans. Madara wants them to procreate."

My cheeks went red. Now, I felt a little silly. "So…you were just making that comment up?"

"What do you think?" He asked tiredly.

"I think…." And then I glanced him over. He was naturally gorgeous – a fact that was so obvious that it was getting annoying now. It wouldn't be a totally crazy idea if he had enjoyed a few Infected women (they were unfairly beautiful) before he had grown a conscious and left.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "Just tell me what he said." By 'he', he meant Tsukuyomi.

"Well…" And so I told him everything. He hadn't missed much really. When I finished, Sasuke slammed his fist into the nearest object which happened to be wall. It dented loudly.

"Sasuke! What the hell? Now they're going to come rushing in."

He glared at me. "No they won't. They'll think we're having sex," he ground out roughly.

Embarrassed, I glanced away.

But Sasuke's temper had increased so far that I was unsure if he would actually come down. "You have no idea how serious this is, do you?" He hissed out. "The next full moon is barely a half a year from now."

"I get it, alright? But somebody has to be sane here. We can't all blow up."

Sasuke flashed from one side of the room to the next. I watched him do that for a couple more minutes. "Tsunade will have to know as soon as we see Amaterasu. She'll want to know immediately so that she can prepare for war."

I left him there, seeing as he would just sulk the entire night. I walked the short distance down the hallway and came to the single bedroom. Mentally and physically exhausted-I flopped onto the bed – with no idea of what to do next. At some point, between Sasuke's pacing and incessant murmurs – I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Wake up._

I obeyed the voice in my head. The voice that had been alluring and frightening all at once. I awoke, sucking in the air around me. My senses had been dulled by sleep but that did not stop me from realizing that there was someone standing right above me.

I reached above me, blindly."Sasuke what are you-"

He hit me in the chest with a turn of his wrist. I was slammed back onto the mattress, forced to choke on my own breath in reaction. "Quiet." And so the person above me was definitely not Sasuke.

It was storming outside, the lightening streaking across the room. It gave me a second of artificial light as it shone on the man above me. When I realized who it was, I made a sound of desperate horror. But any sound I could have made was muffled by his open palm.

Itachi Uchiha was glaring over me – his eyes a dead shade of red. "Leave now," he spoke intently. "Do not stop for anything. Nothing. They will slaughter you."

And then it was over. The weight on my mouth disappeared and I could no longer see for a moment. When I regained my vision, the window was open and I glimpsed what appeared to be a crow - soar away.

Outside, I heard the smashing of glass and the smell of smoke. With some unknown strength, I pushed myself up and onto my feet. It occurred to me that I was in a night dress – one that Sasuke had dressed me in while I had been asleep.

The sounds were getting louder and pretty soon they were right outside the door.

It swung open – and in stepped an Infected. And another. And _another_.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

A/N: Whew! This had to be the hardest chapter to write so far. Seriously. Well I am definitely glad to be updating again. I took a small hiatus to enjoy my summer break and wait to get a new computer since my old one gave out. LOL. Figures. If it could happen – it would definitely happen to me. Anyways, I'm sure everyone has questions but the next update will be up quickly since I pretty much finished this story. See, I wasn't just sitting on my butt during my absence. Yes, I actually went back and re-edited the last chapter and added a couple of things. Actually, this entire chapter right here was written completely different but then I went back and re-typed everything. Now, I think it's great.

So thanks for staying with me. Leave comments or pm me if you have questions. I'm trying to get better at responding to reviews. =]

P.S: Some of you might be wondering…where in the world is Sasuke? Good question.

Surmise


	13. SECOND IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

Okay it's come to my attention that some people cannot review the latest chapter which was released earlier today so I'm replacing chapter thirteen with this author note and will upload the real chapter thirteen as chapter fourteen. Hope that makes sense. I know, this site has a bunch of glitches that really bug me.

Surmise


	14. Chapter 13

Previously_:_

_Itachi Uchiha was glaring over me – his eyes a dead shade of red. "Leave now," he spoke intently. "Do not stop for anything. Nothing. They will slaughter you."_

_And then it was over. The weight on my mouth disappeared and I could no longer see for a moment. When I regained my vision, the window was open and I glimpsed what appeared to be a crow - soar away._

_Outside, I heard the smashing of glass and the smell of smoke. With some unknown strength, I pushed myself up and onto my feet. It occurred to me that I was in a night dress – one that Sasuke had dressed me in while I had been asleep._

_The sounds were getting louder and pretty soon they were right outside the door._

_It swung open – and in stepped an Infected. And another. And another._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_

* * *

_

I breathed. It occurred to me that the temperature had dropped so drastically low that my breath was visible. It wafted out in tiny opaque puffs. Every hair on my body raised fractionally and stood on end as I became aware of just how much danger I was in.

The Infected closest to me, a man, stepped in front of the crowd. "Ah," he sighed. And then he sniffed, delicately. "Very human." I was confused. Why had he been able to pick up on my scent? Sasuke's Sharingan took care of any noticeable traits.

He must have seen my face. "Oh honey. We're not your typical…Infected - I hear that's what we're called now. We're something greater. Something more…" I recognized this man. He was the worker who had checked us in. Behind him, the crowd of Infected seemed to be getting more antsy by the second. Their faces twisted and turned – as if on the lookout for constant danger. And then I realized what that danger was.

"Sasuke," I snarled. "What did you do to him?"

The man shrugged. "Nothing. He left of his own accord. Apparently love doesn't mean much these days."

I took my chance – the element of surprise – and grabbed up his throat. He sputtered momentarily and I slammed him into the wall adjacent to us. He was quick though, and knocked his knee into my ribs. The adrenaline had settled in though so the pain was like a distant thrum. My hands, sweaty from sleep and nervousness, locked around his milky neck again. I squeezed until one of the other Infected snatched me off. I knew that I was outnumbered and that the likelihood of me surviving was slim to none, but I just knew that I wanted to kill the annoying man.

"Kazu," A female said. She was the one who pulled me off. "Kill her _now_. She's too much of a threat alive."

I kicked the female and she floundered on her feet for a moment but did not drop me from her grasp. "Bitch," she hissed at me.

"Enough," said the man – Kazu. "She's not much good to us dead, is she? Besides," he walked up and flicked a piece of my hair from my face. "her anger is entertaining. Let her play."

The female released me, grudgingly from what I could tell, and threw me onto the ground. My hair pitched forward into my face and I rubbed at my sore jaw. Great. They were going to "play" with me now. Little did they know – I never enjoyed being toyed with. "Such a pitiful mess…for now," Kazu sighed. "You'd make a beautiful addition to our race. Fiery and sexy. You would have to learn obedience though. Nothing Master cannot fix."

At the mention of Madara, I spit. Kazu laughed. "A true little spitfire, aren't you? Makes for all the more delicious sport."

He hoisted me into the air again and I used the sudden motion to wrap my legs around his waist. I constricted my legs tighter around his mid section until I heard a satisfying crack. He gave a yelp of pain and fell to the ground, useless. I landed, the upholstered floor soft beneath my feet, and prepared myself for the next assailant. The Infected behind me, jumped into action. They were screaming and yelling at each other, probably because I had just disabled their first in command.

The hateful female from before struck me with her fist and pushed me back into the glass paneled doors of the balcony. My cheek smashed into the glass- I felt it tear and bruise painfully. The female had one of her hands on my neck and the other on my head which she was using to smother my face against the glass. I jutted her in the shoulder with my elbow and she stumbled.

She was angry now, and she opened her mouth to reveal two neat rows of perfectly white – _sharp_ teeth. I realized that she had backed me into a corner as there was nothing behind me except the glass pane of the balcony door. And by the time I reached the handle she would have already ripped my throat out with her canines. She lunged – and I braced myself for combat.

"_No!" _A body – not the woman's – collided with mine and the glass doors of the balcony shattered. We flew through it, as shards scattered downward. Some of the miniscule pieces punctured my skin and I could only bury my head in the figures neck to cover my eyes from harm. It was still storming out – with Lightening Country being so close – and it illuminated the glass so that it shone silver and gold. The lightening also illuminated the figures body and I gasped. Sasuke was holding onto my waist as we plummeted all too fast. Unavailingly, as we barreled through the air, we went out beyond the balcony and over the edge. I screamed and my hands flew out to try to grab onto anything substantial. My nails dug uselessly into the iron railing and peeled back into a bloody mess. The blood from my nails left red, wet smears on the railing. After that, we freefell until the ground loomed closer and stretched to meet us. "Damn," I heard Sasuke mutter through the barrage of noise. Thinking fast, at least faster than I was, he unsheathed the blade from his back – faster than my eye could catch – and swung it into the side of the building. As gravity pulled us down, the blade dug deep trenches into the destroyed wall of the building to slow our descent.

It only half worked because we were still falling much too fast to do anything about it. We landed, but Sasuke, shifted our bodies just in time so that he took the burden of the blow. He wheezed, bits of blood spewing out, and then tumbled opposite from me. I tumbled across the pavement as well until a broken pillar knocked into me, effectively stopping my roll.

My already tore cheek had torn itself wider and I propped a hand to my face to heal it. When the pale light had faded from my palm – I saw Sasuke throw himself upwards. He looked battered and bruised with bits of glass stuck to his forearms and chest. He flashed over to me and pulled me up gruffly with one arm. "Get up," he wheezed impatiently.

I gave him a dark look but followed anyway because it was the sensible thing to do. I pressed a hand to his ribs, intent on healing what was obviously broken but he smacked it away in a hurry. "No time," he muttered.

He was right. I looked ahead to see that the crowd of Infected had jumped from the five-stories up and had landed gracefully with an animalistic – feline like- grace. The woman who had attacked me from before merely laughed at us. "So this is what the "Great Konohagakure" has produced? Is this what they offer us?"

Her comment hit me in a sore place. My thoughts momentarily flashed back to my village which I had last seen in flames. Chakra began to build in my fist and I let it slowly concentrate there. "Bitch," I bit out angrily. I ran at her but Sasuke hurled himself at me and we tumbled to the ground yet again.

"What the hell?" I shot at him angrily while fighting to get up.

"No," was all he said as he struggled to contain me. "They're different."

But the Infected wasted no time in separating us. The female picked Sasuke up and landed a roundhouse kick on him that caused even more blood to spew from his mouth. A male Infected hoisted me up but I was quick enough to reverse his move. I turned his neck with both of my palms and didn't stop until I felt it pop beneath my fingers. "Ugh," the hateful woman who was fighting Sasuke groaned. I turned to see Sasuke pitch her into the next building. Apparently, he still didn't take being physically overpowered well.

I killed the next Infected with a stray katana I had picked up from the fallen ground. But I looked up again to see that Sasuke was still fighting that same woman who was stubborn enough that death almost seemed to elude her. Sasuke was fast but so was the woman. Even more so than regular Infected. She was also strong because she easily tossed a bulging piece of the rubble that was twice her size at Sasuke. Instead of dodging it, Sasuke simply used the momentum he had gained to pitch himself on top of it and then over it to land a hard hit on her chest.

The Infected screamed in agony but Sasuke had already grabbed her neck with both of his hands and forced her back into the wall. It splintered and cracked. "What are you?" He demanded angrily.

She smirked. Her lips were smeared with red and her gray eyes were alight with some sort of manic fire. "You already know, don't you?"

Sasuke continued to squeeze her neck harder. She couldn't help but cry out in pain. "I'm not so different from that brother of yours…"

"…What did you just say?" His grip faltered and she kneed him between the legs and pushed him so that he vaulted backwards. He stopped his fall and flipped onto a large portion of strewn debris.

The crazed look had returned to her eyes once again as her full lips contorted into a sneer. "Apparently you aren't as over him as you try to show. Cheap bluff if you will. Although, you are quite the looker when pissed off. Maybe even sexy."

She was too enraptured with Sasuke to notice my incoming footsteps. I used the weight of my leap to help pack more strength into my hit. It worked and her backside was forced into a pole that had at one point, been a street vendor sign. For some reason, her little comment about Sasuke irked me to no end. "You senseless little kunoichi," she laughed out. I couldn't tell if she was angered or amused by my stealthy attack.

I didn't wait for her and punched her in the face. But she was able to dodge at the last second and toss me across the rubble. I skidded next to Sasuke who was able to somewhat break my fall once again by reaching out and steadying me. "Not nearly as strong as I heard," she continued on. "I guess the beautiful Sakura does lack in some areas." She smirked. I saw how her eyes glanced between Sasuke and I. I definitely caught her double meaning.

Enraged I catapulted into her. Sasuke, who I could tell wanted to engage the female again, was too busy fighting off the incoming wave of more assailants. When my body hit the woman's, it caused the ground to tear and spring up. I continued to push her body through the pavement which tore at her skin. "Still not strong enough?" I taunted. She cried out but I was already too far into it. I took her head between my fingers and was about to smash it one last time into the cement to end her – but someone knocked me away.

I rolled and narrowed my eyes when I was able to see again. "Damn it, you idiot, I _had _her." I was directing my comment at Sasuke who was holding the girl up by her neck. He simply ignored me and continued to squeeze the air out of her lungs. This time however, he had her in the air so that her feet dangled. She wasn't going anywhere. "One last time. What are you?"

Barely able to answer, she choked out, "Dead."

Sasuke gave her neck a hard tug. She made a guttural sound and flailed her limbs. "Don't be cryptic."

Her eyes began to loll in their sockets. He shook her and then turned his red eyes at me. "Wake her up."

I glanced around, noting that all of the nearby Infected were dead, and went unwillingly to his side. I put a finger to her forehead, which I noticed with some satisfaction was as broad as mine, and jumpstarted the neural activity. She sprang back into consciousness but began to slip away again. "This won't do any good if you keep choking the life out of her. She'll just slip away again."

I could tell by his expression that he couldn't argue with my logic. Begrudgingly, he let his grip loosen. The female sucked in grateful bursts of oxygen. "I was dead," she choked out quickly before Sasuke could choke her again. "The host of my body is a chosen!"

I gasped, unable to help myself. Suddenly, I remembered Sasuke's earlier words from the time I had spent burrowed in the 'Caves' back in Suna.

_"If a Fallen awakens, they are recognized as Transcended. They are far more powerful than the average Infected, and they are able to become Chosen. And the Chosen are the most dangerous."_

_"Chosen," he continued, his black eyes sweeping over the room. "…are able to be used as hosts. Their bodies have gone through the transformation and they were under it for long enough as Fallen that they are extremely powerful. Madara uses these select few to house whoever he wants. He can even summon the dead and use the Chosen as their hosts."_

I jolted back to the present by the screams of the oncoming Infected. I half-turned in horror to witness the multitude of enemies descend. Sasuke quickly crushed the female so that her neck gave way. She fell to the ground, completely still. But we were too slow to escape the just arrived Infected. They rushed at us and soon we were separated and swallowed by the crowd. I was able to fight my way through so that my path was clear enough for me to see. My eyes, hazed from all of the smoke, were fast enough to just glimpse an act of shell-shocking nature.

An Infected seized Sasuke by the throat as he was killing one – and bit into his flesh. "No!" I screamed, utterly helpless to stop it. Immediately, Sasuke slumped and fell face-ward into the debris. I expected to see him get up but he didn't move. I ran to him and surprisingly no Infected tried to stop me.

I slowed upon reaching him and fell to my knees. They dug into the rubble but I paid that no mind. Instead, I turned Sasuke over and pulled his limp body to my chest. His face, which had been bronzed from his harsh days in the Suna desert, had gone milky – almost chalk-like. I shook him but he didn't respond. "You liar," I started erratically. I couldn't help it, my eyes moistened. "You said that you couldn't be affected by them. So wake _up_." I shook him again and even slapped at his face. I pressed my ear to his chest which had stopped moving. I heard his heart beating ever so faintly. I pressed glowing hands to his chest in search of any damage. There was none…visible. I tried to restart his heartbeat – which had ultimately given out – but it thudded pointlessly in his chest. "Get up. Now. You're such a liar…please…this can't be happening."

Here I was, surrounded by a small army of Infected with my only help – cradled uselessly in my arms. I looked up, my eyes narrowed and blurred with tears. The Infected were too busy glancing among themselves in shame. "You were told not to bite him," I heard one whisper. The Infected who had bitten Sasuke was arguing his case. "He would have killed us."

Gingerly, I placed Sasuke's head onto the destroyed pavement and rose calmly. While they were arguing, I braced myself for the oncoming violence by building up all of the rising emotions in my chest. Anger. And loss seemed to be the two strongest emotions so I went with that. By the time the nearest Infected had glanced up – I cracked his neck with a twist of my arm. I ran at the other one and swung him into three more. They were pitched backwards into the decaying buildings and didn't return. I jumped high – and then forced my feet deeply into the ground when I landed. The ground split and swallowed at least another ten Infected.

Still they kept coming. And even still, I kept killing. The rain sloshed against us, the wetness cooling my feverish skin.

I barely felt the strikes when I was hit. Instead I counterattacked even harder. My unabandoned rage seemed to evoke some measure of fear in the Infected, judging by their exchanged looks. My chakra control allowed me to be stronger than even the most skilled shinobi but against Infected – or Chosen for that matter- I was evenly matched. Not caring anymore since I was undoubtfully about to die in this particular godforsaken nest of demons – I was struck and as a result I tumbled in the remnants of what had once been a ostentatious fountain. Its many fissures spouted liquid and I rolled helplessly into the deeper edge of the fountain.

For a strange blink of a moment, I wondered briefly why no one had come to kill me yet. I had been vulnerable enough under the water as I had yet to even regain my balance. But it didn't matter. The likelihood of me even making it out of the village was slim to none. And even then, what was I to do? I couldn't summon Amaterasu by myself and she most certainly wouldn't appear for just me. And I was so far away from home…

I resurfaced – gasping in air. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, blinking back the water in them. Upon seeing again I was able to witness several things.

Firstly, Sasuke was not in the position of where I had left him strewn against the debris. Secondly, all Infected in sight were on their knees while gripping their heads in what appeared to be agony. And finally, their eyes appeared to be spinning with ghost like Sharingan pinwheels at a speed that was just too fast for my eyes to follow. Their Sharingan-like eyes spun faster and faster as they cried out in pain, knees digging into the damp earth. Their crazed, contorted faces were only matched in extreme by their yells of anguish.

And then my eyes found his heavily panting, rain soaked form. Sasuke was shirtless and breathing much harder than what was required of most humans. The muscles on his back, arms, and chest seemed to appear more sinister than charming. His hair was rain-slickened and matted to his forehead like a sheet of crystalline blue-black ebony. His own Sharingan was warping into a spangled vortex of frightening contortions.

I realized, while being simultaneously horrified and entranced, that Sasuke was causing this. All of this. The bowing Infected. The screams. The submission.

I sloshed out of the broken fountain and jumped over the edge. I couldn't get to him fast enough. I ran right into him, not knowing what else to do. "Sasuke!"

He blinked, shuddered, and closed his eyes. I watched as the screaming Infected silenced instantly and thudded to the ground like knocked over table pieces. They slumped deeper into the wet earth, dead.

When he reopened his eyes, they were black again and filled with impassioned worry for me. "Gone," he mumbled. "I thought you were…"

I wrapped my arms around him, again not knowing fully what else to do, and for once – he let me. "No, I'm right here." I tried to be as comforting as I could but this whole- new Sasuke frightened me to some extent. He had displayed monstrous strength and the ability to force Infected into submission. And now he was displaying _open_ worry for me. Needless to say, this had made me weary of him. When he had calmed, I took a step back to look at his face. "What did you just do?"

His black eyes took a swift glance around and then looked back at me. "…I killed them."

Frustrated, I yelled at him. "Do you not remember how? You forced them into submission. Sasuke you had control over them – you killed them with just a look."

But I could tell by the confused glint in his eyes that he did not remember a single word I was saying. He was smart so he had seen all of the dead bodies and simply assumed that he had killed them. He just couldn't remember how.

But Sasuke tugged on my arm roughly. "Look, it doesn't matter," His Sharingan spun back into place and he scanned his eyes about the surrounding forestry seeing things that I just couldn't. "They're coming. More of them. We have to get out of here."

I said nothing because even without a special kekkai genkai like his, I could still sense the oncoming bursts of chakra. We flew over the remaining buildings and out into the night air. But since it was night – the Infected had the advantage. I felt their energy rapidly increasing which only meant that they were a hairsbreadth away.

"Where are we going?" I breathed as we ran. We needed an escape route.

Sasuke glanced at me and I saw something in his face change. I didn't like it. "It's where _you're_ going that you should be asking about."

I halted immediately. "…Are you serious? Of course you can't be serious. Because separating NOW would mean certain death. It's not like we almost didn't die back there. And I still don't even know what you just did to them-"

He grabbed my shoulders firmly. "Look, we need to separate. They are going to be tracking the strongest chakra…they can't help it. If I can mislead them, it'll give you a chance to get out of here."

I slapped his hands away. "You're crazy," I affirmed suddenly. "You must be."

"Sakura-"

"…crazy as _hell_."

"Sakura," Sasuke said again, firmly. "If you don't leave now. I will leave you here myself. But you creating a greater distance between you and them will give you a better chance. If there's a chance of you making it – I'm going to take it."

"Why are you so worried about me?" I felt the Infected closing in. They would be here any minute. They would see the carnage. They would take their revenge. "Why are you acting like you care if I survive?"

His eyes flashed, impatiently. "Because your survival is necessary. If you die, so does the hope of any completed cure. The one we have now isn't the best one. I have to consider your safety a priority right now. Go to Lightening Country and don't look back."

My mood fell, deflated entirely by his direct, if not harsh words. "Oh," I said. "When put like that, it makes sense. Practical, right? I need to quit thinking about me and start to think of everyone else."

He was right and he knew it. But for some reason I was disappointed. Which didn't make much sense in the first place. Had I, in some far far _far_ away reality, expected his concern to reach past practicality and to actual feelings? …About me – personally? I really was stupid then.

"Well. This Is goodbye then." I said.

His eyes changed for a fraction and became more hard. More unfeeling. "Yeah…yeah it is. For now. When it's safe…I will find you," He glanced around – eyes red and shaped like fallen stars. "You should leave now."

I turned, picked up my pace, and then ran altogether without offering him a single look back.

* * *

For two nights, I ran. I stopped here and there. 'Here and there' consisted of mostly burrows in the forestry or molded wooden logs big enough for me to fit in. I was sore and hungry – and I didn't know which of the two was stronger. I survived on a few editable plants that I recognized ( "Thank you Ino and Shizune.") but had yet to find any real sustenance. I traveled during the night and slept during the day which proved to be my most effective plan.

After two days though of nonstop traveling, I gave up on Sasuke ever coming back. For all my wondering mind knew, it could have all been a trap. Come to think of it, he had disappeared right before the Infected had burst into our hotel room. I didn't trust him anymore. Nothing he said ever turned out to be true. If it was true…it certainly didn't make any sense. Sasuke had swore up and down that his Sharingan or probably his Uchiha blood alone made him invulnerable to becoming Infected or even hurt in most cases. Yet he had been bitten by an Infected – though not turned – but he had been incapacitated for awhile. Even to the point of near death.

And then there was the fact that he had used his Sharingan to force his will upon them. It _seemed_ like he hadn't known what he was doing. But then again Sasuke was anything but what he appeared to be. He was a manipulator. A liar. And a betrayer. History had already proven all of those things. It still stung to even think of his old betrayal. And now, on the brink of starvation, in the middle of Lightening Country, I could admit that to myself. His betrayal still hurt. And it probably always would.

I could also admit to myself that Sasuke meant more to me than he should. In some ways, I had hardened over since my adolescence. I was twenty after all and able to bury the past behind me. That didn't mean I didn't think about it. Lately, it was all that I thought about. In hindsight, I was foolish to ever think that Sasuke cared for me in any way other than comradeship. I mean, there had been signs…maybe even hints. Some big. Some small. He had kissed me before, back in Tea Country under a disguise of being husband and wife. He had choices. He could have chosen that we were related – maybe even cousins.

But no. Under every disguise and façade – he had chosen that we were to be 'mates'. Maybe I was reading father into it than necessary. So what? My feelings were starting to burst to the surface and I could barely contain them. Already I had displayed jealously on two very close occasions. I had been jealous when Sasuke had insinuated that he had "Enjoyed a few." Which simply meant that he had had sex with Infected women. And then when that female Infected had taken notice of his features …well that had set something off in me.

It was useless anyhow. Sasuke was gone and I was here. Alone. The mere thought of even being alone – made the realization all that much more lonelier.

And so I pushed scrambled thoughts of my love life away and simply trekked on. I traveled north, or what I thought was north, to an abandoned village that I remembered Sasuke had marked on an Infected map he had stolen. Apparently, it was abandoned by the Infected because they favored larger places. The village I had just left had been the main village. Infected loved to be in big groups. "Probably so they can have massive orgies," I noted dryly – aloud to myself.

Sasuke had taken great care, during our planning sessions, to point out the village's many features. It was only built to contain six hundred people. Which might sound like a lot but if put into perspective of the average village – the size was less than a tenth of most populations. Which meant that there wouldn't be many places inside the village. That was great for security. As far as I knew the village was nameless which meant that it couldn't be tracked on most maps.

Sasuke had once told me, during one of our many "planning" nights, that there were many Infected villages that had been abandoned just like this one. They weren't totally deserted though. Routine check ins were made once every two weeks to replenish any necessary items such as food and clothing. He had also told me that these villages were only being kept up because some Infected did like to travel from time to time and that they would need places to rest along the way. Hence the village I was in.

Still, I found the place creepy on some level. Glancing up, I noted that night was settling in. I had barely two hours before the sky completely blackened and that meant trouble for me. I had no Uchiha here to cloak my chakra and scent which meant that I was fair game for any passing enemy. But I had been through enough in the last week that any more impending danger really didn't bother me.

The village was becoming closer with each step I took and after awhile it was less than ten feet away. I pushed past the last few stray branches that obscured my vision with fevered relief. "Finally." But my relief was short-lived and was replaced with surprise. Why anyone would leave a village like this was beyond me. It was small, quaint even, but the structure itself was gorgeous. I entered through an open arch that seemed to wind around itself. The buildings were painted with a smooth black tint- probably to give the illusion of shade. All windows were large and covered with thick hangings of red, white, and black. The structure of most of the buildings- if not all of them – was strikingly modern. They contorted in several levels at weird angles with oddly placed terraces.

Black tulips and irises laced with roses were intertwined on assorted crevices. I picked up a stray blossom and brought it against my nose. It smelled, strangely enough, of temptation and pleasure. Or at least that was what I thought those to smell like if they were to possess a scent. I chucked it down at once, not liking the feeling it gave me at all.

It felt like I had just walked into the old "Uchiha Compound". The colors – red, white, black – seemed to echo the Uchiha clan's fiery, calm, and dark temperament. Since the place was actually quite small there was only a handful amount of structures to be seen. A vast housing complex that looked more like an apartment building than anything, a grocery shop, a general store of some sort, and an even smaller building that read – _Clinic_ – at the top, made up the village. I was intrigued by the clinic so I decided to look there first.

I didn't travel too far inside, just because I was on a time constraint, and only grabbed up supplies that I might need. I dumped them, with one arm into a satchel that had been hanging at the entrance, and exited quickly. The sky outside had gone from soft pastels to brilliant cobalt. It would be less than half an hour before the sky eventually waned black. Next, I hurried through the grocery shop which they hadn't even thought to lock up. Apparently theft didn't run high in Infected communities. I was tempted (Oh so severely) to grab a handful of sweets from the shelves but that wouldn't be practical in the slightest. So, I took as much bags of rice, beans, and leafy vegetables as one satchel would allow. There was a case of water lying by the exit so I took that too.

Lastly, I went through the general store. There was nothing in there that I really needed aside from a couple of garments. They carried my size in a few lounging dresses so I grabbed them up and left. By the time I was back outside again – it was officially dark.

I ran inside the housing complex, through the ornate entrance hall, and tried to find the most unassuming room. Weirdly enough, the room that housed the keys to the other rooms had been left open. It wasn't difficult to find the corresponding key to the room I picked. I ran back inside the hallway and up two flights of stairs. The apartment I had picked was small because the area would be easier to secure. Once inside the room, I locked it immediately.

Like the outside of the housing structure, the inside décor mirrored it. I was consumed by vivid reds and satiny blacks. There was a lounge area that was as big as a walk in closet, a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. And this was the smallest suite I could find. Next to the window that overlooked the landscape outside, I propped my weapons and bags. I yanked the shades so that seeing inside would be impossible to most. Once the area was secure enough for me, I went to find the bathroom.

It was like most bathrooms – cleanly and simple. The tub was large but old fashioned. I suppose that was the appeal in and of itself. It was storming outside and somewhere beyond the building I was in – lightening struck. It flashed grayish light in and out the stained casement which caused the room to temporarily flood with lumosity. I watched, transfixed, for a moment and then lit two candles on the bathtub side.

There was no working electricity so I had put flames throughout the bedroom on petite candles. It cast an intimate air throughout the proximity and gave me some sort of false security. I was so exhausted that I just wanted to collapse into the bed whose balmy lushness was beckoning me.

But I needed a bath, _badly_. And there was something else that I needed to attend to. I stalked out to the lounging area and to the window and pulled my satchel into the room. I dumped it out on the bed and shifted through it's contents. "Took long enough," I sighed aloud. I grasped the tiny object within my palm and examined it. It was a radio, miniature in size, but that hardly had anything to do with its effectiveness. So I sat cross-legged on the duvet and finagled with the radio.

It started to work after awhile and I switched the frequency to Konoha's. I tried the line – there was no answer. I tried again, with the same result. Static was all that could be heard. "Damn…"

Fighting the urge to just give up, I tried one last time to get through. "Haruno reporting in. Close to Lightening Country. Hope everything is okay. Report back ASAP." I hit the send button and then fell back against the mattress. Why hadn't they picked up on my message? Had the Infected finally decimated the village. Was Tsundade hurt? How was Naruto…or Kakashi? My brain was so barraged with questions that it actually started to ache. I forced myself to the bathroom and ripped off all of my clothes. I wiggled out of them and discarded them onto the nearest floor tile. I had already ran the bathing water sometime before so it wasn't as hot as I would have liked it. But I emerged myself in it anyways and relaxed.

I scrubbed myself sore – more sore than I had been before – and washed my hair good. It was tangled into a pink mess and fell over my shoulders and stomach in nasty snarls. I soaked up enough conditioner in it though that it became relatively shiny again. My face was bruised and battered from being hit repeatedly. I even had to pry out a few shards of glass that had embedded within my cheek during my fall from the Infected hotel. My healing expertise couldn't really do much with the bruise. At least it wasn't throbbing any longer.

Lightening flared yet again into the window – pitching grayish glow throughout. I gave a tired moan and threw my head back against the marble ledge of the tub. The water was warm enough that it began to lull my aching body into a slumber. I fought it though. Just as my eyelids began to drift again, I saw a pair of feet at the doorframe. I yelped and tried to stand up.

The person pushed me back down. "Relax, it's me." Sasuke withdrew his hand back from my shoulder and glanced away suddenly as if he were abashed. I suppose my nakedness did have _some_ effect on him after all. His hair was rain-slickened and clung to his forehead and shoulders slightly. I noticed that his face appeared more deadpan than ever and that the tan that he had so graciously received from the Suna sun was starting to fade. He stepped back from the tub and went to the door. "We'll talk when you're done." And with that, he shut the door.

I don't know how long I stayed like that because next thing I knew, Sasuke was shaking and slapping me awake. "Get up," I heard him urge distantly. Finally, I was able to open my eyes but not without much struggle on my part. "Sakura. Stop sleeping." Did I hear traces of panic?

I gasped and then sat up. "What happened?"

Sasuke gave me an uneasy look. "Your body…it was convulsing." This seemed to bother him more than me. "You repeated-"

"What did I repeat?" I asked, cutting him off. My heart was beating so fast that it felt as if it were punching against my ribcage.

Sasuke glanced away. "You mentioned Hyuuga."

Confused, I stared at him. "Hinata? I don't even talk to her-"

He looked at me, his expression unfamiliar. "No. Neji."

"What?" That didn't even make sense. I barely knew Neji. He was Tenten's boyfriend and partner – not mine. Sure I had treated him on several occasions and had noticed his handsomeness but who hadn't?

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

I shook my head right then left. "I can't remember. I mean I have no idea… it was like I was just awake with you leaving out the door and then I wake up and you're yelling at me and smacking my cheeks. It's like it was erased or something." There was something wrong here. Terribly wrong in fact. That same sick feeling was back – the one I got when I was around Infected. I felt like I could hear my name being called from a distance yet I couldn't tell from which direction.

Sasuke kneeled so that he was leaned against the side of the tub, facing me. "…Madara," he whispered finally. "He's trying to break you from the inside out. Planting thoughts, feelings, frustrations in your mind. He's going to try and separate us. Tear down any trust."

I laughed at the irony of his words. "So far you don't need much help with that. You_ left_ me. For days. How long were you going to stay gone? Better yet, why are you even back now?"

He gave me what I considered to be an 'irritated' look. "Sakura, you know why I had to leave. I had to lead the Infected away. There was too many. I had to get them on the farthest track from here as possible while not staying gone long enough in case more of them decided to come look back this way."

I scoffed. "Where'd you go?"

"Earth Country."

I literally laughed at that. Earth Country was more than two countries over. "How did you get back so fast?"

He smirked. "I swam."

No wonder he had been dripping wet upon arriving. But that didn't explain his freaky control over the Infected. At the thought of that – I instantly jumped back. "Get away from me."

His eyebrows raised at my jumpy actions. "What are you talking about?" And then he glanced down at my body which was hidden beneath a protective layer of bubbles. Understanding dawned on his face and if I didn't know any better, he looked a tad uncomfortable. "…I can wait outside."

"No," I hissed. "I'm not talking about my bath. I'm talking about how you were able to control all of those Infected. And then kill them! Not to mention the fact that they were _Chosen_!"

Sasuke stared at me, face blank. "You can't be serious." When my expression did not change, he swore. "What are you trying to say?" I inched towards the other side of the bathtub while trying not to disturb any of the bubbles. My stomach began to flutter nervously as the adrenaline started to thrum through my veins. "I…you…just go. Get out of here."

My words did not seem to motivate him to move in the slightest. In fact I saw the crisp anger split across his features. "No."

"You're a liar," I bit out, my back pressed as far as it could be into the porcelain. "You said you didn't have anything to do with those Infected and yet…you controlled them. _Killed_ them."

That same fresh anger was still plastered throughout his face which made me think he had a lot of nerve. "What is it that makes you hate and judge so much?" He asked suddenly, still angry. "I've saved your life more times than you can count."

"Under what false pretenses?" I snapped. "Come to think of it, the only real Sasuke I've ever known is the one who is all about himself. Only helped when it furthered a cause for him. So what is it this time? Not revenge, obviously. More power?"

His jaw tightened and his fists clenched the sides of the bathtub. I witnessed it crack, ever so slightly, up the side. "This is just the traces of the Infection talking. It has to be." He seemed to be trying to talk himself into a better mood.

"No. This is just me. And I'm saying that I don't trust you. How can I? After everything we've been through…there's still something there that makes me scared of you," I said.

Sasuke's expression was full – if not dripping – with silent fury. He appeared to just simmer in his emotions, almost as if he were trying to restrain himself from attacking me. Finally, he spoke. "I think you know what that something is. _You're_ the liar Sakura, not me."

Angered beyond reason now, I shouted at him. "Me! The liar?" I laughed in disbelief. "I have only ever been honest to you."

He inched closer – very deliberately – so that he was leaning over the bathtub and right in front of my face. "Have you?" He whispered, his breathing causing an influx of coolness on my wet cheeks. "Then be honest with me now. How do you _really_ feel about me?"

His strong confidence caught me off guard. Just for the tiniest of seconds. "I hate you." Now even I could admit to myself that was a downright lie. But what was I to do when I was cornered in a bathtub – wet and naked – by an Uchiha?

"Liar." This time, the breath of his words caused a coolness that seemed to sting my cheeks. Honestly, it was probably my embarrassing blushing.

"Your arrogance is mind boggling sometimes, you know that?" I hissed directly into his face. "You just think everyone has to love you. Newsflash, we aren't twelve anymore! Looks can only take you so far."

His eyebrow raised, though I could still tell that he was pissed off or frustrated. Or maybe both. "No not everyone," he said confidently. "…Just you." And so very unlike him, he pulled my face closer until the tip of my nose bumped his. He waited – in all his frustrating glory – to ask for my permission. And to my surprise – I was the one that kissed him.

At first it was just a brush of lips. A feathery, barely there touch. But it became alight with some sort of crazy abandonment. Soon, his tongue was somewhere that I didn't particular mind it. And then he pushed me, with his free palm, so that I was leaning against the opposite side of the tub. "What are you..?"

His hand, brushed my neck where my bitemark was still present, and let it trail down my chest and into the water. He stared at me intently, his eyes the warmest shade of black, or as warm as his unusually dark eye color could allow. "Be quiet." His hand trailed lower so that I forgot what I was even asking. "You can hate me tomorrow."

I let my head fall back against the porcelain, all of my reservations completely erased.

* * *

_To Be Continued._


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: _Okay so I've been getting comments that Infected are like Vampires. Duly noted. But they are not based on vampires. Yes, the likeness is there but that was not my inspiration or intention at all. I drew my ideas simply from my imagination. The Infected are weakened by sunlight or ultraviolet light because of two reasons. One – Madara draws from the moon which would only make sense that Infected are weakened by sunlight. Two – They cannot be all powerful against shinobi because that would make the story pointless. Shinobi wouldn't have a fighting chance in hell which is why the Infected do need to have at least one weakness. Infected are also beautiful to some extent or at least attractive because of Madara's Uchiha superiority bite people because that is the easiest way to infect anyone. FYI, in the manga(I'm talking pre-time skip) Orochimaru bites Sasuke which is how he gives him the curse seal. Infected have superior strengths because Shinobi are already strong – which is why Infected need to at least have superior strength and reflexes in order for the Infection to be possible. When changing into an Infected, the change is a painful process because the tenketsu is being sealed __**permanently**__ so that Madara can control them whenever he wants. I hope I hit all the points explaining the Infected or at least from my standpoint._

_In essence – Infected are dark,powerful, and sensual, albeit brainwashed, creatures because that is what Madara's idea of the perfect follower is(Weak replications of the Uchiha Clan, hence the upside down brand they receive upon being Infected). Whew! Sorry for the rant but that needed to be said._

_Oh and to address the age inconsistencies that I caught throughout the chapters – I will confirm it now –Sakura is 20 going on 21. I'll go back and edit that later._

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

"Ah," I sighed, half slumped against the ledge of the tub. The bubbles covering my skin had began to separate and dissolve into trickles of foam.

I didn't care.

Yet, I did care that we were even engaging in such a _way_. The Sasuke that I had come to know over time would never do this. He would never say such things. He would never look at me the way he was looking at me now.

But he was.

And I was lost. Lost in enjoyment, pleasure, and all of those fuzzy feelings one gets when they experience closeness with the right person. But I was with the _wrong_ person. Sasuke wasn't right for me and I just wasn't right for him.

No matter what he had said before – I wasn't the one who could love him. Not in this world anyway. I was too jaded – too changed to go back _there_. But I wanted to allow myself to enjoy just one selfish moment, one piece of happiness no matter the consequences.

Sasuke used his unoccupied hand to grasp the small of my back, underneath the water, stroking the skin there while simultaneously pulling me closer. At last, his fingers slowed and slid out from between my legs and down my thighs until he reached the crook behind my knee. He hitched his fingers there and picked me up into his tight grasp.

The air was cold when it pressed onto my dripping skin but not uncomfortably so. I was more surprised at what I was about to do than anything. Despite his daring and incredibly sensual behavior, I did sense some shyness from him. It wasn't the timid kind of shyness; it was more of a reserved awkwardness. But still… he was all the more aggressive. As he staggered from the bathroom, caused by my feral groping hands and legs, he was still able to suck the sensitive spot where he had previously sucked the poison from.

My back hit the wall just adjoining the bedroom and bathroom with force enough to hollow it. But just as he was releasing his animalistic force on me – I returned the sentiment with no problem at all. I pushed violently at his shoulders so that he was forced into the nearest wall. Instead of being surprised, shocked, or even admiring of my strength, he smirked. I couldn't help but notice that the action looked provocatively wicked. He pushed himself up from the wall with an agileness I hadn't witnessed him use in a long while and I met him halfway with my legs already wrapped around his torso.

My fingers were mad with excitement and seemed to be in all places at once on his lithe form. He took whatever bold move I made as a challenge. Sasuke's hand that wasn't supporting my thighs, grazed down to my lower back and cupped the area there to elevate me higher on his torso. Greedily, almost frantically, I took the opportunity to draw even closer and mark his neck with naughty kisses.

The groan he released in response was enough to tell me that he had been harboring this pent up desire for a very long time. Probably longer than I had been holding mine.

He dropped my bottom on the bed, knocked the contents of my bag and radio on the floor, and pushed my back against the mattress in the next second. His body molded to mine so very tightly that I could still feel small remnants of rain on his skin. He even smelled like it too. But, I was also naked and wet from my bath so I couldn't' be sure.

I ripped at his shirt and he only helped me by pulling it over his head and tossing it over his shoulder. Hard flesh met my fingertips as I traced the intricacies of his upper body. I don't think either of us had spoken, which was probably best considering the fact that we had just been arguing. Maybe if words were traded the mood would suddenly evaporate.

My eyes – still keen even in the lack of light – were able to make out the thin scar that was etched right above his heart. Strange that I hadn't seen it before. It resembled a half crescent though I couldn't be sure. I didn't ask what it was or how he had gotten it but I could tell that he had picked up on my trail of thought. If he wanted to say something – he didn't. Instead he cupped the back of my neck and I pulled his lips in closer with my teeth. His hands went from my neck to my bite mark, to the curve of my breasts which he grasped between his palms with just enough friction to send waves of shivering anticipation my way.

His body was completely bare – though I don't exactly know when he had taken the time to completely undress. Sasuke forced a hand between my thighs and then elevated my back with his other, I was about to ask him why I was laying in such a weird position when the thrust he gave was answer enough.

He had pushed his way inside of me without a moment's hesitation and I let out a sound that I had only heard girls like Ino make before. His good sense of balance was what was keeping us so close and locked up. I realized somewhere between the beat of his thrusts, that he was on his knees and that his right hand had switched so that it was gripping my right hip. I could sense that I would bruise in the morning if he continued on like that. His left palm however, still maintained its position against my lower back so that he was forcing my body to lower into his own. I think he knew I was too far gone with pleasure to actually participate in anything. But the tremors of sparks that was steadily building between my legs was causing me to act in such ways that I never had before.

I propped both of my hands flat against the mattress and just pushed my lower body downward without any regard to how much strength I was using. Sasuke groaned raggedly at my frustrated and violent body movements – something I think he liked. He drove himself in deeper, while the hand on my hips forced me to meet him in time.

Not completely satisfied with our pace, though I was extremely content to continue on like that, he pulled out of me. "No…not yet," I said through clenched teeth, my eyes focused on his perfect lips. Without saying a word, he turned me on my stomach so that my bottom hit his thighs in just the right places. I made that exact sound of wild excitement as I had before when he drove into me yet again. I clawed restlessly at the sheets which tore under my reckless hands. Still, I gripped them ferociously since it was the only thing I could actually hold onto. Sasuke pushed his free hand onto the bed and gripped the angle of my thighs to propel himself further into me.

He leaned close, his breath prickling my ear. "…Still hate me?" He questioned, his voice deliciously guttural. I had the sense to know that he was attempting to tease me in the midst of our erotic behavior.

Before I could answer – a voice from the radio on the floor rang out. "_Sakura report_."

I realized it was Tsunade's husky tone that was coming through the frequency. Sasuke's head snapped to it, his eyes narrowing.

"_Sakura?"_ We heard Tsunade ask again, her voice coming in disrupted and muffled from the bad connection. _"…Report if you're there."_

I mentally screamed "no" and "yes" at that moment.

Sasuke shifted and I could tell what he was about to do. "No…" I protested but he cast me a sideways glance and pulled out of me. He was off the bed in the next instant and was leaning over the radio, face serious. "Your connection is fading," he spoke into the radio.

"_Uchiha?" _Tsunade asked, a little incredulously. "_Good to know you're still alive. Is Sakura alright?"_ After a moment she began again. "_Is she with you?"_

As if to further the embarrassment and frustration I was feeling, Sasuke cast a glance at my rumpled and still sprawled out body and answered, "Yeah …yeah she is. She's fine."

"…_.bad connection…..underground….Konoha safe….not long until Madara …kills more… tries…again….report on any vitals," _Tsunade's voice commanded as it wafted in and out of reception.

Sasuke explained our previous encounter with the Infected as best he could while dealing with my crappy makeshift radio.

I flopped my head back onto the mattress and contemplated my current predicament. What had I just done? I mean, we had sex. Well, we had been in the act of having sex when we had been interrupted but what difference did it make? Me and him? What had I been thinking? Maybe I hadn't been thinking at all. But all I knew was that my temporary brashness had worn off and was replaced with cold embarrassment. I sat up gingerly, careful not to make any hasty movements for fear that he take notice and turn around. He was still crouched over the radio, speaking quietly so that I wasn't able to hear. I took advantage of the moment by sliding silently from the bed and creeping my way into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me but didn't bother to lock it because that would be just silly. If he really wanted to come in, I doubted a lock would stop him.

I noticed that it was still dark inside the bathroom, even darker than when I had last been in it. But the candles I had lit before were still burning and they offered small flickers of light to go by. And then there was the incessant glares of lightening that appeared every so often outside the lone window. A sigh escaped my mouth as I leaned into the edge of the sink. I ran a hand through my damp hair and looked directly into the mirror.

My reflection gleamed back as if to mock me. My tan skin was starting to pale since I had not faced direct sunlight in many days. I suppose my tan from the Suna sun couldn't last forever. My cheek was still bruised from my last encounter with Infected; The ugly blue color had faded to yellow, though I doubt that made it less hideous. "Damn," I winced as I tried my best to reattach the torn skin. I hadn't actually healed any serious wounds in a long time, so my medical abilities weren't exactly on par these days. When I was finished, the scar was barely there although it was still obvious that I had been hit in the face.

One problem down – at least a million more to go. And one huge problem was waiting for me on the other side of that door.

"Sakura."

I jumped slightly, my attention snapping to the door. I could tell by the sudden lack of light at the doorframe, that Sasuke was standing just outside of it. His voice had visibly shocked me and upstarted the same embarrassment I had been feeling before. "Uh," I said after a moment. "I'm going to need a minute."

I expected to see his feet at the doorframe move but they didn't. "Well I'll be waiting when you're done," he answered plainly. Apparently, I hadn't fooled anyone with my stealthy behavior. He had seen right through it without having actually looked at me.

Not able to stall any longer, I reluctantly left the bathroom and took my time in shutting the door behind me yet again. When I turned around, I saw that Sasuke had pulled on a pair of pants and was leaning against the wall watching me. I remembered that I was still naked and hastily pulled on one of the lounging dresses I had picked up earlier. I glanced at him, albeit nervously, and seated myself on the bed we had just been having sex on only moments before. "Tsunade says that they've moved the village underground."

Grateful for a change in topic, I gulped. "…Why?"

His black eyes watched me unfeelingly. "They've found bodies. Dead. And that means that Madara has started to kill."

"…You mean he's not turning anyone into Infected."

He nodded. "He's trying to make a statement that the war won't be far off now. It's only a matter of time."

"Which is why we need the cure…" I breathed realization hitting me.

"No more games, Sakura. If you don't like what Amaterasu has to say then we can't afford anymore wasted time. Madara will invade Konoha, you have to know that. And if he can't conquer than he will kill – there won't be any survivors," Sasuke said.

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled at him, my frustration finally bubbling to the surface. I was almost giddy with it now.

His eyes steeled over at me and took note of my shattering exterior. "Do you?" He crossed the room to stand in front of me. "Everyone will die if we hold out on the cure that we have any longer. Heads will roll. People will die," He paused for a moment. "People that you love will die. You think he's going to spare children? He _won't_."

"I know that!" I hissed. "I'm just trying to do what I think is best here. Ninety percent of the world are Infected. The only family that I've ever known besides Team Seven is gone. I have a lot at stake, more than you realize."

He scoffed and proceeded to glare at me. "Then we need to get to Amaterasu first thing-"

I cut him off, bitingly. "Okay, let's leave now! Let's just march off in the middle of the night with a bunch of Infected on the loose." I jumped to my feet, intent on gathering my things when the dark-haired Uchiha snatched my wrist up.

"Don't be stupid. We'll leave when morning breaks."

I sneered at him. "Then don't act all condescending on me, okay? Because if it was really nesseccary I would leave now to get to her. Even if I had to fight through all of those Infected again…"

He merely looked at me and I snatched my wrist back fiercly before going to flop on the bed frustratingly. "About before," Sasuke said quietly after a moment. I glanced at him and he was staring intently at my form. "I think that we-"

"…Got carried away. Got it." I finished for him before he could even go on. I just didn't have it in me to hear it from him so I said it instead. Figured it would save us both the trouble and headache.

Sasuke's face flickered confusingly as if that was not what he was about to say at all. However, he simply looked away. "Yeah. Just got carried away," he echoed back, somewhat icily.

I fell back against the pillows and buried my face in them. "Goodnight," I barely muffled out. I didn't care if he stood there silently or went to brood off in a corner. I just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

We left the apartment building as soon as morning broke, like Sasuke had promised. We barely said two words to each other as the morning progressed. The Sun's few beams of morning light illuminated the Infected village so that it appeared to be less creepy and more welcoming. But it didn't matter, we were leaving. My eyes darted to the clinic and I paused to stare at it.

"What?" Sasuke asked. His expression was vacant as if his mind had been elsewhere entirely and that my sudden stop in pace had snapped him out of it. The pack slung on his shoulder rattled as he came to stand next to me.

I didn't look at him when I answered, "I just need to get some supplies for the road." Without looking back, I entered the small clinic and raided the medicine cabinet. I felt Sasuke enter behind me but didn't turn around to look. He brushed past me and started on his way to the very back room, a place I hadn't even bothered to look.

"Where are you going?" I hissed.

He didn't answer right away. "Someone else is here…stay behind me."

Right away, the red flags in my head went up. I wasn't ready for another encounter with Infected – my already frail mental state would deteriorate at the slightest confrontation. I let him enter the back room first. The sunlight from outside couldn't penetrate the tinted windows, so Sasuke was forced to ignite a small flame on his fingertips with a simple set of seals.

The flames from his hand illuminated the only object in the room. A bed.

A young woman was sleeping silently on the bed, her mass of thick hair splayed out unevenly over the scarlet sheets. We crept closer and I was able to see by the firelight that the woman was hauntingly beautiful. And that could only mean one thing. "Fallen," I whispered.

I expected Sasuke to glance at me with caution in his eyes but he didn't. Instead his expression was froze.

"Sasuke?..." I asked lightly. "What's wrong?"

But he didn't answer. Instead, his black eyes were fixed on that sleeping woman. I just couldn't understand why. So, I looked back at the woman, hoping to find an answer. Upon closer inspection, the young woman's mass of thick hair was bright red – the shade of cranberries.

Laying next to her, though broken in appearance, was a pair of narrow-framed glasses. She wouldn't be needing those, I thought ironically, once she woke up. No, her eyesight and especially all her other senses would be perfect. Perfect for killing.

"You know her?" I asked suddenly. Worriedly. Because quite frankly I hadn't seen him take this much interest in a woman since…well, me.

He closed his eyes, and then reopened after a second. I realized he had activated his Sharingan. "Karin."

"Huh?" I asked confusingly.

"Her name is Karin," he said lowly. "She served on my …team for awhile." I could see that he was reluctant to say the word "team" knowing how much that would hurt me. Oh, so this was the female kunoichi Naruto had told me about. The one who had been in love with Sasuke. The one, I suppose, served as my makeshift replacement.

I couldn't help it. The sudden surge of violent jealously quelled through me and overtook any sensibility that had once governed my sense of reason. Without pausing, I pulled the katana from Sasuke's back and held it over the girl's chest. I was about to drive it through her heart when his hand knocked it away.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "She's obviously a fallen now. Or were you too busy gawking at her to realize? When she wakes up, she'll be a Transcended or maybe even a Chosen. Who knows?"

"No," he hissed right back. "Let's leave_. Now_."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and seeing. "Why are you refusing to kill her? Tell me you aren't protecting her."

When he didn't answer, my fear heightened. "I see," I spoke after a moment. "You care more than you let on."

"Sakura," he began silently, almost pleadingly. I was visibly appalled. I had never witnessed this side of Sasuke before. Not even during our time together the night before. While he took the moment to step towards me, I took advantage of his temporary state to pull out the small syringe I had been saving in my pocket.

Sasuke lunged for me, as if to stop me, but I had already shoved the needle in the girl's chest. He collided with me and we went splattering to the floor. But I, for once, had been faster than Sasuke.

The girl began to convulse, her back arching brutally. Her long, uneven, crimson hair swung out behind her and finally splayed beneath her when her body collapsed. The color drained from her skin and all of her breathing slowed and then finally…stopped. Satisfied, I rolled over and stood again. Sasuke flashed to his feet, his Sharingan spinning wildly at me. "What did you just do?"

"I killed her," I said simply. "She was a threat and you failed to see that."

I had taken the cure from Sasuke while he slept the night before, just so that I could examine it. I had never intended to actually use it on anyone seeing as how I had been against it from day one. The "cure" would turn anyone back human but it would kill them in the process. I had firmly been against it from the time Sasuke first used it on an Infected woman from before. But now…I had wanted to use it. I had wanted to kill that girl.

"How did you get that?" He asked coldly.

I stared back evenly, still quite satisfied with myself. "I took it from you last night while you were sleeping."

He laughed coldly to himself. "And here I thought I could actually trust you."

"Same here," I challenged back.

Not saying another word, he took one last look at the Karin girl, and swept from the room.

I followed suit, not bothering to give the dead girl even a glance.

* * *

We had just entered Lightening Country when the guilt had started to creep in. Sasuke had barely even looked at me. He acted as though the very sight of me disgusted him. And that hurt. But I didn't voice any of my feelings, I just kept trudging on. Since Sasuke had taken it upon himself to not talk to me, I had no clue when we would reach Amaterasu. I just hoped that it wasn't far. The morning had waned to evening during the course of our traveling. The fading sun cast orange hue's on the incoming forest that loomed ahead.

Anticipation built in my gut because I had a feeling this was it. Amaterasu was not far.

As if by some sort of grace, the trees were not dense at all. We lept from tree branch to tree branch until we saw it; The great expanse of crystalline water that overtook a decent amount of the woodland. We landed just at the water's edge, the impact our landing sloshing water into the air. "Is this the place?" I asked.

Sasuke pointedly ignored me and continued to fix his dark gaze out onto the water. I heard lightening crash above us and then the few droplets of incoming rain fell gently like infant tears. Black flames sprang to life from Sasuke's vision and raced across the water. Like before when Madara had showed me this same exact scene, I was entranced by the magic and beauty of it all. The flames pelted slowly and burned through the lake until it reached the very center. Lightening tumbled again in the evening sky and I literally held my breath while it rained.

Thunder rolled next and before I could even ask what had happened – all sound left my body and the air around me. I saw Sasuke mouth something to me yet no words came. Even though he was probably contemplating killing me himself, he stepped in front of me like a shield as a figure rose from the water's middle.

She was lovely, that much I was sure of. She was so pleasing that her beauty seemed to rub off on anything and everything around her. Even the water seemed to shine prettier as she levitated lightly above it. The sound seemed to rush back as she fixed her two bright green eyes on Sasuke and then at me. "You two," she said lightly, "I was expecting to see much…much sooner."

"Amaterasu," Sasuke began with an inclination of his head. "She has a few questions for you."

The green-eyed beauty simply looked between the two of us with part amusement and part sadness. I suppose she sensed the animosity that was being channeled between the two of us. "Oh, I know," she answered after a moment. "And I will be glad to answer them."

I stepped forward, my waist totally submerged in the lake. "Why am I the one who will destroy the world?"

She laughed – a light and tinkling sound. "This one wastes no time, no?" She asked Sasuke. In answer, he just looked at her with a blank façade. "Before I can do that, Sakura, I would like your hand. Remember you have to offer me something before I can offer you any of my services."

Somewhat annoyed, I plopped my hand in hers which she readily took. "So tell me," she said after a moment of deafening silence, "How does one with a heart such as yours harbor so much negativity?"

I was taken aback at her words. "What do you mean?"

She fixed her green eyes on me seriously. "Your heart is so beautiful…yet you let the little things around you enter and contaminate it."

I didn't know what to say. "If you walked a day in my shoes, you would understand." I said after a moment.

"Ah," she said. "I should have anticipated fire from you." She smiled kindly, though I detected a bit of understanding in her voice. "You are like me in some ways Sakura. Shaped by the people around you into the person you are today. Unfortunately my brothers have long since severed our ties. I wouldn't wish that on you," she said ruefully.

I looked down, unsure of what to say. "But to answer your first question, it is because that is your fate. You see, the future is in constant in flux. The end result is a culmination of various decisions that help shape one's ultimate destiny. Your affinity for genjutsu, at such a young age, made you a prime candidate for resisting Sharingan. You see, there were others like you."

"Were?" I asked.

"Madara killed them all," she answered. "He knew that they would pose a threat to his plan. If alive, they could have resisted easier than others."

"How did he know about them?"

Amaterasu smiled. "It's very simple really. He sent that one," she jerked her head towards Sasuke. "To find them. He used the red-headed one, Karin, to help him locate the ones capable of resisting genjutsu. And then when all of them were killed, Madara took Karin for his own. Of course he made Sasuke believe that he killed her. She was too useful to Madara's cause, there was no way he would have killed her. But to some measure, this act by Madara hurt Sasuke in ways that he will probably never say."

"Stop," Sasuke hissed from behind me.

I turned, and watched the tortured expression on Sasuke's face. It literally broke my heart. Amaterasu raised a raven eyebrow curiously. "Does she not deserve to know?"

"It's my business," he hissed again.

"No, it is both of yours now that you are a team. And you should note that I am giving you the priviledge of speaking so please do not insult my generosity again," she said simply. I could tell from the spark in her bright eyes that she was a kind woman but her gentle nature only extended so far. Sasuke quieted, though I could tell from the clench of his fists that he was not happy submitting to her power.

"You see," Amaterasu began again while looking at me. "They had grown quite close during their travels together. Much like how the two of you are now. She was the first person to care enough for him in a long time. She was the one who tried to convince him that Madara's plan was wrong. That it was too evil to come back from. But what Madara didn't know …is that Karin has the same affinity for genjutsu that he was hunting for. Had Madara known that, he would have killed her. And that leaves you."

"So you're saying that Karin could have just as easily been the one to destroy the world?" I breathed.

"Exactlly. But her affinity for genjutsu is not as strong as yours so in a sense you really are the only one who can Sakura."

"…But why would I destroy the world?" I asked quietly. "I would never do that. I don't even have that kind of power."

Amaterasu looked me up and down and then sighed. "Had you ever considered the fact that you are looking at it all wrong? That maybe your destiny isn't such a bad thing? Have you ever pondered which "world" you are destined to destroy?"

"You mean-"

Amaterasu held a finger to my lips to silence me. "You are the one who will destroy _Madara's_ world. His reign."

I swayed on my feet, visibly relieved that I had read into my destiny all wrong. But then again what did that even mean? How could I possibly be the downfall of one of the most powerful shinobi in existence?

"Of course, Sasuke plays a part in this as well. He is the key. He was the key in the very beginning. Sasuke was the one who started it so he will be the one who ends it."

Sasuke stepped forward for the first time since coming to the lake. "Tell me how," he said coldly. "And I will end it."

This time, Amaterasu crossed her arms and surveyed the both of us. "At what price? What are you willing to give up?"

Without hesitation he answered, "Anything."

The raven-haired deity smiled sadly. "And so you shall. You will have to give her up."

Amaterasu stared directly at me.

Sasuke looked at me for the first time since we had left that Infected village. I could see how his expression faltered at Amaterasu's very words. "What do you mean?"

"The only way Sakura can hope to complete the cure is to become one of them. She will have to become Infected."

I felt all the strength in my body leave me and collapsed right then and there. But Sasuke lifted me in his arms, his expression unreadable.

"No," was all he said.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: First off, let me say that one reviewer (I'm sorry I can't remember the name but when I do, I will give you a shout-out) called that Sakura's role to destroy the world would actually be a good thing. I hope to update tomorrow since I'm on holiday break from College. By the way, so sorry for the time it took to update but like I say everytime, I am a full time college student with 2x the average workload. I really do try to update guys when I can. Thank you so much for all of the continued support. And to all of the readers that request I update CWY, I will honestly, once I finish this story. Thanks again!

Surmise


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay so, to hit a couple of important points - Thank you for all the awesome reviews guys! It makes me simply glitter. And as for last chapter - Yes there was a Sex Scene.. BUT I don't put warnings up at the beginning of the chapter because I did change the rating to M. That means for mature scenes. I feel like I didn't exactly want to spoil the scenes with a warning even though most of you knew by the previous chapter that a lemon would ensue. I just don't like to spoil the reader, is all. Secondly, someone pointed out something about the Fallen. They do wake up to become Transcended or Chosen. Some skip the Transcended Stage to go straight to being a Chosen. The reason I didn't elaborate on the stages of the Infection is that I want the facts to be unveiled as the story progresses. It's more interesting that way. And finally, Not all genjutsu users were killed off. Just the ones Karin sensed had an affinity for defying Sharingan. Pm me if I didn't clear anything up.

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

_

* * *

_

"I'm alright," I said after an instant. "I can stand." The first part had been a lie – I wasn't alright. Shell-shocked. Maybe. But I definitely wasn't alright. Sasuke looked down at me, dim apprehension etched onto his features. Reluctantly, he released me and set me up right. Amaterasu looked fleetingly amid the two of us again, that same expression of mild curiosity present.

"I won't let that happen to her," Sasuke said determinedly. "He'll destroy her."

His ancestor blinked twice and looked to me. "It's not your choice, I'm afraid. The choice is Sakura's alone." The pearlescent light that bathed her form seemed to diffuse somehow as if she were visibly sorrowful for my predicament. Sasuke growled frustratingly. I chose to just remain silent.

"Will I be brainwashed…if I do accept I mean?" I felt like my body was trying to cry yet my mind was frozen in place. It wouldn't let me. "Or will I still be-"

"You?" Amaterasu finished. "That depends. Your humanity will only remain intact if you have something that links you strongly to it. Something that means a great deal to you."

"And if I don't have that?"

Amaterasu sighed. "Then Madara wins. If you can't retain your mind after the transformation then you will be just another Infected."

"Then I'll do it," I said after a moment of serious thought. "I can't be selfish this time…not when so many people are at risk."

"You are _not_ doing this." Sasuke hissed into my ear.

I ignored him and turned to his ancestor. "What do I have to do-"

Sasuke interrupted me. "Shut up Sakura," he yelled fiercely. And then he turned to Amaterasu coldly. "What other choice do we have?"

The woman merely studied him heavily with her jade eyes before answering, "Funny you should say that. Itachi asked me the same thing."

Sasuke froze. His hands clenched so bad that I glimpsed small trails of red seep into the lake below us. "Yeah? Everyone keeps telling me he's involved."

"Because he is." She said simply. "Madara thinks he's succumbed to him because he brought him back from death but apparently he never knew that particular Uchiha well enough to know that Itachi doesn't bend to anyone. Not without a worthy cause. I can only imagine the frustration he must feel being bound to this world although he is naturally no longer a part of it. Your brother never agreed to be brought back. He knows what Madara is doing is wrong and very very _very _unnatural."

"So when did he come to see you?" Sasuke asked while trying to keep his voice level and unattached. He was failing miserably.

"You just missed him," Amaterasu smiled. "You've been doing that a lot these days haven't you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"He's appeared to me," I said quietly. "First in the genjutsu that you knew about and then he tried to warn me right before all those Infected attacked me. But he was a little too late."

Sasuke rounded on me. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

In my defense, I shouted back. "You never actually gave me a chance to. Everything had just happened so fast between us that I've barely been able to keep up."

"Listen," Amaterasu cut in, "The important thing to realize is that Itach's body is rapidly deteriorating. He will need a host body that is strong enough to contain his soul. You see when Madara brings back the dead – he needs a host body that is strong enough to contain that soul. Except, the stronger the soul, the harder it is to find the right body. And you will need Itachi if you want to win this war."

"Tsukuyomi told me that Madara is able to be sealed away by the three of you but the three techniques of Sharingan must be used on him at the same time," I said suddenly remembering.

She laughed, pleased. "Glad to see that you have this all figured out. But sealing away Madara would require three Sharingan users. One for each technique."

The only two Sharingan users I knew of were Sasuke and Kakashi. But then there was also Itachi…

"That is why Itachi is needed," Amaterasu said finally. "And that is another important reason for you to become an Infected, Sakura. Itachi will no doubt be with Madara therefore he will watch over you."

Sasuke's face had gone so pale that it looked as if he weren't breathing at all. Still he stayed silent.

"So basically everyone close to me is involved with this? My parents are Infected. Naruto is needed so that Kyuubi can help Madara harness the moon's power. And Kakashi has to help you seal away him for good," I said.

She nodded. "Everyone's connected when it comes down to it. Sometimes the bonds we make overlap our destinies. This is true for you, I'm regretful to say. However Madara will try to Infect Naruto so that he can control Kyuubi. But he does not need to do that. If he gets Naruto angry enough, Kyuubi will resurface on his own."

I sighed, relieved. No one else needed to become an Infected besides me. But the very thought of turning into something else besides human made me sick. One question kept bothering me though. "Why is it that if Karin and Sasuke found all of the shinobi that show an affinity for resisting Sharingan – Yuhi Kurenai is still alive? Or even Tsunade?"

Amaterasu circled around us, her mane of violet-black hair sweeping into the orange hued water below. "They are both too broken in nature to survive the transformation despite the power they hold as genjutsu users. Each of them has lost a great deal…"

"And I'm not broken?" I snapped. "Because please tell me that every loss and pain I've ever felt doesn't qualify me as damaged goods! I'm not fit for this, I'm really not."

She grasped my shoulders suddenly, her mismatched eyes appearing for the first time. Her true Sharingan and Byakuugan glared at me so fiercely that I was hypnotized right on the spot. Sasuke made a motion to move behind me, but Amaterasu fixed him with a death glare. She spoke to me slowly and seriously. "You have to be ready Sakura. Now. When that solar eclipse hits, it will be over and only one side will come out on top. You determine which side that is."

My eyes – seeing ahead into my already tragic fate – started to tingle and well up with tears that had been a long time coming. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

She regarded me again with those bright green eyes, a color that wasn't so different from mine. "You will be, not because I see your future, but that I have seen your past. You are no stranger to struggle."

I nodded. I was trying to take her words to heart – trying in vain to lock them somewhere deep inside my head so that it would overshadow the overwhelming terror and self-doubt. "Thank you, Amaterasu," I murmured. "…But what kind of person am I? Out of spite I killed a woman…I've never done such a thing before but it just…happened."

I expected to hear Sasuke make a noise beside me or even say something, but he didn't. Amaterasu smiled kindly, her expression one of sympathy. "You didn't kill her Sakura. And Sasuke knows you didn't as well."

"_What_!" My exclamation seemed to stir even the water below us. Lightly flecks of rain beat down on us, glistening Amaterasu's pearly silhouette.

"I knew you didn't kill her," Sasuke said coldly beside me. "You didn't give her nearly enough of the injection. But what difference would it have made to _you_?"

I fumed angrily. More hurt than anything. "So you had me believe that I killed her?"

He regarded me with anger. "Would it have made a difference to you? If you had gotten your way in the first place, you have driven a blade through her heart."

"And why is she so important? Huh?" I cried through clenched teeth and misty eyes and lashes. "I've seen you take Infected lives without any regard to the body…why is she so different?"

He shut his eyes momentarily, the first signs of true weariness appearing on his handsome face. For once, I could actually see just how tired the war had made him. "I didn't care about her in the beginning – I _hated_ her. But she was my teammate. She was the first one to care and try to stop me from making that deal with Madara – she predicted the consequences. And she paid the price for it. If anything she wasn't supposed to be a casualty."

I watched the turmoil in his eyes and felt my heartbreak. "…You loved her?" Why did that sound so damn ridiculous out loud? Could it really be so hard to imagine Sasuke with love? With happiness? He deserved it.

Finally, he turned to look at me, his eyes hollow. Amaterasu watched, intently interested. "No," he said. And then his words turned angry and harsh. "Why can't you ever even see straight, Sakura? It's because of you that I was so disgusted. You're not supposed to be like me – at all. You were against using the cure because it would mean the death of your family. That's something I can respect. But as soon as you felt threatened – you drove the cure straight through her chest."

And then I understood. It wasn't even about Karin. Not really. Yes he was upset in his own unemotional way about her supposed death but it all had to do with me. Secretively, he had held me on some sort of pedestal, one that he didn't hold for many. I had always been straightforward with him and stood my ground – especially when it came to anything concerning Madara. And he respected me for it because I, in a sense, had not chosen to make the same decision that he had. I had not played with fire – Madara – and was firmly against it. But now…

"I'm a hypocrite," I whispered.

His eyes flashed at me. "Right. But it doesn't matter anymore."

"How can you say that-"

"_Because you're about to die!"_ He yelled at me.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't," he warned me suddenly. "…don't do that thing where you try to make everything alright. You can't heal this, Sakura. This is your life you're playing with."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter either," he said firmly. "…Because I'm not going to let you."

Amaterasu spoke before me. "Sasuke do not make the same mistake twice. Haven't you learned anything from Itachi? Are you really going to let millions die for your selfishness?"

He laughed darkly. "Maybe I am selfish. Hell, I know I am. But I'm not going to just let her walk right into death."

Amaterasu sighed. "…I can't see your future anymore. You're trying to make too many decisions at once. Please don't do whatever it is you're planning. I can see that this journey meant more to you than what most might see. All you really want is redemption. But you can have it, if you just let her go. There's nothing you can do for her."

"I don't want to be forgiven!" He roared. His black eyes were red now and I could see that he had just about reached his breaking point. He looked as if he might grab fistfuls of his hair and rip them out from frustration and agony. "That would be asking …for too much. I know all of this is my fault. I know that I can't fix any of this. But I know that I just can't let Madara destroy her."

This was too much. Between Amaterasu and her descendent debating my fate, I was losing my mind. I couldn't handle this. I was beyond terrified and then _some_. How could I possibly survive Madara and the mental hell that he would wreak on me? Maybe Sasuke was right.

Maybe Madara would destroy me.

Amaterasu glanced at the sky suddenly; Her green eyes were construed in silent worry. "It would be wise for the two of you to depart now," she murmered, her face still focused towards the ever darkening sky. "Nightfall is near."

True, night was rapidly approaching. That familiar panic was rising and I felt myself dreading it. Why did I fear the Infected? According to my destiny – I would soon become one. Oddly enough, I found that I was reluctant to leave Amaterasu's watery dwelling. Her small area gave me a sense of protection – not just because she was a very powerful immortal. But also, I remembered from the vision of her Madara had showed me so long ago – unholy men could not enter her dwelling. So in all reality I would be perfectly safe here. God, I wanted to stay forever.

She seemed to sense my hopelessness and reluctance to leave because she turned those bright, reassuring eyes on me again. "It will be just fine," she crooned understandingly. She hesitated for a moment and then bit into her arm. A thin trail of silvery blood seeped down and onto her pale gown. "Drink from me," she commanded. I faltered at the craziness of her suggestion. "It will keep your strength up. The trip back to Konoha should take mere hours now. And…" She looked me over seriously. "I sense it will help keep Madara's influence out. I fear that is why you attacked the Karin girl."

I shook my head, unable to let the blame fall on anyone else, even if it was Madara. "I attacked her because of my own…pettiness," I admitted with much difficulty.

She shook her head too. "Those emotions might have already been present – jealousy being the stronger of any of them – but it was Madara's weak hold on you that caused your sudden mood swings."

Behind me, Sasuke eyed me with newfound unwillingness which was better than hate – as if all hope for me was not lost. Amaterasu smiled, happy that she could pass some comfort to me. "Please, just drink. You too Sasuke."

"But you're not…real, right? I mean you look to be pretty translucent no offense."

She laughed – all glitter and sparkle. "None taken," As if to prove that she was in fact real, she pushed her solid but pearly arm to my mouth. I was forced to drink the blood that was spilling out so that I would not choke. She pulled her arm away and offered it to Sasuke. He drank from her without hesitance, probably because he knew it to be the most practical of all our options. I sputtered after drinking just a mouthful of her blood. It felt like I had just drunk liquid flames. Her blood had tasted of the Sun – just fiery enough to keep out Madara's cruel coolness.

Sastisified that we had both taken from her, she cast her eyes downwards to the water. "Drink the water, it will dilute my blood. Without it, the blood would be too potent for your systems. Well, maybe just Sakura's system. Ah," She looked onwards as if seeing something we couldn't. "Yes, Sasuke you will be fine without drinking the water too but just to be on the safe side, drink a little. You can never fully trust fate." She winked at me so fast that I thought I had simply imagined it.

Once I gulped down two handfuls of the water(more than I probably needed but I wanted to be on the safe side) she gave us one last final smile. "Leave, before I throw you out myself."

I smiled at her, grateful for all the help she had given us. Of all her siblings, she had been the most kind. The most understanding. And certainly the most helpful. "Thank you… really for everything. I would really have been lost without you-"

She pushed a warm finger to my lips to silence me. "It is fine, I understand. Now I believe I told you to leave." She smiled, though the authority in her voice did not diminish. Sasuke gave a final nod to Amaterasu and backed up from the lake. As soon as we were on land again, Amaterasu burst into a myriad of black flames which withdrew into the center of the lake from which she had originally came. We stood there for a couple of seconds after – silently thanking her for her help. But as I turned to look at Sasuke, I peeked a glimpse of a rare moment of longing. In some small way Sasuke was reluctant to leave Amaterasu. Because in some small way – she was really an ancestor of his – and by extension that made her his family.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that caught his attention. Instead of shrugging it off like I wholly expected him to, he merely stared at the hand that touched his bare shoulder. "Let's go," I murmured.

* * *

Sasuke had not spoken a single word to me. In fact, he was more quiet than his normally pensive self. But I did not detect any anger in his silence. No. I detected that his mind was still trying to wrap itself around the idea of me becoming an Infected. I felt that he did not – and would not – accept that as my only option. But soon, I hoped, he would realize that were essentially out of options. We had to follow the plan.

As Amaterasu had promised, we made it to Konoha in only a little over three hours. Nightfall had just approached as we marched up to meet the giant gates. I could tell that Sasuke's Sharingan picked up on the enormous expanse of chakra that was protecting the village. He saw what my weak eyes couldn't. But even the joyful prospect of making it home in little time and one piece failed to put even a ghost of a smile on Sasuke's face. In truth, I sensed a deep sorrow trying to break away from from him, yet he didn't speak on it.

Genma and Anko were keeping watch tonight and they spotted us within seconds. I suppose my bright hair helped. They didn't speak to us – sensing the silent chaotic emotions coming from Sasuke – but they each gave me their best welcoming smiles. Anko radioed in our arrival and we were told to take a discreet path to Hokage Tower. Upon stepping foot inside the village, I sniffed gently. "I can still smell the fire…" I wondered aloud. Futhermore I could still see all the damage the fire had done.

On our way to the Tower, I witnessed almost every building was in the process of being rebuilt or added to. It looked as if they were "fireproofing" all of the sidings and doors. Even at night, the village was alive with the common commotion of an average town. Families were crowded around one another, as if an invisible hand might snatch one of them if they separated at the slightest inch. Couples were bonded to together by some unseen glue and linked at the hands and lips. At least the war caused people to realize life's few pleasures, I thought grimly. But despite all of my silent observations, I found myself craning my neck for familiar faces. "Do you think Naruto and Kakashi are around?" I mused aloud – but secretly more to Sasuke.

He didn't respond and his only answer came by the quick pitter-patter of his ever increasing footsteps. I ignored him finally and still tried looking for my teammates. Surely if they had gotten injured during the fire, Anko and Genma would have spoken up.

My search was cut short when the tower loomed into view. We jumped out of the shadows, past plain sight and all of the commoners, and into the tower's halls.

"Sakura!" Tsunade pulled me into a fierce hug as soon as she glimpsed me when Shizune opened up her double doors. It appeared as if they had been awaiting us even though without Amaterasu we would have reached the village within a couple days time. I returned the hug and soon found myself seated directly across from her. Sasuke chose to brood silently near her terrace, watching the glow of the streetlamps below. He commented here and there when his opinion and recollation of events was needed but other than that he did not speak – or at least not directly to me.

I told what I knew – and what I thought would happen. When I was done, her lips were pursed together tightly. In prim disapproval.

"That can't be," Tsunade said at once. "You Infected?"

Sasuke flinched at his stance near the terrace.

"Why on earth would you have to become one of them?" Shizune asked worriedly. Well, more wildly than anything. Apparently they didn't think too much of Amaterasu's foretelling of my future.

I shrugged, trying to stay casual but failing, "Because of my apparent affinity for defying Sharingan."

Tsunade made a noise of disgust. "I should have never let that gotten out of your abilities. Now look at what's happened."

I rolled my eyes. "And you really think that would have stopped an ancient deity from finding out?"

My mentor looked as if she wanted to smack me because of my sauciness or lack of emotion at my own future demise. But she just thumped her fists loudly against her desk. It splintered down both sides. " I won't allow it. I simply won't. This is my call and you will do as I say-"

"But I have to-" I tried to say, but she cut me off in a tearful outburst of emotion.

"No!" Tsunade cried, her amber eyes going glossy. And not because of too much alcohol consumption. "It should be me. I should do it. I _will_ do it. I will take your place as an Infected. My skills with genjutsu are far superior to yours."

"You can't!" I ground out angrily. There was no way I was letting another loved one of mine get hurt. That would simply be too much to bare.

"And why not?" She countered through an onslaught of tears that she was desperately trying to fight.

"Because you're too broken! Too messed up to even consider the idea. Amaterasu said you wouldn't even make it through the transformation. You'd be brainwashed instantly. It would take someone with a heart left to do this. Something which you are in short of – obviously." I couldn't help myself. I wanted to make her angry at me. Hate me. Because then it would be easier to complete my task. Of course that didn't stop the overwhelming guilt from piling in my chest and throat. "Give it up," I said finally. My voice threatened to break from my own tears which I fought down determinedly. "You can't protect me, I'd just be another name on the list of your dead loved ones." I made sure that I got my definite and double meaning across.

Inexplicably – I saw the hurt and outrage cross her features. She was thinking of Dan, her lover, and her brother. The ones she had failed to save.

I flung myself up from my seat and crossed haughtily to the door. I kicked that open and the chair that stood beside it. This was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. "No need to follow me, it's not like I plan on leaving the village tonight," I called in fake exasperation as I marched towards the exit.

That had been a lie. I was going to leave tonight. I would take everything and leave behind nothing.

Everything except my humanity.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: Wow! Didn't expect the response about Karin. Truthfully, I never cared for her during her introduction but her character does serve a purpose. Plus, I like to include characters from the manga whether I like them or not – it helps to expand my writing ability and challenges me. I get bored easily. Lol. And this was a fast update, sorry I couldn't get it out sooner as promised. But as most of my readers know, a couple of days is fast for me. (I'm sorry!) I'm just a perfectionist and this story takes a lot to write. SERIOUSLY. I find myself going back to my notes about this story( almost an entire notebook, not counting drafts) so that I don't make inconsistencies. But I adore this story so much and I freakin adore everyone that has continued to support me through the course of it. YOU GUYS. Awweeee. Well, I hope to update sometime later this week. But next chapter is actually going to be very long, I hope since it will be very pivotal to the story. Thanks again everyone and happy holidays if I don't post within the week ( Although I seriously plan to, I take my downtime seriously).

P.S : I try to respond to reviews that have legitimate questions, concerns, or if I don't respond, it's because the review was asking something about the plot and most of my readers know that I do NOT give away plot nor do I give out spoilers. Sorry, I like to be fair to everyone. So please don't be too mad at me if I don't respond, I appreciate everything I really do. If you really have a comment or question feel free to pm me and I'll get back to you ASAP

Cheers!

Surmise


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** HI GUYS! (Please see author note at the end of this chapter when you are done reading for my reasons and absence)

Please note that this chapter does jump around a lot but that is nessacary for proper development so I can get on with the plot. Trust me it sets up bigger things. But…some of my favorite scenes are in this chapter. Now on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I just created some OCs that aren't that OC? LOL. Also my plot is similar to the current manga but I did write this before it was cannon. So go me? Woot.

* * *

Previously:

_I flung myself up from my seat and crossed haughtily to the door. I kicked that open and the chair that stood beside it. This was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. "No need to follow me, it's not like I plan on leaving the village tonight," I called in fake exasperation as I marched towards the exit._

_That had been a lie. I was going to leave tonight. I would take everything and leave behind nothing._

_Everything except my humanity._

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

Even though winter had nearly passed, the air still nipped at my skin until it prickled. There was no snow thankfully but a pitter-patter of rain had started to slosh down. I thought of maybe leaving the village tonight – making a downright run for it if I had to. But that would only get me caught. I could feel and see glimpses of shadows flickering past the various storefronts as I made my way to my apartment. It was clear that I was being tailed by Tsunade's personal slew of shinobi though their tactics couldn't have been more obvious.

"Very deceptive," I huffed under my breath. I saw three more shadows flicker and heard a not-so-hidden laugh. "You can see that I'm in no hurry to leave the village so there's really no need to stalk me."

"The goal isn't to be deceptive, Sakura. Actually the Godaime prefers that you know you're being watched. There's nothing like a healthy dose of paranoia," a casual drawl answered. A filmy shadow flickered past a shop window and then grew until it stretched into a full body. Shikamaru stepped out from the shade, his normally unkempt ponytail loose about his shoulders.

"Shikamaru," I acknowledged lightly. "I haven't seen you in awhile. Since when did Tsunade account you as her personal deputy?"

Shikamaru grinned at me with a hint of his old laziness showing. "All sarcasm aside, I was put in charge after you left. The second time." He made a motion with two of his fingers towards the front of a streetlamp. Three figures stepped from the shade and revealed themselves in the moonlight. I didn't recognize a single face but they all appeared solemn and ready to strike at Shikamaru's command. "Go," he said, all signs of laziness gone. "I have her covered."

They nodded and diminished back into the obscurity of the shadows until the two of us just remained. "You look different," he said now that we were alone. "More tan."

I laughed despite myself. "Everyone keeps saying that. I suppose the Suna sun will do that to you."

Shikamaru raised one dark eyebrow in response, his tone a little above skeptical. "Also from my great analytical perspective…you seem more serious…less spunky."

I shook my head, a blur of rain droplets getting into my eyes. "You notice everything don't you? But I guess war does that to people. It changes things you never would have guessed. Things _I_ never would have guessed."

The quality I liked most about Shikamaru was that he didn't try to pry his way into anything. He had the sense not to ask what "things" I was referring to. "In any case, just be careful. And go home. My team won't follow you any further; I'll just trust you on this one and let you get home by yourself. I'll tell Godaime we saw you on your way. But don't make me regret it kid."

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

He grinned. "See ya around," he drawled. He threw up two fingers in goodbye and crept right back into the shadows. I sighed; relieved that for once someone actually had my back.

I walked the rest of the way to my apartment quickly though my eyes kept darting to the shadows in case anyone decided to pop out. But I was alone, or so I thought, as I crept up the steps to my front door. I tried it once, but it gave way too easily. That meant someone had beaten me here first; I could only imagine who it might be. "I know you're here," I called out as I entered over the threshold. It was completely lightless inside, though I could make out the beads of rain that hit the window pane across the room. "So just come out already."

Subsequently, as my feet barely grazed the ground I heard an airy voice call out, "She's here."

Hinata stepped out from the shade of my living room to face me. Even in the darkness her white eyes blazed so brightly that they were their own light source. The lamp was flicked on in the next second causing muted brilliancy to tunnel its way out into the hallway I was standing in. Naruto was seated on my sofa, his hand still resting on the lamp switch. Desperate relief consumed his expression as soon as he saw me but that was soon replaced by what I could only assume was anger.

And if the party wasn't already big enough – Kakashi strolled in from the hallway that led to my bedroom. I could tell just from the way he was walking that he was upset. His natural jauntiness had vanished and the air of displeasure that seemed to emit from him all but choked me.

"Kakashi?" I growled frustrated. "What the hell is this? You can't just break into my home-"

"Can't we?" Kakashi said – all amusement aside. "I think suicide pretty much negates all breaking and entering crimes."

"Suicide?" I breathed. My eyes darted around my living room, my palms sweaty as a result of apprehension now. Naruto got up from my couch and came to stand just behind Kakashi. Hinata stayed in the background, arms crossed seriously over her chest. She surveyed me with an unreadable expression. I merely looked at her confused as to why she was even here, more so than the others.

"Yeah," Naruto answered me, his voice low and threatening. "Isn't that what you were planning on doing? Handing yourself over to that freak?"

"Madara," Kakashi clarified as if I didn't know.

How did they know all of this? I had only told Tsunade and Shizune, who both couldn't relay the message that fast…

"Sasuke," I hissed. "That fucking traitor."

Naruto was at my arm at once, his grip almost like a vice. "For once, the bastard isn't. If he hadn't given us that message-"

"I would be on my way!" I snapped angrily. Naruto intensified his grip, causing my arm to turn red immediately. "You're hurting me," I hissed. I flashed my eyes at him expectantly –cautioning him to let me go.

He raised a golden eyebrow. "So?"

"So get _off_," I cut my eyes at him fiercely.

Naruto leaned in so close that our noses bumped. For once, he didn't look childish or sweet or even goofy. No, he looked positively lethal. I had only witnessed Sasuke wear this certain look, I hadn't known Naruto to be capable of it. But here we were in my apartment, his expression living proof of just how intense his anger was. "No," he whispered simply. There was no real feeling, just a dead ring. "Sakura how could you even be that stupid? You're supposed to be the smart one. Not the one that's pulling a 'Sasuke' in the middle of the night, abandoning her own village."

"Oh," I laughed derisively. "Is that what I'm doing? Abandoning my village? I was under the impression that I was saving it. Along with everyone else's sorry asses! Oh and I thought I was saving her," I shot a look at Hinata. "…Cousin. Which she so graciously reminded me about not so long ago." I had not forgotten the coldness Hinata had showed me. No, I was so unbelievably frustrated that I didn't care who I hurt.

Hinata glanced away, her cheeks covering with shame. But I didn't let it stop there. I shoved Naruto off of me, something I could have done before but had thought he would have done it of his own accord. I directed my look right at the Hyuuga heiress; Even though she was looking away, I knew she could still see me. "Am I taking enough responsibility Hinata? Now that you know I have to become an Infected and all." My heated sarcasm unsettled even Kakashi who watched me like a hawk.

She didn't say anything, her eyes still cast at the floor. "And you," I fixed my gaze on Kakashi. "I thought you of all people would understand."

Kakashi, however did not look away. He held my gaze with a fury to match mine. "And what if your little plan doesn't work? What if you fail? Have you even entertained the idea of losing, Sakura? Or were you going to just rush in and save the day?"

"That was exactly what I was planning to do. Because I've tried everything else! I'm out of options! Why does no one see that?" I yelled.

"You don't know Madara," Naruto whispered. "I was with him for a very long time…each day felt like an eternity. He's cruel Sakura. After he's bored with you he'll toy around with your mind – twist and mix up what's left of it and if you're lucky – he'll kill you."

I considered his words – his memories of his time with Madara – and sighed heavily. "If I don't go…Amaterasu has seen the future if I don't give it a try. There's nothing left Naruto. Konoha will be wiped from every map; everyone is either dead, not heard of, or Infected. The sun will have been hidden after the eclipse – he wants a world with neverending darkness. What kind of world is that?"

"Even still," Kakashi sighed. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't," I insisted.

Hinata stood suddenly, her back arching gracefully almost feline like. I watched as she pressed a finger to her ear and then looked off into the distance. She had an earpiece in by the looks of it. "Ah," she said. "Understood," she finally replied after a moment. I wondered who she was so patiently listening to. But then she turned to look directly at me, her gaze not as cold. In fact I would say it was fairly lukewarm. Not that I cared what she thought in the least bit.

"Godaime has ordered your compliance Sakura," Hinata said to me. "Meaning that if you leave the village unsupervised it will be considered treason against not just the village, the alliances of the last remaining Kage."

"What!" I exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

Her white eyes didn't blink. "I am." She motioned to Naruto and Kakashi. "Godaime wants to see us. And Sakura, I wouldn't go anywhere restricted as I'm sure someonewill be watching."

Naruto cast a frustrated look at me, as if he didn't want to leave. Kakashi gave me a serious regard of his one eye and coolly exited. Hinata paused at the doorframe, her hand lingering on the door handle. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her face finally betraying her regret. "I-" She started to say but then thought better of it. She merely averted her eyes and shut the door.

The fact that my own village just hung the 'loyalty card' over my head did not shake my confidence in saving them. It just served to complicate the situation. It was clear now that they were willing to do anything to save me - just as I was willing to do the same for them. But now it would be virtually impossible to get out of here and security would be tight in the next few days because they would expect me to try something. But I was going to bide me time until I figured something out. I just didn't know what that something was yet.

* * *

"_Concentrate Sasuke."_

"_I am,"A nineteen year old Sasuke wheezed out in a growl. Perspiration beaded down from his hair and onto his face, falling just at the tips of his dark eyelashes. And behind that thick fringe of lashes, two equally red and black spangled eyes spun erratically. His chest was bare – exposing all of his pale flesh to the evening sun. It spread a sallow glow over him, making him appear something more than human._

"_If you were concentrating,the right way, I would feel it. Right now all I feel is the weak withers of your incompetent chakra," Madara commented slowly, his impatience drawing out ever faster. _

_They were perched under a thin rafter, beams of sunlight spilling in through the beaten down holes in the roof. They were seconds away from the dawn of a solar eclipse – the moon approaching rapidly. Sasuke hissed, the pain literally constricting his airway. But he pulled harder at his center, willing any and all energy to surface. Blue chakra sparked from his fingertips and then slowly it cackled across his forearms._

"_That's it," Madara exclaimed. "Let it out." Madara's own chakra was far past the stage of sparking. It seemed to coat his entire form in black and red light._

_The setting sun started to fade in luminosity – as a black sphere seemed to overcome it in the sky. "Only seconds more," Madara breathed. "And the genesis of a new world will begin."_

_They both looked up as heavy footfall approached._

"_Sasuke!" A slender – almost petit female cried out. Her long mane of crimson hair spilled over her shoulder haphazardly as she bent down to catch her breath. Her shoulders shook heavily, her eyes bright with determination. Once she was able to breathe again, she pitched herself at Sasuke while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I found you. I really did. I thought I wouldn't make it in time but I followed your chakra…"_

_Sasuke threw her off with a jerk of his arm – his eyes flickering in wild agitation. Overhead, the Sun had dimmed to almost gray. The eclipse was on the threshold of taking over. "Karin go away. Now. There's nothing for you here." But even as his words grew harsher, his eyes began to constrict with worry. He silently willed her with his eyes to leave. _

_Her expression crumpled as if she might cry from the wasted effort that she had expended trying to reach him in time. But she picked herself up and wiped at her eyes. "You're here. And I know you," she began slowly. Somewhere along her journey her glasses had fallen from her face. Her already terrible vision was worsened by the start of tears in her eyes. "Don't do this. Please. No good will come of this – you've got to know that. I love-"She faltered in her speech, a small gasp escaping her lips. She teetered to the side and then cried out loudly as she looked down at the blade impaled right through the bottom of her chest._

_Madara snatched his blade back from her now limp body and pushed her to the ground. "Annoying." He flickered to Sasuke's side whose face was frozen._

_Karin coughed loudly, her face implanted into the dirt. She tried to roll over but her body contracted painfully so that her back arched her into an agonizing ball. She reached out with the arm that wasn't clutching her chest and grabbed at the dirt covered ground. She looked as if she might start crawling towards Sasuke, her wild desperation not shaken by the fatal wound growing in her chest. Madara took his foot and jutted it down onto her spine as she tried her best to crawl her way to the younger Uchiha. The crack that resounded was only matched by her scream of agony which echoed from her lips. It seemed to stab the air and then she did move at all. "Paralyzed and now lifeless," Madara said. "She was a distraction, my apologies for not doing that sooner."_

_But whatever reaction Sasuke had to her death was wiped from his face as he too cried out in pain. Overhead, the sunlight vanished. A black sphere in the sky replaced the Sun causing obscurity to cascade and dominate the atmosphere. The air went from humid and windy to cold and still. The slight breeze was all but taken away by the static of silence. _

_Sasuke's chakra erupted from his chest until the blue light seemed to cover his irises as well. The blue light mixed with his spinning Sharingan – causing a striking shade of violet to form._

_Even though the air had cooled substantially, it had somehow found a way to become white-hot. It burned through the dust; creating swirls of smoky clouds. The sky split in half while a thin bolt of azure lightening shot down in front of them. When the dust cleared, the first thing Sasuke noticed were those storm ridden eyes. And then the flowing black hair that was bound halfway in a loose ponytail._

"_Tsukuyomi," Madara recognized._

_Tsukuyomi's expression was blank and he did not seem to even notice Madara straight away. He simply stared at Sasuke who was choking to breathe. When he finally looked away to Madara, Sasuke was able to breathe again. "You would have an infant do your work, Madara?"_

_Madara chuckled. "He's no baby. He is of the Uchiha bloodline. The unique bloodline to be exact. His spirit is strong."_

_Tsukuyomi merely looked to Sasuke again. "That may be but he is still a child in spirit nonetheless. And you would taint that for your own voyeuristic gains? Nonetheless, your prayer has been heard. You take from us and so the same will be done to you. If you wish to enslave this world then your desire will be done. But you must know that nothing lasts forever. Even the infinite. Not really."_

_Madara smiled. "I will last longer than you."_

_Tsukuyomi surveyed him, his eyes going dark. "You'd better hope so. Because what you take from my family will be taken from yours. You summon me here through this storm to take hold of the moon. I will give you its power but you know the price."_

_Madara crossed his arms, both eyebrows raised expectantly as if he had heard this all before. "How can there be a price if I'm not willing to pay? It is you that has been summoned here Tsukuyomi. I've sealed you all away until your power has grown strong enough. And now I need that power. It may be something that you don't agree with but at this point in time you really don't have much of a choice."_

_Tsukuyomi nodded though his eyes said otherwise. He touched Madara's chest first, a half crescent scar appearing there and then he pressed his palm to Sasuke's where the same scar seared into his flesh. "You've been marked," was all he said. And then as fast as he had come – another bolt of lightning crashed – he had gone._

I sat up suddenly, my head spinning. I clutched at the sides of my head, trying to get the headache to subside. "Get it together, Haruno," I whispered to myself. But I kept seeing flashes of that night and it wouldn't leave me alone. Those couldn't have been memories, and yet I felt a since of knowing. Like I had been meant to see all of that. Whatever the case, I knew I had just witnessed the beginning of the Infection. I tried to stay awake, I really did but I felt compelled to close my eyes again.

_Everyone was dead. Or Infected. Was there really a difference? Madara had insisted he try out his new power on an unsuspecting countryside village. Needless to even say, the resulting effect had been far worse than devastating. Madara had unleashed his chakra into the air._

_His chakra's ability to travel unseen proved to be his most valuable asset. It was not something one could simply prepare for. It was fast and startling. Almost like happening upon an awful stench. "Sasuke go find any strays. We don't want to miss anyone," Madara ordered offhandedly without looking up as he inspected some stray blood on his gloves. _

"_You go find them," Sasuke answered indifferently._

_Madara finally glanced up until his gaze settled on his younger relative. He sighed. "Very well. Your disobedience will be overlooked – for now."He swept from sight, disappearing somewhere into the burning village. He kicked several dead bodies on his way._

_Sasuke turned suddenly, drawing the blade strapped to his waist. His ears perked lightly as the sound of tiny footfall drifted into hearing range. His swung his blade with a swift motion of his arm, the tip pointed directly at a white throat. "Please," a small boy begged. He was a tiny thing, though his eyes were huge as they stared pleadingly down at the blade directed at his throat._

_Taken aback, Sasuke stumbled back. He dropped the blade from his grip as he stared wildly at the child. The child that looked almost exactly like him. He was a dark haired little fellow, the color falling somewhere between dark-brown and black. His eyes were thickly fringed with short black lashes and tears. And the eyes. It wasn't so much the color – light brown in hue - as it was the actual look in them. Wild and desperate for any source of help, the boy's eyes stared at him awaiting his answer._

"_Go," Sasuke whispered, his voice hoarse. "Go far from here."_

_The child gasped at the fierce tone of Sasuke's command but he did not move. "But please," the child started after a second. "My family – my papa and cousins are all dead. I saw them. I saw everything. So much blood and their faces-"  
_

"_Stop!" Sasuke hissed. "If you don't go now, I'll kill you myself."_

_The boy whimpered, the bits of dried blood on his face mixing with the salty streaks of tears on his round cheeks. He waddled towards Sasuke with his arms outstretched for help._

"_Well who is this?" Madara questioned as he appeared out from the rubble. His right hand was fisted in a woman's hair from which he dragged her body by. The woman kicked and screamed, flailing her arms at imaginary demons. Madara dumped her body onto the gravel and then reached for the boy. The woman, still writhing in pain, seemed to focus on the young child for a second. "Shin," she whispered._

_Upon hearing his name, the child struggled within Madara's grasp finally able to get a good look at the woman's face. "Mother!" he cried. "I looked for you. But I couldn't find you…"_

"_I know baby," she rasped out._

_Madara fisted his fingers in the boy's hair, strands of ebony spilling around his tiny face. The boy cried out in pain. The mother sobbed, unable to move from her position in the dirt. "No!" Sasuke yelled without thinking. _

_Madara paused, his grip loosening but not letting go. "Well, do you want to have a go?"He offered with chilling amusement. He jerked the boy to Sasuke but didn't let him go._

_Unable to move, Sasuke stared at the boy who was crying now. The mother started to beg for the boy's life in between gasps of pain. "No?" Madara asked, laughter in his voice. "Fine." He moved his free hand to the boy's neck…_

"_Don't kill him," Sasuke growled, his voice slightly shaking._

_Madara laughed. "Kill him? Why would I do that?"Once his laughing slowed he was able to speak again. "He kind of resembles you, don't you think Sasuke?" And then he titled just the tip of his mask up so that only his mouth was visible. He crooked the boy's neck so that it pulsed beneath his fingertips. Madara grinned slowly and then bit him._

_Sasuke screamed insanely, his hands going to the sides of his head. He collapsed into the dirt with his knees bent painfully into the gravel. A cloud of dust flew into the air, blanketing everything in its path. _

* * *

I screamed. Or Sasuke had screamed. I couldn't really differentiate at the moment. The nightmare, still fresh in my mind, mixed and crossed with actuality as I came to. With sleep still thick in my voice, I started to cry. "Leave me alone," I gasped between sobs. Whoever or _whatever_ was trying to mess with my head was doing a pretty good job at it. Slowly, the door leading to my room creaked open. "Sakura?" A husky tone called. I recognized that voice.

"Kakashi?" I asked; my tone was still watery.

He was kneeling at my side at once. He didn't hug me instead he smoothed my frazzled hair with concerned hands. "What's wrong? Is it Madara again?" That proved that he was still worried about my previous "infection" even though Sasuke had taken all of the chakra out.

"No," I lied with a sob. "No…it was the strangest dream."

His hands focused themselves on my shoulders. "Tell me about it." I glanced up at him. His mismatched eyes bored into mine, the Sharingan seeming to briefly bewitch me. I shook my head lightly, trying to shake off the familiar sensation of being glamoured. "No," Kakashi murmured. "Stop with that head shaking thing you do. Hey! - don't look at me like that you know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell me about the dream. Now." Despite his cheerful demeanor, that last word had been an order.

"Why do you want to know so badly? It was just a silly dream."

He raised an eyebrow. Completely unfooled. "I know when I'm being lied to." He tapped his one red eye. "Plus, it didn't hurt that you were in here balling your eyes out."

I quickly deflected from my embarrassing emotional behavior."What are you doing here anyways? Creeper."

He smiled. It was then that I noticed his mask was nowhere to be seen on his face. What the hell? "Kakashi where's your mask?" I exclaimed, a little bewildered. This had been only my second time seeing him without his mask and I found it hard not to notice how handsome he was. In a completely not disturbing way. Because he was my teacher after all. Or had been.

Kakashi laughed, his nicely curved lips upturning slightly. "I thought you were going to ask me why I'm here, not about the whereabouts of my mask."

"You caught me off guard," I grumbled. "…So why are you here again? At-" I glanced at my alarm clock. The neon red numbers blared back at me. "At five in the morning. Really?"

"Godaime wanted you to be watched. Hey, it was either me or some scandalous stranger you've never meant in your life. I couldn't have that. Or there was Genma. And I really couldn't have _that_."

"And you being here while I'm sleep and without me knowing, isn't scandalous?" I teased. I could not even lie if I wanted to because Kakashi being with me did actually make me feel better. More like my regular self anyways.

"Not scandalous. Just a little wicked," He smiled while patting my head like I was still his same pink- haired adolescent student. "You want some coffee? I was just making some when I heard you." He motioned with his pointing finger to the hallway that led to my kitchen.

I grinned. "No thank you; I don't want any coffee from MY own personal coffee machine. You're so nice for sharing though."

He grinned back at me lazily, his silver hair damp against his forehead. "My pleasure," he answered as we stepped into my kitchen. The light over my stove was on; it caused a yellow stream of lamplight to flood over the countertops and flooring. I strained my eyes at it as they adjusted to the brightness. "I will have a hot chocolate though," I couldn't help but smile sheepishly when he tossed me a questioning look. "What? I gave up caffeine a long time ago. Oh and the chocolate mix is by the 'fridge."

He went to work and I propped myself up on the center counter by the sink so that I was lounging on the marble surface.

"So," he said, his head still bent over the coffee machine.

"So," I replied teasingly.

He turned around to face me then. I noticed that his playfulness had subsideded into something else. Something more serious. "Sakura," he began. His mismatched eyes looked down on me as if he were trying to reprimand me with his mind. I wouldn't doubt he would be able to do that. "I always expected you to be the bigger person."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't reply right away. Instead, he simply handed me my mug of hot chocolate and told me to drink.

He raised both eyebrows expectantly like it would make me anymore aware of what was going on. "Sasuke. He doesn't talk to anyone except the three of us – that would be including Naruto. And lately those two have been on the rocks."

"Not my problem," I said, stiffening. I wasn't expecting this conversation at all. I hadn't even talked to Sasuke since returning to the village. And there was a million reasons why I couldn't.

And then there was the fact that he wasn't exactly bouncing to see me either.

"Sakura," he cautioned sternly. "No one has seen him in days. He stays couped up in his house all day. All I'm asking is that you go see him. I know you too weren't exactly close in the past, well you were in love with him. – Hey! Don't look at me like that. I made sure I said that in the past tense. But you have grown close, anyone can see that. It's obvious you've been through a lot with him these past months and right now you're probably the only person that can make him sane."

I hopped off the counter and slammed the mug down while simultaneously finding the time to run my fingers through my long disshelved hair and stomp my foot angrily. "Look. All that may be true. But it doesn't change anything. Not one thing. Because he made it real clear that he doesn't want to speak to me even after…" I trailed off. The hurt I had been harboring was trying to tear itself out of my throat and eyes.

Kakashi's eyes softened, a look of dawning comprehension in his eyes. "And you're telling me that you are ready to give up on him even though you were ready to barrel ass out of here to go to Madara? Willingly at that. I think it's time you prioritize a little."

I stayed silent as he chugged his coffee down. My hot chocolate lay long forgotten and cold on the counter behind me as I tried to reason with myself.

"I'm not trying to be hasty with you, Sakura," he sighed after a moment. "I don't want you to have regrets. Regrets are all that I have. I regret not giving you more attention as a gennin."

I glanced up at those words. The words that I had always wanted to hear. "I always knew you were the strongest mentally. Never to be swayed by anything. But Naruto and Sasuke…they could have gone either way…and still I'm not sure I even made the right choice."

I noticed that his eyes were sad and dark while his perfect lips had withdrawn into an aloof line. "Tsunade was perfect for you. She could give you what I couldn't."

"She's been good to me," I agreed in a mumble. "Hell, she's partly the reason I'm still alive. And you're the other part, Kakashi. Never doubt that. You've been a good mentor to me. And a better father than most."

He grinned at me, probably too stunned or choked up to properly speak, and kissed my forehead. He threw up two fingers in a lazy goodbye and ducked out of my door without glancing back.

* * *

That night I racked my brain for possible solutions to my problem ( I didn't really know what else to call it). I was running out of time and I was getting desperate…dangerously close to considering certain options. Could I just try my luck and flee the village at breakneck speed? The chance of failing made me shun that choice quickly. After pacing for several minutes I finally settled at the foot of my bed which was messy from my lack of care.

"I need help…" But who would be stupid enough to help _me_? They'd have to be dangerously selfless or have a serious bone to pick with Konoha and the Kage Alliances.

And then the answer struck me in the face so fast that I was forced to slap my own head because of my stupidity. Madara. How could I not have seen it before? I could try to call to him, I mean I had witnessed Infected demonstrate a strange sort of mental communication with him. Maybe I still had a piece of that inside me.

I tried to think of Madara with every fiber in my being, though that made me feel filthier than I had ever felt in my life. After an hour of intensely sickening thinking, the only thing that I seemed to be capable of summoning was a hugely annoying headache so I slumped against my headboard. I fell asleep soon after…exhausted and entirely defeated.

"_How have you been?" Light had begun to streak in all around. But it seemed to pool around at my feet as if I were the center of attention. _

"_Madara?" I asked. And then it went dark again. "I…can't see you."_

_He whispered, his breath grazing my neck, though I was unable to make out his exact words. And then his whispers seemed to echo in and out of wherever I was. I cupped a hand to my eyes to shield them from the blazing light that returned._

_And then the light faded until it was completely dark again._

"_Which do you prefer Sakura? The ignorant darkness of humanity or…the light that is my way. And my way only. Mortality is a joke. One big cruel joke that the infinite has played on us all. And I know you. I have seen your heart. Your soul. And something tells me that you've never been one for joking," he said plainly as he stepped into my tiny circle of light. He was masked, his face nothing more than a swirl of colors. _

_I stepped back immediately. Even though I was aware of the fact that I was dreaming, I felt my pulse quicken to an unsteady rhythm. I finally found my voice after a one long moment of staring at each other. "If you know me, then you know I won't let anything happen to my family."_

_He laughed. "And by family, I assume that Sasuke is included."_

_I didn't blink, my lips going into a serious line. "Yes."_

_He didn't stop laughing, and even though I had the sense to be frightened, his endless amusement ticked me off. Still, I waited until he quieted. "Sasuke is of no importance to me. He has served his purpose and for that I will be eternally grateful. But he has refused to listen to reason…even going as far as to betray me. But I cannot argue with the wonderful blessings this has brought me. Namely you."_

_I froze. _

"_And if he lives or dies is not important either," he continued. "Although death would bring me a great deal of peace where it concerns him…"_

"_Don't harm him," I warned. "Or anyone else. I don't want any of my friends or family involved any more than they are now."_

"_Why should I listen?" He asked, amused. "You've never given me any reason to before."_

_I swallowed whatever air I had left inside of me. I closed my eyes, my lashes wet with shame. At what I was about to do. "Because I give myself to you."_

_I could tell that he was immediately happy with my submission because the air around us started to spark with some unnamable energy. "Lovely!" He exclaimed. I wondered why he hadn't questioned me with suspicion._

"_I will need help though," I said after a moment. I tried to level my voice out so that the fear and shakiness wasn't so obvious. "Tsunade has me under watch and I can't out of here without some sort of…"_

"_Distraction?" He finished for me. _

"_Exactly."_

"_Don't worry about that child. A week from now the sun will be hazed over with clouds. That will give me enough power to break through that thing you call a barrier. Once my people are inside, you will have to come quickly."_

"_Why don't you come and get me yourself?"I asked, unable to stop myself. "You spent all this time trying to get me and now you have your chance."_

"_I don't need to," he answered. "I trust that you are a woman of your word. You will deliver yourself to me and I will await you. Nothing more. Nothing less." The tone of his voice took a dark turn and I shivered unconsciously._

"_Yes," I agreed slowly. "Forgive me…this is all a little rushed. I might seem a little flustered but I can assure you that I will keep my word." I felt dirty – like I had just pledged my allegiance to the devil._

"_I will hold you to that," he said seriously. And then the silent hilarity returned. He opened his arms – stretched them to me in welcoming as if we were old friends. Or even worse, family._

_I hesistated…and then stepped into the circle of his arms._

* * *

The next day went by slowly. Slower than any other day of my life. I stayed to myself and no one thought the better of it. Yet, I still felt eyes on my back when I took my morning and evening walks around the village. And I had a fairly decent idea of who was spying.

The day after that seemed to pick up in pace. Maybe because I spent that day plotting my escape. And that just sounded wrong.

And then The Day arrived. I couldn't help but feel nervous, excited even. There was no turning back after this and my body was somehow capable of knowing it. The butterflies in my stomach made me sick when I awoke that morning so I skipped breakfast. I didn't know if Infected even needed breakfast. Maybe they could survive on less food. But that thought didn't help me much either because the very idea of being something other than human made me want to puke.

But I slipped on a kimono because I hadn't worn one in awhile (the chance to dress up had never really presented itself considering my circumstances) and made my way out of my apartment. As soon as my feet touched the street pavement – I knew something was off. Madara certainly hadn't wasted any time. There was a shout and a disruption of the air. And sure enough, a fleet of shinobi sank out from behind the street lamp posts that lined the road to my left. They didn't seem to notice me in the sea of panicking people and I took advantage of that.

Tsunade's voice wafted in from overhead speakers hidden skillfully on some storefront shop across from me. _"Everyone should calmly follow the instructions being given out by the medics in white. Follow their orders until further instruction is given. Remember to conducts yourselves in an orderly fashion. Should you come into contact with any Infected…"_

Her voice eventually dimmed and then quieted altogether out as I got farther away from the town square with each step I took.

"_C'mon,"_ I urged loudly at the crowd. I couldn't risk taking the rooftops; those would be watched. So I was reduced to posing as a scared civilian – something I wasn't sure would be entirely convincing. All around me, people were screaming. Babies were crying. And children who had lost their parents in the confusion trudged helplessly onwards. The need to help was wrestling violently with my resolve to stay on task. I would have only a few minutes at best before Kakashi or Naruto came searching for me. I had given up all hope that Sasuke even cared enough to see where I was. But those were irrelevant worries of another lifetime. Behind me, the amount of people had tripled. They were scared and frustrated, unsure of what the real situation was. I was pushed a couple of times but didn't bother to see by who. The medics in white that were in charge of civilian safety were directing us to the hospital, the exact place I needed to be. I had to say goodbye.

I knew that my time here was limited and that I was keeping Madara waiting but I just could not leave without seeing my parents one last time. And it was funny because my parents had never been the _best_ parents. Pleasant at best and average at worst. They'd never supported my decision to become a trained killer. Assassin. Ninja. Kunoichi. Lier. It didn't matter the name, they all seemed to represent one synonymous thing by now. I was almost sure – well positive – that I had ruined their perfect little dream for me. For my life. Hopes that had already been conceived before I even was. I would never have the stability or the picturesque family of my own. I knew that by now. But they had loved me – in their completely normal way – they really had loved me.

I reached the hospital, along with everyone else, and slipped past the medics by sneaking through the employees' entrance. I felt good, like I had finally accomplished something. Done something useful for once. Even though I felt like I was betraying my home – I felt an even stronger need to protect them. I knew that I would most likely not be forgiven for my trespasses. The alarm blaring overhead pulled me out of my reverie and I was forced to focus on the approaching footfall behind me.

"Hey!" A tall kunoichi shouted at me. She was so obviously out of breath that she must have been chasing me for awhile but I hadn't even noticed her because I was too busy having useless mental conversations with myself. I ignored her and ran until I found the Infected wing. It was strangely abandoned – no guard present at the entrance. I dipped inside, knocking carts over as I went, hoping my pursuer would trip.

She was quicker than I anticipated; Her foot connected with my shoulder, causing me to stumble into the wall. I turned just in time to avoid her other foot from knocking into me further. Still, she was able to bruise my other shoulder.

I twirled again, this time narrowly avoiding a punch to my gut, and stumbled into a cart. I picked up the first thing within my grasp, a syringe, and slammed it directly into her neck. Her eyes widened slowly and then she mumbled something incoherently under her breath as she slid down the corridor wall, paralyzed.

I fingered another syringe from the cart, turning it over in my hands to read the description. The irony. It was a sedative used to knock Infected into total paralysis. No wonder that kunoichi had been so helpless against it.

I ignored her, unable to feel worried at this point, and ran down the hall until I reached my parents' room. I threw the door open and stepped inside.

Empty.

* * *

"No," I whispered, my heart sinking so low within my stomach that I felt breathing to be an impossible task. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Their beds were empty…in fact they were made up so neatly that it looked like no one had ever resided in them at all.

Behind me, the door clicked shut. Locked.

I turned around slowly, my anger and confusion blurring together into one single emotion. Failure. He was standing there, watching me with those endless black eyes.

"Why…?" I whispered.

Sasuke was leaning against the door, his hands shoved in his pockets. His face wasn't exactly calm but it wasn't teeming with excitement either. He seemed to be trying to focus on the wall behind me instead of my face. When he finally spoke, it was obvious that he had already decided on what he was going to say before he had even arrived. "I knew you were going to leave. You had already gotten that idea in your head back in Lightening Country. It was only a question of when. But there is one thing that we have in common," he said, his lips pressed together in an effort to stay calm.

"And what is that?" I snapped. I was so ready to hit him – strike him – that my entire body was trembling.

He looked at me, his eyes going from my lips to my nose and then finally to my eyes. I saw plain disappoint in his gaze. "Family," he answered slowly. "I tried to think of something that would be a weakness for you and then I realized that I had always known the answer. You told me once… in the beginning…that you were doing all of this for your family. So why would you leave without saying goodbye?"

He was absolutely right. And that only fanned the flames of the rage building inside my chest. "So you were willingly to bet that I would come here first over leaving without saying goodbye to my parents? What if I had just went straight to the gates?"

"Yes I was," The Uchiha said lowly. "And if you hadn't come here first…then this would have failed. Obviously. But you and I both know that you will always pick family over duty. So I had them moved underground earlier this week. Tsunade agreed to help me. They're safe, if it means anything."

I was so disappointed in myself that I wanted to cry desperately and mourn the loss of my possible last goodbye to my parents. Who knew if all of my antics would lead to my demise? This could really be the end for me. Now I would have to leave without seeing their faces. I had failed them, of that much I was sure.

"You took away my last goodbye," I said lowly, the anger building with every syllable. "Knowing that I might not make it back alive —"

"You're not going anywhere," he snapped at me, effectively interrupting my accusation. "You will have all the time you need with them."

I didn't answer him, instead I walked forward, brushing past his muscled shoulder as I went.

He snatched my wrist just as quickly, his grip filled with extense amounts of pressure. "You are _not_ leaving this room."

I watched his face, those beautiful dark eyes blackening, if possible, with every angry breath he took. He was angry at me for all the wrong reasons. I just couldn't understand why he wouldn't at least consider that I was doing everyone a favor.

"Please," I said. I tried to keep my voice level and unattached but failed wretchedly. "Let this be easy for once."

His eyebrows rose and his face twisted into one of sardonic amazement. "You think I'm going to just let you leave, Sakura?"

"And why do you care all of a sudden?" I snapped. I took a breath and readied myself to say the words that I had been wondering ever since Lightening Country. "You haven't even _looked_ at me since we slept together. And now you just care so much about my well being. Whether I live or die or become something in between. A monster that you helped to create. I would laugh at the irony if it wasn't me in this situation."

Sasuke held my gaze without blinking. And I expected him to show some embarrassment at the mention of our previous encounter. "I'm sorry I've been too damn busy trying to find any fucking way to save your life! When you don't even _want_ it. You're so ready to just give in…to die for the greater good."

I snatched my wrist back – he had been holding the entire time – and scoffed at him derisively. "And there it is – he suddenly grows a heart."

His eyes momentarily construed in what I thought was hurt but it was so faint that it really held no significance. "Go ahead and mock me," he hissed. "But at least I acknowledge that I have one. Where did yours go? What happened to that sweet girl," I heard the mockfulness in his voice on the word 'sweet', "that everyone knew? Where is she now? All I see is a disillusioned kunoichi who thinks she can take on the burden of the world. Like some sort of saintly savior."

"I never claimed to be a saint," I whispered. "But all I can do is what I think is best. Are you asking me to give up the entire world to stay here and watch it go down in flames? Do you know how guilty I will feel? You won't. I would be the one to have to live with that. Not you."

I glanced out the window and saw the flickering forms of shinobi running past. I only had seconds left. If I stayed any longer, my chance would be gone.

"Just get out of my way Sasuke," I said. "I have to go now."

He simply stared at me. "Madara is waiting for you out there isn't he?"

"Yes," I answered, having no reason to lie at this point.

He shook his head to himself, his thick mane of black hair shaking about his shoulders. "You are so stupid…"

"Maybe so," I wondered. "Now move."

He didn't – instead he stared me down unflinchingly. I took my chance and dashed to the door, intent on kicking it open. He caught onto bow of my kimono and yanked me fiercely back to him. I connected my fist with his shoulder and felt it crack beneath my clenched palm. He didn't cry out, he threw me across the room in response. I wasn't able to keep up with his speed entirely so all I could do was brace my body for the impact of the wall. It hurt like hell when my back hit a bedside table propped against the wall. It cracked in half and splintered in every direction.

I held my ribs which had taken the brunt of the blow. I glanced up and realized that he was no longer in front of me. When I blinked again – my vision filled with tiny black spots – he was looming over my crippled form. There was no concern on his face. In fact – he looked satisfied. Apparently, very pleased with himself. "Just give up," the Uchiha said. "Make this easier for me."

"What?" I gasped out in between agonizing puffs of air. "No challenge?" I kicked his feet from under him which surprisingly knocked him to the ground. I crawled away but his fingers curled around my ankle just as fast. I dug my nails into the marble of the floor and found nothing to grip or hold. Uselessly, I was violently pulled back within his reach.

He straddled me and pinned my arms above my head. His Sharingan spun into view, in all of its scarlet and black glory. "Don't move," he commanded. "Don't struggle. Don't fight. Just stay."

And my body wanted to obey so badly that I felt my heart begin to literally swell within my chest. I fought the ringing in my head. I fought the aching in my gut. Most importantly, I fought his hypnotizing voice with fiber in me. The voice that sounded so seductive that I couldn't help but want to do as he said. But then there was a part of me that whispered that this wasn't real. I didn't _have_ to obey him. In reality, he was only casting illusions before me. He held no real power over me except for his physical attributes. Even then I was stronger. I had to be.

"No," I crooned, swaying and shaking my head back and forth. "No," I repeated only above a whisper.

He flinched, his Sharingan momentarily flickering back to his natural black out of surprise. I took that moment to kick him off me and kneed him between the legs. I gasped as soon as his genjutsu casting eyes left me. I felt like I could breathe again. But Sasuke was faster, something that he kept reminding me of. He was so desperate that his foot connected with my face and I flew into the empty bed across from me.

I coughed out bits of blood which stained the spotless whiteness of the floor quite noticeably. "You're going to hit me now?" I ground out, blood in my teeth.

"You're not leaving," he hissed, still recovering from my assault. "I don't care what I have to do."

He was on top of me again and yanked me up along with his own body. His hands were squeezing at my waist so much that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could see in his eyes that he was remorseful. He even looked like he was in pain because of what he was doing. But the raw desperation was so vivid that he looked positively crazy.

I kicked as he lifted me in the air. I didn't know what he was going to do next but I was sure that it wouldn't be good. "Don't make me hurt you, Sakura. Don't do that to me. But I can't let you just walk right into _him_."

And I did something that surprised him. I brushed my lips against his so quickly that even he was completely taken by surprise. And then I plunged the syringe hidden in my sleeve into his neck as deep as it would go.

He made a sound that resembled a gasp and his grip loosened until I dropped to my knees. He fell helplessly in front of me but I caught him deftly and brought him into the circle of my arms. He wasn't able to move let alone speak but I could hear what he was saying with his eyes. They were filled with so much betrayal that I cringed inside. He felt like I was abandoning him and I couldn't say completely that I wasn't.

"I am sorry," I whispered into his hair as I let myself hold him for what was probably the last time. "_I am so sorry_. I know what you want from me. From us. I know that now…but you and I know that it will never work. It's easier this way."

I leaned my lips against his forehead, which was covered in his thick fringe of raven hair, and gave him the best goodbye that I could. "You just wouldn't let this be a clean break could you?"

His eyes, the only thing that he could move, watched and darted towards me. They burned against my back as I slipped out the door behind me.

* * *

On my way out of the hospital wing…I saw it. Neji's room, a place that I had visited only a handful of times before, was completely wrecked. An alarm had started to blare and red light flashed brightly again and again from within. He had obviously been there only moments ago and now he was completely gone.

I didn't have time to wonder what that could possibly mean, instead I jumped out of the nearest window and into the flood of the crowd below.

* * *

I really made it out this time. I didn't know how I accomplished, but I did. I took the south exit – one that only ANBU knew about. The only thing that had made me tense with conviction was the fact that I had taken two lives to escape. I made a silent promise to myself that I would do whatever it took to save everyone and that meant staining my hands along the way.

I had killed two ANBU guards. Two people that I had never met before in life. I didn't even know their names. Did they have families? Had I just taken the lives of someone's daughter? Sister? Brother?

I cried on my way out – my feet carried me while my mind was back at home. Where I so desperately wanted to be. I was scared…scared of what I was walking into. But my feet did as I commanded and soon enough I was in Sound Country within the next few hours. I was so paranoid that I was being followed that my head automatically glanced over my shoulders every few seconds.

But I had arrived. Madara said that he would meet me here…in the village that I had so desperately despised in the past. It represented so much pain for me that when I stood among the rubble of the remnants of Sound that I tried to find something about my surroundings that I could like. I tried to think about Sasuke and how he might have stood in this very same spot.

Come to think of it, our situation or circumstances rather, weren't much different. I imagined that he had felt some degree of fear when he had joined Orochimaru here. That calmed me some so much that I hadn't noticed that hand on my shoulder.

I turned and met the masked face that had once been in my nightmares. "Hello beautiful," Madara greeted. He was robed in white, an odd choice considering his inherit nature. I cringed away, my shoulder trembling beneath his touch. "I know you are frightened," he crooned softly to me. "But you mustn't be. This is only a new beginning for you. In time you will come to see that."

I did not dare speak instead I felt light headed…as if I might faint. My knees wobbled and then gave out altogether. He caught me and chuckled, bemused. His gloved fingers hooked inside the crook of my knees and his other hand steadied my back as he carried me to wherever it was he desired. After what was only a couple of seconds of walking, he halted suddenly. "Itachi," I heared him call. "Take her for now…there is something else that needs my attention.

I heard no response but felt the pressure in the air change at the mention of that name. Someone else had joined us. I could feel my body being passed over to that someone but I was too mentally and physically exhausted to care.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in a huge bed that wasn't mine. It was covered in lavish animal fur that was silky and warm to the touch. The room was intimately lit by rosy candles that seemed to shimmer in and out of view. My breath quickened because the entire environment was trying to give me a false sense of security but I had never felt more vulnerable.

A figure rose in the corner of the room and I made a sound of horror. As it would appear, it was only Madara. Only Madara? Since when did his presence not scare me?

"Shhh," he crooned again. "I mean you no harm. Now that you have proven to be a lady of your word. Quite the lady indeed it turns out. You will be so lovely once your transition is complete…not that you aren't breathtaking now."

Before I could even have the decency to blush he hovered over me. His hands were already undoing the tie to my kimono, I realized with horror. He chuckled pleasantly. "Please do not think so little of me. I have no intention of pushing myself onto you if that's what you think. You will need to lose these clothes, trust me. It will be a very hot and uncomfortable transition for you."

I had no idea what he was talking but I believed him. Clothed in only the lace of my undergarments, he tossed them aside carelessly. "I will see to it that your wardrobe is completely replaced, Sakura." He said my name like a caress of satin.

I shivered beneath him because my body instinctively knew what was coming next. He hovered over me and took my neck within his grasped. He tilted upwards and lingered his lips above my pulse.

"Are you ready?" He breathed patiently. Tenderly.

Was I ready? Ready for what could and would most likely be the end of my humanity? I had to be, I reminded myself. I had to be.

I shut my eyes closed tightly, bracing for the worst pain of my life. "…Just say when."

* * *

_To Be Continued…..Part II is Next_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, hello! I know some of you are very angry with me ( ahem emails/pms/reviews) lol but that's okay because I deserve it. Well I've been busy for awhile with college but now that I'm on summer break I plan to update very often. I wasn't just hitting the books though during my absence, I was actually writing for this story. It could go so many different ways and so I plan to have a lot more chapters….well not a lot….but I do plan on them being longer. You will notice however that this has been the longest chapter so far. I'm not sure by how much but it is. I wanted to break the story into two separate stories but I realize that might cause confusion so I will be separating the story into two parts. Next chapter is the beginning of part two. I want to update within the next couple of days but I have to have time to draft. Tomorrow I will be busy but hopefully Sunday will be my writing day. Um hopefully I can update by Sunday night? If I can write that fast.

But I have so many ideas bursting within that I just wanna fit it all down on paper. And I know how this story will end…I knew that from the beginning. Its just the road to get there which is generally or for the most part planned. I just have to write the dialogue to get me there. I just wanna say thank you so much to everyone who sent me messages and reviewed. Don't think it went unnoticed. I responded to some and I plan to respond to the rest of them in the morning. It really helped to motivate me but these last few months haven't really been easy. I've had to study my ass off to stay on scholarship which isn't easy if you're full time with other commitments. No excuse but thanks so much to everyone that stuck with me. It really makes my heart swell with happiness. Hopefully nothing disappoints. I try to respond to every comment and I realize that everyone will not like this story and that's okay. Because everyone has their own tastes. I have mine and that's how I flow. Lol Love everyone anyways and I try not to take myself so seriously because I know that I still have some work as a writer but hopefully as time passes(more stories I hope) I will continue to grow. And I hope you guys are there along with me.

Much love,

Surmise (Kayla)


	18. Important Author's Note

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys!

I am truly sorry for the overly extended wait (over half a year?) . The only thing I can say is that I do have a life outside of fanfiction and for those of you who care; I have had a really turbulent last couple of months. I am on a stricter scholarship as I have changed my degree from law to medicine. So yeah I will be officially pre-med in the coming fall while I finish up my current degree so I have had very little time to focus on anything outside of school.

BUT, I will be updating Say When very soon. I have a very tough mid-term exam on this coming Monday and Wednesday so hopefully sometime after that I will be updating. I would like to officially say that I have been completely and wonderfully overwhelmed with the countless support I have received for this story and as an author. I have to say that reading some of these reviews especially the very supportive ones have gotten through a lot of terrible days. Also if you would like to reply to this author's note please do so through pms or email all of which are located on my author's page. This will keep the integrity of the reviews section intact and will ensure that the review section is kept solely for comments of chapters. Thank you.

P.S: I have not been completely idle during my hiatus, I have nearly finished Say When while working on Conceiving With You as well. Additionally, I have been working on a sequel to one of my stories though I shall not say which one. I like to play hard to get; It keeps the mystery alive. LOL

And yes that is really me in my profile avatar picture(albeit a really old one). Maybe I should take one where I'm holding a sign saying Surmise? Also, I need a beta who is willing to work with me while being extremely flexible. This would help updates to come in a more timely manner. If you are interested all ask is that you are a competent reader, writer, and all around open-minded individual. PM for details. Love you all.

Surmise (signals end of an extremely long (disappointing?) author's note)


	19. Chapter 17

_Previously:_

I shivered beneath him because my body instinctively knew what was coming next. He hovered over me and took my neck within his grasp. He tilted upwards and lingered his lips above my pulse.

"Are you ready?" He breathed patiently. Tenderly.

Was I ready? Ready for what could and would most likely be the end of my humanity? I had to be, I reminded myself. I had to be.

I shut my eyes closed tightly, bracing for the worst pain of my life. "…Just say when."

* * *

"_Turn around and you're walking toward me__  
__I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly__  
__Say the word and I will be your man, your man__  
__Say when__  
__And my own two hands will comfort you__  
__Tonight, tonight__  
__Say when__  
__And my own t__wo arms will carry you__  
__Tonight, tonight."_

Say When - The Fray

* * *

_Part II_

_Prologue_

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

Outside, the overhanging clouds, menacing and gray in color, had begun to converge and darken.

And then it started to rain.

Maybe I was thinking about the weather much more than the average person because it hadn't rained in Konoha for months. Or maybe I just _wanted_ the distraction.

I turned back to the television screen and pressed play for what seemed like the millionth time.

_Messy hair, reminiscent of blush in terms of color, tumbled well past a pair of shoulders into a disarray of waves made from sleep. Sakura raked a hand through her aforementioned mane. She seemed nervous or impatient – the distinction was not pa__rticularly obvious. The oversized shirt she was wearing wrinkled around her as she readjusted the camera that was presently filming her._

"_By now," she started, her voice nearly calm, "…and if everything works out like I think it will…I will be long gone. __I know a lot of people wanted me to stay and that my leaving will be seen as betrayal. In fact I, Haruno Sakura, am very aware that this will be recognized by the remaining Kage alliance as the highest act of treason. I am not sorry for that. Only sad."_

_S__he paused for a second and took one deep collective breath. "Kakashi and Naruto...I am so sorry that we were reunited so shortly. I missed both of you so much and in light of the situation…I enjoyed our time together. Please don't blame each other and if i__t's not too much to ask…please don't blame me either. I know you understand that no war is fought without casualties," Sakura seemed to shiver momentarily as she considered herself a "casuality", "but someone has to consider the greater good."_

_The camera __tilted a little and shook which was most likely due to Sakura's silent shaking as she spoke. "When I went to Lightening Country, Amaterasu told me that in order to keep my mind once I turn – I will have to recognize the one thing that links me to being hum__an. It took me awhile to come to terms with it. What is it exactly that lives on after you die? What is so strong that it cannot be replaced? And then when I found the answer I was so pissed." She gave a watery laugh. "I thought about the one person that m__akes me human. And that means the only person in the world who can give me five different emotions in less than five minutes. The person that pisses you off, the one that makes you happy, the one that makes me sad. And no one infuriates me more than you – __Sasuke."_

_She smiled sadly. "And I'll leave it at that," she whispered._

_She covered her mouth with both hands to mask the sob that had just escaped. Unable to take anymore, Sakura reached towards the camera and pressed what was presumably the off switch. __The screen once alive with her bright face – blackened as the video went dead._

I turned the video off and sat there for a moment in complete silence. And then I turned the television back on and pressed play again. And again. When the video ran its course for the third time that day I glanced at the remote in my hand. What was I doing? Had I reached a whole new level of pathetic? …Weakness?

I curveted from my seat on the couch and snatched the small disk inserted into my television. I turned the circular device in my palm over and over trying in vain to see something different about it this time. Something that she had left for me besides the video itself. A sign maybe. One small scratch that could possibly be a signal or message. This was all I had left of her. And then sanity – it seemed to leave me when she came to mind - washed over me again and I remembered that there was no sign.

She was gone and this was all I had left.

I closed the palm that the disk was in and crumpled it beneath my fingers. Dimly, I watched as a single crimson flame seared from my palm and engulfed the disk. It burned to ashes after only seconds and I tossed them uncaringly into the fireplace that my father had once cared for more than his own wife. I breathed into the flame that danced across my fingertips and watched as it burned out.

"Interesting," an amused tone called from the hallway behind me.

I didn't bother to turn around and waste my energy when I already knew who it was. "Kakashi," I acknowledged with no enthusiasm whatsoever. "Get out. It's not the time."

The silvered-haired nin stepped out from my darkened hallway and into the fire lit parlor. "It never is," he answered.

"And it never will be," I retorted immediately. "Go away for the last damn time. I don't need any enlightening – pep talk – prattling bullshit or whatever you call it these days, right now."

Unfazed and seemingly always amused, Kakashi chuckled. "If I had a name for our special little talks I would like to go with "prattling bullshit" as you call it just because it seems so ambiguous. Don't you think so?"

I growled. "You old fool. Get out of my house for the second time. What part of there 'never will be' don't you get?" I sat down at the lone table in the room and rested my hands on my folded palms. I sighed as I tried to recollect whatever self control I had left. "Whether you go or stay is not important. Someone will only show up next in your place."

I heard his footsteps before I saw them. He stood over me and glared at me hard with mismatched fury. Or some weak attempt at it anyways. I glared back, unable to stop myself from finding his ever-present curious looks annoying. "Your fire," he said after a second. "It's red."

"And the dobe is blond," I took a swig of my half empty shot glass of sake. I glared at it because it was cold. "…you've honed your powers of _observation_ to an entirely new level."

"You know exactly what I mean Sasuke," Kakashi hissed. His carefree attitude seemed to have thinned out considerably. "The hotter the flame…the more blue it is. Surely you remember that simple logic from grade school. And I remember your fire to have been considerably blue."

I shrugged silently and took another drink of liquor. "Your point?"

He waited a moment to say: "She took the fire out of you didn't she?"

"And she took the fun out of you," I said simply. Darkly.

"You have to quit sitting in this house all day and wasting your life away. Quite frankly it's rather creepy. And not to mention Sakura wouldn't have wanted-"

"Get out," I said quietly. _"I said get the hell out_."

Instead, he grabbed hold of the front collar of my sweater and jerked me into the air. "No. I'm sorry to tell you this but Konoha no longer answers to Uchiha. Or haven't you noticed?"

I smacked his hand away at once, breaking two of his fingers as I went. The air tightened around me as something grew out of my chest. It grew and stretched until it formed an entire being behind me. The horned figure shadowed over me and my rage turned it violet.

"Susanoo," Kakashi recognized. "Another sign of a withering away man. Keep feeding that demon Sasuke and it will consume you. You understand me?"

"And so _what_?" I snapped. "So what if it does? At least that will give me purpose."

"Your purpose is to help win the war," Kakashi stated calmly. "Your purpose is to defend your home."

"And what if we do win…when it's all said and done there is nothing left for me here. When everyone comes home from the war at least they have a family. I have no one. The one person I do have is gone. The woman – _My woman_ – that is out there is gone. She's brainwashed and soulless. Just a shell."

"You don't know that…"

"I do know that!" I roared back. "I killed her! I. Killed. Her. I did it. Me! I made the Infection possible. Madara has her and I made it possible for her to become what she is. I might as well have driven the sword through her heart myself. At least that would have been kinder," I yelled, my voice raw.

Kakashi shook his head. "You have no faith. None. You never deserved her love. Naruto was always the best option for her."

The horned beast behind me roared as my entire body shook with anger. "And you think she chose me? No. She chose to leave."

Kakashi shook his head sadly and turned back towards the hallway. "You keep telling yourself that," he said finally as he walked away. "I forgave her. Did you? By the way, there was an actual point for me coming here besides spouting "prattling bullshit" as you call it. Hokage-sama says its time."

* * *

I sat down at the head of the long wooden table, not caring that all eyes were on me. "Prognosis," I hissed impatiently.

Tsunade cut her eyes at me with slight irritation. "I don't convene these meetings for you to show up so remarkably late," she barked. She was referring to our weekly board sessions, which after some degree of arguing, did not start without me.

I ignored her, something I found to be particularly useful when dealing with her pointless muttering. "Nara," I said. "What's the likelihood of success for this mission?" Shikamaru glanced up from his seat next to Shizune with sluggish interest. There were only ten or so people in the room. Tsunade. Racoon-Gaara and his smug make-up faced brother. Shizune. Kakashi and the dobe. Hinata and the Yamanaka girl and her teammate, finally myself.

"Success is at ninety percent likelihood," Shikamaru drawled out.

I raised an eyebrow. "And the other ten?" I asked.

"Well that failure rate is probably due to the fact that Madara has tightened security around Sound borders. If we want to get to Lightening Country fast, then that's the route we need to take."

"Then we won't go," I said. "Not without one hundred percent guarantee. Of course that is ultimately up to your Hokage," I said dimly as I felt Tsunade's eagle eyes zero in on me.

"Uchiha," Tsunade started seriously. "We need the supplies badly. And from what you said Lightening Country has those abandoned Infected villages that are just teeming with accessible supplies and materials. We've exhausted all of our other options."

"Then I'll go," I said directly.

"No!" Naruto, Kakashi, and the Yamanaka girl protested at once. The girl must have realized her sudden outburst because she proceeded to turn as purple as her shirt.

"I'm going with you," the dobe growled. "I don't know what the hell you're thinking but you definitely are not leaving without me."

I drummed my fingers impatiently against the table, trying to calm my irritation. "I'm leaving alone and coming back alone. Any one else will be a liability. And quite frankly this village can't lose anymore men."

"I agree," Tenten quipped up. "Sasuke can handle himself. By now everyone knows he can control _them_. He can kill them with just a thought. We need to focus our attention on preserving our numbers."

I got up, swinging my pack over my shoulder as I went. "I'll report back shortly," was all I said as I dispersed into a haze of smoke and vapor.

I reemerged outside, grateful that no one had followed me. The annoyance of that alone would have made my already pounding head blister into a million more tiny migraines. I arrived at the main entrance of the village, the exit in my case, and merely nodded at the guards. Six months ago they would have regarded me with strong contempt. And wouldn't have tried to hide it either. But no...not now. Instead, they nodded in respect and gave the orders to the guard overhead to open the massive gates for me.

Six months ago I was the enemy at hand. Granted I wasn't Madara. But I was the closest Uchiha at hand. Apparently that was all that mattered. But all of this was before the war had started. In the past months Madara had taken to killing humans…not turning them. And I was the only one that could match him. Therein lays my new respect. And this was the exact type fickleness that made me betray this village in the first place.

"Make way for Uchiha-san!" Someone called out.

I ducked through the gates just as they opened, and pulled the cloak tucked away at my side over my shoulders. Tsunade had given me a mask to wear out on my frequent 'trips' from the village with a strict command to wear it at all times - part of the agreement we reached about my recurrent departures. It resembled standard issued ANBU design except instead it was darker in many ways.

And it was clear she was trying to express her moronic humor. The animal portrayed so darkly on the mask was the _snake_. I scoffed to myself just now realizing the subliminal meanings behind it all.

The serpent – also known as the traitor.

The irony.

* * *

I'd just finished gathering the remaining supplies that I was able to carry from the nearest abandoned village when I decided to take a detour and visit Amaterasu's lake, where she'd been bound for years.

I had questions for her and I was not leaving until she gave me answers, willingly or not.

I watched the black flames swirl in haphazard loops around the waterfront with silent persistence.

Nothing happened.

I tried again this time until I felt blood fall from my nose and then felt the intense heat pool in my eyes. They too started to bleed. I realized faintly, that I had used Amaterasu more times than I could count. If I kept continuing on like this, I would surely go blind. Uncaringly, I prepared my eyes to strain themselves, felt the uncontrollable surge of heat fill behind them…

"Sasuke!" A voice yelled. "You mustn't. You'll die!"

I turned to face her, my eyes going cold. She noticed them, her expression one of angst.

"What do you care?" I asked. "You killed her."

She stared at me with a blank expression as if she had not understood me the first time. "Her?" She asked.

I was unable to contain the myriad of feelings building in my chest – I let them burst out after six and a half months of silence. "Don't act like you don't know! You killed Sakura!"

She instantly panicked, her appearance obviously disturbed. As if in direct response to her distress, the waters beneath us seemed to deepen, its color more black than blue. "I…can't see,"she admitted finally. "I have no connection to anything. My sight is gone."

"Gone?" I growled.

"Not gone," she answered lowly. "Not entirely. Its being shifted…it happened slowly at first. And then one day, I'm not completely sure when, it left me. I all but ceased to exist. My perception of time is lost since the day you left with Sakura. That couldn't have been but a couple of days. No more than a week."

I choked internally, finally comprehending the magnitude of her words. "No, its been months. Over half a year."

She looked, if divine deity's could look shell-shocked, as if all the air had been choked from her lungs. Her skin paled to ash. "Months? It can't be… I remember your visit clearly."

I didn't respond, too angry for words.

When I had nothing to say, the reality of the situation seemed to finally sink in. "I can't see," she finally whispered.

"You mean you can't see Sakura? The girl you sent away to a monster?" And then I could do nothing but laugh. There was no humor. In fact the sound was nothing short of derisive. My chuckles, heavy with anger, turned to dry clenching racks that ran throughout my body. Instead of tears, I felt the hot stickiness of blood brim from my eyes. The damage done to my vision still showing itself. "You lost her," I realized aloud.

She shook her head, disbelief still plastered on her face, as if she couldn't take my words.

"You sent that girl to a demon. She will _never _be the same. If she even survived." I crept closer as I said those words, my intent far from kind. I'd made my mind up instantly. I was going to kill her and end the cycle of destruction she and her siblings had started into motion.

"Do it," she whispered. "You know that I won't die, as long as Madara draws breath. Maybe I'll fade away until he does. So...just do it. I deserve no less."

The fact that she wanted me to end her miserable existence only served to frustrate me further. As I crept closer, my hands stretched out, and my eyes still seeping blood, Amaterasu began to shake.

Even still I moved closer, ready to wreak back on her the havoc she had caused to my life. I was almost there, my fingers inches from her pale-translucent throat, when her eyes snapped on.

"Wait," she breathed. "I see her...I never saw her because she's been asleep. For all of this time too. And now," She couldn't help but smile, an almost secretive gesture. "...she's awake."

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

I regained consciousness yet found myself still stuck in a dream like awareness. Everything felt unreal. Too imaginary. Too _good_.

Energy – chakra – power – I had no idea what to name it at this point was coaxing at me. Begging me to go further than I already was. It faintly occurred to me that I was running – and running _fast_. Green and black shapes, after a moment I realized they were trees, blurred past me into vague distant dots. I took notice of my own heartbeat, which was beating thousands of times faster than it should, and sweaty palms. And then it occurred to me that I was running from something. It didn't take long before I heard the threatening footfall of chasing feet. Whoever was trying to find me was coming in fast and I was much too slow. Or so I assumed.

Because at the precise moment when I doubted that my body could run much faster or longer, my speed picked up a thousand-fold. It was as if I had this great amount of energy just waiting to be released…except I didn't know how. Everything I did was much too fast. Too quick. I flew through the forest, leaves of all colors blurring around my feet as if they had suddenly turned to clouds of dust. Even still, I felt someone pursing me in the distance.

I ran deeper into the shade of the woodland, desperate to escape the last few drops of sunlight. The light didn't hurt exactly, it was more of a feeling of being so uncomfortably hot that one's skin starts to itch. Or it was like standing a little too close to a bright light bulb or lamp; The light didn't burn you per say, it was more of the heat radiating from it. Even still, I didn't stop to catch my breath, I just kept running. And I found myself unable to stop as I ran straight into the chest of some man.

He stood like a feral beast, back hunched for attack, yet was still able to maintain an air of unyielding hilarity. With spiky brown hair and ever-amused black eyes, I remembered who he was. Or who he had once been. "Kiba," I breathed.

"Sakura," he acknowledged. And then he sniffed the air around him, his canine teeth protruding. "I found you." He made to grab me but for some reason, I didn't trust him so I diverted his attempt to grab hold of me and tried to run past him. He tackled me on all fours, resembling a great animal of some kind, and attempted to subdue me.

Instantly, I was overtaken with a strange realization; I could take him. Kill him even. I didn't know how I knew that but I did. The feeling had been much stronger than any of my shinobi intuition. It felt more like pure primal instinct.

"No!" I struggled and before I could help myself I swung my arm onto the only place I could reach which happened to be his mid-section. His ribs to be exactly. I felt them shatter beneath my fist and watched in silent horror as he flew backwards at breakneck speed. I heard him hit a tree in the distance, and felt the ground shake and separate as the tree then toppled to the ground. But I had no time to even think about what I had done because I was off to a running start again.

After a few seconds, I felt the powerful chakra return this time closer than before. With a sudden pang of horror, I realized whoever had been following me wasn't Kiba at all. It was someone else. Someone much stronger.

There was a lake ahead, shrouded by trees and plant overgrowth. Leaves and the forgotten petals of various flowers swirled down into the water, which was dark blue from the reflection of the newly-arrived night sky. Having no choice and hoping that the water would conceal my smell, I dove in. I swam until I was fairly deep beneath the water and tried to stay there. I realized something else too – I could hold my breath longer. Longer than any normal shinobi could. Ten minutes must have passed before I felt the chakra go away. I surfaced, taking in a colossal breath of oxygen as I went.

I paused suddenly, my eyes looking around as if someone else had joined me. Sure enough three figures landed gracefully onto the shore of the lake, water and leaves spewing out into the air upon impact. Kiba stepped forward. And then the second figure stepped forward. With a start, I realized it was Sai who was standing there in his ever-mocking glory. I stared sadly at him, now knowing what had become of my once lost teammate. And then the third figure emerged from behind his flanking men. This one, clothed in dark robes and masked, started to laugh with such a jovialness you'd think he'd just been told a really good joke. I drew in a shocked breath and held it there as I realized exactly who this was and why they'd been following. Madara, I recognized him now, stepped closer but didn't touch me. "You're little dance across the forest was amusing, Sakura. Very eloquent the way the wind picked up at your gown and the way your hair seemed to reflect the last bit of sunlight – very eloquent as I said. Unfortunately we can't afford to have you go prancing off; Someone might try to hurt you, you know," he finished, a very clear smirk in his voice.

"What's next?" Kiba asked, his black eyes watching me with begrudging respect and admiration. I could see his mouth and head were still covered in blood from my defensive assault upon him and I couldn't help but feel bad for him even though I was in no position to pity anyone considering my own pitiful circumstance. Still, I could tell he hadn't taken it to heart. No – it had only served to pique his ever-changing interest.

Madara didn't answer immediately, instead he contented himself with watching my distressed face. "I'll tell you what's next – I'm returning home, I've had enough excitement for today. You two," He motioned at Kiba and Sai. "Keep watch tonight…it would seem this evening is already starting to become very unpredictable."

He turned around, his dark cloak sweeping the floor of leaves as he went. Just when I thought that his focus had shifted from me somehow, he turned around again and smiled warningly in my direction. "Oh and Kiba you deal with her. And…try not to lose her _again_."

Kiba was quick to grab me up, something I think had to do with the fact that Madara was already irritated and couldn't afford to be angered twice in one day.

As Madara jumped back into the haze of trees, his two followers began pushing me forwards in the same direction. Kiba… who was consciously different now – I couldn't wrap my hazed mind around the idea – insisted that he carry me. He refused to listen to my protests and questions. I must not have even noticed that we had arrived at our apparent destination through the loud uproar I was causing. "Home sweet home," Kiba drawled in his usual light mocking manner. I stopped mid-complaint and stared open-eyed at the hulking piece of architecture. Because we were standing before the doors of what I could only describe as a modern archaic fortress. The doors themselves were tall Corinthian arches with unnamable sleek shiny metals fashioned as the interior.

We didn't wait long, someone greeted us as the doors slid open. Once inside, my breath caught a little. If the outside had been any indication of where we were – I'd previously assumed a fortress – than I'd sorely underestimated the beauty. Beyond the hugely dark arches of the entrance we emerged into a gothic villa. It was an open sort of building with outside intricately lined staircases everywhere that led to different archways and openly visible corridors. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard – what we were standing in the middle of right now – that spewed dark frothy water. The path was lit with tiny little ginger lights placed only inches apart. Tapestries hung down from all of the staircases as did deep thorny vines and what I assumed to be budding roses. The villa was darkly colored with different stones such as obsidian and onyx. The ground itself was cobbled and shiny as if it had just been paved and waxed.

And all around, the most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my life were walking about, talking among themselves in low nearly ethereal voices. And some were lounging around on all of the oddly placed staircases, while some were visible on the higher levels of the villa as they walked by through the open arches going to unknown rooms. But they all had one thing in common – besides their painfully obvious beauty – they were staring directly at me.

And they were all Infected.

I'd noticed this all in only a few fleeting seconds due to my somehow strangely keen perceptiveness. And then I was being carried past all of the beautiful creatures and directly up a flight of one of those odd staircases. Now that I was in one of the open hallways, I could see down into the courtyard that we had just been in. And I could see that a crowd was forming down there, every single eye was focused up at me…following me. And then their eyes darted back to a huge gaping hole that destroyed half of the fortress entrance. Had I done that in my haste to escape? I didn't remember.

"Yeah,"Kiba confirmed as he laughed down at me. "You did _that_."

I didn't remember a thing. Not one thing. My last memory – the only memory that stuck out – was right before I felt Madara's teeth sink into my throat…

"We're here," Kiba said. His words snapped me to attention instantly though I still found myself trying to process my sudden memory loss. He set me upright and I recoiled away from him instantly. It occurred to me that I actually hadn't spoken yet and my body felt thick with disuse.

"Where are we?" I breathed suddenly. I kind of scared myself…my voice sounded different. Less airy and more fiery. Kiba must have noticed too because his interested looks seemed to have deepened.

After giving me possibly one of the longest most awkward looks I had ever received in my life, he finally took the moment to answer, "Geographically speaking? Lightening Country. Figuratively? Well, you my friend are in some serious shit."

And then he proceeded to knock his clawed fist on the door in front of us once and turned around promptly on his heel and slunk away. He seemed to be nervous about whatever was behind the door he had left me in front of.

As if my thoughts had just been read, the door swung open and I stood face to face with the last person I expected to see in a time like this.

Hyuuga Neji, stared at me intently, his one hand perched so that it kept the door open between us. His long hair seemed to melt around his body into waves of disarrayed chocolate while his white eyes – still staring – appeared steely gray in the firelight. As a human he had always been handsome. But as an Infected…he was divine. Yet I could sense there was something slightly off about him.

"Neji?" I finally asked.

His eyes narrowed fractionally, accessing my surely pitiful frame. "Come in," was all he said.

Once inside the room, which was probably his bed room, he locked the door and turned to face me once more.

No sooner than when he had finally turned to address me properly, there was a light rapt at the door. His face, impassively solid, seemed to flitter with some unknown emotion. If I had to guess I would say annoyance. He shifted, undid the lock with one smooth flicker of his wrist, and swung open his door once more.

I felt his presence before I saw it. Madara swept in, pulling down the hood of his spangled robes as he went. His immediate attention was focused on the other man in the room, Neji, and not on me thankfully. "We need to talk-"

I must have only moved a fraction in my stance in the corner of the room but it was enough to make Madara look up. His face broke into an extremely pleased grin, his red eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Sakura how lovely to see you again so soon. I see you've met _Itachi_."

I bent over, nausea whirling to the surface, and proceeded to heave up the contents of my stomach.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: SO FREAKIN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Okay, caps over. I will update extremely quick next time and I wish I could talk more but I am sneaking this update in during the middle of class right before my presentation. Whoops!

I'm bad. Still love me?

Surmise


End file.
